A Krypton's Fury
by Pootamis
Summary: Go into the heart of an alternate Batman and Superman universe. With Jason Todd getting murdered at the hands of the Joker how will Jason's death effect the world's most powerful heroes. What about his resurrection? Can Kara bring him back to the man he used to be or will she watch as he ascends into madness. Rated M for violence
1. Supergirl's Vengeance

Chapter 1

7 days long days. That is how long he has been held captive. Or so he thinks in his mind. He can't be too sure anymore. Held captive inside of his prison. A cold room surrounded with nothing but darkness. With blood spilling down from his face to the ground blood forming a puddle beneath his feet and his body badly beaten from endless integrations one after another a lone hero is found hanging tied to the ceiling of a dark room by a steel chain. Through his dazed vision the only thing this masked hero can see is pure darkness of his cell only leaving him with his thoughts. Thoughts of how he ended up here. Thoughts of leaving the ones closest to him to find answers that he was seeking. Answers of who his mother truly was. Memories of traveling to Ethiopia to find his real mother only to find a trap waiting in wait for him. A trap laid out by one of Gotham's most terrifying villains. Memories of watching his mother being tortured and slowly killed in front of his eyes before he was drugged and brought here into this dark room with the clown prince of darkness himself. A villain hell bent on destroying his mentor along with the rest of his family. One of the most feared villains in Gotham City. The Joker. A name that would bring terror and fear to all those that were in ear shot distance of hearing the name being spoken.

Suddenly in a instance a bright light flashes throughout the room that breaks the lone hero's thoughts. With the light being too much for his eyes to take the hero closes his eyes until his body starts to shake when he hears the sound of laughter. A laugh that has haunted so many of Gotham's own. A devilish laugh that is feared throughout Gotham. Hearing footsteps approaching the hero slowly opens his eyes before his body cringes when he hears a low whisper in his ear.

" No one is coming to save you Jason. No one cares about you. Not even Batsy. Think about it kiddo. It's been a week. If Batsy truly cared for you then he would have come for you by now."

Lifting his head up Jason watches as the Joker slowly makes his way to stand in front of him with his hands behind his back. With his hatred building for the clown prince of darkness in front of him using the little strength he has left Jason rears back his head before spitting some of the blood that had been filling his mouth straight into the Joker's face.

" Fuck you clown!"

" Oh Jason naughty naughty. What would Batsy think of this behavior. Tisk,tisk,tisk. Luckily for you young man you've got good old mister J to help teach you some respect."

With his eyes widening Jason watches the Joker reveal a crowbar from his back before he feels a hard shot into his stomach. Feeling blow after blow being delivered to his body at the hands of Joker and the crowbar in his hands Jason closes his eyes as he thinks of one person. The last person he talked to before leaving for Ethiopia. A girl who not only he had a special bond with ever since meeting her but a girl that he loves. A girl who has great and extraordinary powers like her cousin but someone who is also one of the most beautiful women in the world in Jason's eyes. With blow after blow he receives Jason pictures her smiling face in his head as he repeats one thing in his mind. That he will survive for her. That he will make it out of this place alive for her. As he feels blow after blow being delivered to his mid section that is all he thinks about until suddenly the pain becomes too much and his world goes completely black.

Just miles away outside of Gotham a large vehicle races across the darkness heading towards the outskirts of the city. A vehicle that many in Gotham learned to fear and cowar away from once it came into sight. Flying above this massive vehicle flies a lone female figure. A woman who has one goal on her mind. Get Jason back at all costs. To get back the man that she loves.

As she picks up speed and leaves the bat mobile in the distance her most recent thoughts of talking to Jason enter her mind. The memories of Jason always calling her every day no matter what. No matter if he had school work or needed to help Batman catch a villain that was causing havoc in Gotham the one thing he always made time for was her. That even if he listened to her just talk about her day that was a memory she always cherished. But her recent memory of Jason was a memory that has haunted her for the last few nights. A few sleepless nights when she heard that Jason had gone missing. That he had not only been found missing but was actually taken prisoner by a madman. With thoughts of Jason lying broken down and beaten inside of a warehouse tears start to fill the woman's eyes as she fights an inner battle within herself. A battle that she could not win. Guilt over not going with Jason to meet his mother. Guilt that she was not there to protect him. Just like how she knew he would have done for her.

With a warehouse coming into view in the distance where a man named Ra's Al Gaul gave her along with the remaining members of the Bat Family the location to where Jason was being held with her pace picking up the woman soars through the sky. A force which causes nearby trees to rip from the ground. As she comes closer to the warehouse the woman quickly lands at the entrance of the warehouse before running towards the structure in a full out sprint. As she reaches over to grab the handle of the entrance door that was when her life was changed forever. In a flash the warehouse explodes sending debris everywhere around the area while she also is sent back a couple of feet to the ground. Looking up from the ground the woman watches as massive flames start to form where the warehouse used to be standing.

Getting up slowly off of the ground with tears starting to form in the woman's eyes the woman quickly races into the dubree in search for Jason.

" Jason!"

As she looks towards the massive flames for the first time in her life the woman experiences the feeling of true terror and fear. Without a moment of hesitation the woman rushes through the flames before using her incredible strength throws massive chunks of the building off to the side in search for him. The man she loves. With tears spilling down her face as she rips through the debris with haste suddenly she stops when she sees him. Jason laying under a small dubree not moving. Moving over slowly with tears free flowing down her cheeks and her eyes going wide the woman stops in front of the lifeless body of her love. Falling to her knees with her hands shaking the girl reaches over lifting the lifeless body of her lover up into her arms. As she looks down seeing Jason's eyes fully closed and his body not moving the woman cradles Jason in her arms as tears fall down towards his body. With her anger rising the woman buries her face into Jason's neck as the sound of a engine roaring in the distance fills the air.

Seeing a pair of bright headlights making their way through a small open straight at her face the woman looks up towards the vehicle with her eyes full of fury when she sees the top hatch of the vehicle opening. As she watches two figures emerge from the hatch 1 male and 1 female dressed almost identical the girl remains focused on the male figure while tears continue to free flow down her cheeks. As her hands clutch into fists the woman watches as the female whom she knows as Barbara Gordon or better known to the criminal community as Batgirl quickly approaches her before the woman glances over Barbara's shoulder to glare at him. The dark knight himself. The man every criminal in Gotham feared at night. The Batman.

Feeling a soft hand on her shoulder the woman snaps her head to her right to see Batgirl looking down towards Jason with tears falling from her eyes down her mask.

" Kara?"

Looking back down towards Jason's body with her fury rising Kara leans down kissing Jason on the forehead before gently placing his body on the ground. With her hands clutching into tight fists Kara shrugs away Batgirl's hand from her shoulder that causes Batgirl to go flying a few feet back before she raises her head up towards the sky and lets out a scream. A scream that could be heard from miles away. With a laser beam blasting out of her eyes into the air suddenly Kara takes off to the sky above before heading towards Gotham at high speed leaving Batgirl and Batman in the distance. As more and more tears fall from her eyes Kara quickens her pace into Gotham as the image of her enemy enters her mind. The image of the man who killed the man that she loved. The clown prince of darkness himself.

As the old rundown amusement park known to be a hideout of the Joker's coming into view Kara quickens her pace before she lands just outside of the park with a loud thud that causes a small crater to form beneath her feet. Rising up to her feet with clenched fists Kara slowly makes her way inside of the amusement park with one goal in mind. Avenge the man that she loves. As she enters into the amusement park hearing the sounds of the park being slowly powered up Kara jerks her head to the left where she sees 3 men dressed in clown suits with white makeup across their face quickly approaching her. Without giving them a chance to react using her super speed Kara quickly charges towards the hench men sending them flying to the ground with a thud. One by one as each hench men rise up to their feet Kara watches as they quickly begin to attack her with everything they got. Using her enhanced speed Kara dodges each of the thugs attacks before sending a bone shattering punch each of their ways which cause each of the hench men to fall towards the ground with a thud.

With each henchman down for the count Kara continues to march forward into the park when suddenly she jerks her head forward when she hears the sickening sound of laughter. The laughter of her enemy. As her fists get even tighter sending blood trickling down from her hands to the ground below Kara moves into the amusement park with a purpose towards the laughter. With the laughter getting louder and louder by the second Kara stalks over towards a small building labeled as the house of mirrors that she has labeled as the source of where the laughter is coming from when suddenly she hears a sound coming from atop the building. Right as she nears the entrance into the building suddenly the source of the noise is revealed when a female figure suddenly jumps down from atop of the entrance of the building to the ground below.

Knowing that the female in question is Harley Quinn the Joker's main henchman from the way she is dressed without stopping Kara continues marching towards the entrance as she sees Harley revealing a giant hammer from her back. Right as she sees Harley swing the hammer in her direction in a sudden move Kara sends a punch that completely shatters the giant hammer on impact. With a moment to spare from the look of shock and fear across Harley's face using her superior speed in a flash Kara reaches over grabbing Harley Quinn by the neck before slowly lifting her off of the ground. With her anger rising and her grip tightening around Harley's throat Kara stares into Harley's eyes seeing nothing but fear from the woman as she feels Harley trying to free herself from the grip applied to her neck. With a quick flick of her wrist Kara sends Harley flying to the right towards a large ferris wheel when within seconds the sound of a large thud of metal bending across one of the supporting bars echoes through the amusement park.

Seeing Harley down for the count turning her focus back forward slowly Kara enters into the house of mirrors when suddenly the laughing starts up again. As the laughing gets louder and louder through each of the rooms she enters Kara continues her search for The Joker when suddenly she stops when she sees him. Or furthermore many images of the Joker laughing in the mirrors. Focusing on finding the real Joker and not just one of the mirrors looking closely at each mirror Kara looks for the real Joker before she comes to a stop and zooms in at one of the mirrors. Suddenly rearing back Kara throws a punch through the mirror before she finds the object she seeks. Grabbing a tight hold of his shirt with a flick of her wrist Kara throws the Joker into a mirror opposite of her as the sound of glass shattering echoes through the building. As she walks over towards The Joker shattering pieces of broken glass under her feet Kara stalks her way over towards the Joker while he tries desperately to crawl away from her. With her eyes going red Kara sends a laser beam all across the room shattering each of the mirrors causing broken glass to fall and scatter onto the ground across the Joker's body before she hears The Joker let out a scream in pain. Coming to a stop a smile comes to Kara's face hearing the scream before suddenly her smile disappears when she hears the sound of the Joker starting to laugh from the ground. With her fury rising Kara quickly makes her way over towards The Joker before grabbing a tight hold of the Joker's hair. Using her superior strength Kara sends the Joker's head repeatedly into the ground onto the broken glass s causing a large gash to form on the Joker's head.

As she continues to hear the Joker laughing despite the pain she is causing to his body Kara quickly flips the Joker over onto his back before raising up her right hand. Quickly sending her right hand down with force Kara smashes in the Joker's face completely shattering his nose on impact before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as she sees him giving her a smile. Using all of her strength Kara sends the Joker flying into a nearby wall causing the wall to completely shatter on impact and the Joker's body to land outside of the house of mirrors with a loud thud. Hearing a weak chuckle still coming from the Joker with her fury rising Kara stalks over towards the Joker as a pair of headlights come quickly into view. As she looks over to see the Batmobile quickly parking Kara continues her march towards The Joker when she suddenly stops after she hears the top of the Batmobile open. Turning her attention towards the vehicle Kara watches as Batman and Batgirl pop out of the vehicle with haste before she slowly turns her attention back over towards the Joker. Hearing Batman giving Batgirl the order to go check on Harley in the corner Kara slowly makes her way forward towards The Joker as she feels a pair of eyes watching her.

" Supergirl stop it!"

" No!"

Kara continues stalking her way over towards the Joker as she sees Batgirl running towards the ferris wheel to check on Harley Quinn.

" Kara look around you. Killing this man won't bring him back. Please stop."

Stopping a foot away from the Joker as Kara looks over her shoulder to see Batgirl quickly running over towards them a laugh coming from next to her feet suddenly forces Kara to look down towards the Joker with fire in her eyes.

" You would have been so proud Batsy! Your little Robin gave me such a good fight. Unfortunately for him our little sleep over had to be cut short i'm afraid. You should have seen him. Always fighting until the very end. A fighter just like you. Even when i was given him the punch line with my trusty crowbar. And you Kara. Our sweet little Supergirl. You should have heard him crying out your name. He begged and pleaded for you to come and save him from little old me but you never came. Our little Robin i'm afraid had a little crush on you. Oh you two would have made such a cute couple. But i'm afraid that date with destiny has been canceled."

With her hands forming back into tight fists Kara lifts up her right foot into the air above the Joker's head as she hears a pair of footsteps quickly approaching her.

" No!"

Right as Kara sends her foot down towards the Joker's head suddenly she is speared to the ground by a powerful force. Looking up with fury Kara sees Superman on top of her before he quickly gets to his feet. Making it back to her feet Kara charges back forward towards the Joker when she is caught by Superman.

" Let me go! Let's me go!"

" No cousin. This isn't the way."

" I don't care! He murdered Jason! Let me go!"

As she moves slowly forward trying to scratch and claw her way over towards the Joker on the ground suddenly Kara feels two strong arms wrap around her from behind giving her a hug. With fresh tears falling down her cheeks Kara turns in the embrace as buries her head into Superman's chest before she wraps her arms around Superman returning the embrace.

* * *

The next couple days were the longest of Kara's life. As the preparations were made for Jason's funeral including a cover story to how Jason died for the press a story that he had been killed by a suicide bomber in Iraq Kara sat silently inside of Jason's old room inside of the Wayne Mansion as her thoughts were plagued about Jason. With each passing day Kara remained seated on Jason's bed unresponsive to anyone that either walked by the room or acknowledged her until the sad day had come. The day of Jason's funeral.

With a quick trip into Metropolis to change attire Kara slowly made her way into the cemetery where a gathering was taking place. All around the grave of the fallen Robin were many people she had recognized. Mostly because she had fought side by side with these men and woman on the battlefield. Members of both the Justice League as well as few other allies she had made over the years. Allies such as The Green Arrow and The Black Canary. Remaining completely silent with tears free falling down her cheeks Kara listened in for the next hour as each member of the bat family gave a speech paying their respects to their fallen friend. Heartfelt speeches that only caused more tears to fall down her cheeks.

Slowly as everyone scattered away from the cemetery Kara remained glued to her spot staring at Jason's grave until she was the only one remaining at the grave. Taking slow and steady breathes Kara slowly approaches Jason's grave as she wipes away the tears that continue to fall from her eyes still not believing what she is seeing is real. Stopping a foot away from the grave slowly Kara crouches down towards the grave as tears start to fall back down her cheeks.

" I'm so sorry Jason. I should have been there for you."

Reaching up Kara wipes away the tears from her eyes as she stares down towards the grave.

" Jason there is something that i have wanted to tell you. Something that i wanted to tell you the last time we spoke. I was just too scared. Too scared of what could happen to us. But i'm not afraid anymore. Jason, I love you. I love you and will always love you. From now until the end of time my heart will always belong to you."

Slowly rising to her feet Kara turns and starts walking away from the cemetery until she takes one final glance at Jason's grave.

" Goodbye my love."


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

As the next year of her young life slowly goes by found sitting inside of her apartment in the dark all alone with tears forming in her eyes is Kara as she stares down towards a frame picture in her hands. A picture of her and her lost love. With memories of the last year entering her mind Kara starts to reflect upon everything that has happened in the last year while her eyes never leave the picture. Once she had left the cemetery that day unable to stand wearing the cape anymore after she failed to save the one that meant the most to her the world saw less and less of Supergirl. In fact Supergirl rarely made an appearance anymore in Metropolis. In fact the only time she was ever seen with her cape and costume was when an enemy too great or powerful for her cousin to fight alone arose from the shadows. Instead of going out being a hero to the public's eye Kara started to blend in more with society in an effort to distance herself from anything involving crime fighting. With her efforts Kara had gotten a nice paying job at the Daily Planet editing newspaper articles thanks to the help of her cousin. Something that eased the pain she was still feeling daily for a short time. But that was when she got into a daily routine. Everyday she would go to work before hours later after getting out of work she would make a trip out to Gotham City to visit him. To visit Jason's grave. Each day Kara would sit by the tombstone of Jason Todd just talking like how they used to before he passed away. She would talk to him about how her day was before leaving after giving the tombstone a kiss.

But for Kara that was not the only changes that were being made around her. In fact big changes started to occur to the one's closest to her.

After Jason's funeral with the guilt of Jason's death taking it toll on her mind Barbara Gordon decided to move away from Gotham to Bludhaven after she had rekindled her relationship with Dick Grayson or known to villains as Nightwing shortly after the funeral. That was when Batgirl was offically retired forever and a new hero emerged in Bludhaven known as the Oracle. A mysterious woman whom Kara later found out to be Barbara working behind the scenes being Nightwing's eyes and ears for Bludhaven.

As for her cousin Superman however came one of the biggest changes. With everything that he had seen happening to Kara ever since Jason's funeral after taking a month to do some heavy thinking about his future Superman came to a decision. With his mind made up Superman revealed to Lois Lane his secret idenity. Something that made his and Lois's relationship stronger as they now weren't hiding anything from each other. That now they could truly be in a relationship with each other.

But now as Kara sits on her couch the only images that appear in her head is of her lost love. Memories of when she had first met Jason so many years ago when The Scarecrow fled into Metropolis with Batman and Robin hot on his trail. The memory of spending the day with Jason at a local amusement park a few short days after just having a good time until it was brought to an end when Toyman made an appearance. Even then it was a nice memory to have as she and Jason worked together and defeated Toyman from destroying the amusement park. That he even saved her from an attack by Toyman. It was then that she felt something for Jason. The moment that she began to love him.

As the tears fall from her eyes suddenly Kara opens up her eyes when she hears some noise coming from the outside of her apartment door. Hearing a low knock at her apartment door slowly Kara gets up from her couch before heading towards the door. As she reaches the door Kara reaches up wiping her tears away from her eyes before reaching down for the door knob to open the door. Once the door is opened Kara's eyes widen at what she sees standing before her. Just outside of her apartment stands a man dressed in a pair of ripped sweatpants along with a hooded sweatshirt that is barely covering his face but not enough to hide away his identity.

With fresh tears coming down her cheeks Kara's eyes widen as she whispers out.

" Jason?"

Kara slowly watches Jason raise his right hand up until she feels it resting on her cheek.

" Kara."

Seeing Jason's eyes close and his body suddenly falling forward Kara quickly catches Jason in her arms right before he has a chance to hit the ground. Moving into her apartment slowly Kara helps Jason inside of her apartment before she carries him over towards her couch. As she lays Jason down on her couch tears of joy fall down from Kara's face to the ground below from seeing Jason laying before her but that was when it hit her. How is this possible? Am i just dreaming this? Have i lost it? Crouching down slowly with her right hand Kara reaches over towards Jason's face before laying it on his cheek. Feeling Jason's face in her hand a bright smile comes to Kara's face from the realization that what she sees in front of her is real. That he is alive. But with the lingering question of how this is possible enters her mind Kara quickly shakes this thought away when she decides that it doesn't matter. That it doesn't matter because she has him back. She has her Jason back.

As the night progressed on without leaving Jason's side for a single second Kara looked up towards Jason's sleeping form with a smile on her face. Through the night as she continued to stare down at Jason more questions started to form into her mind about what happened to Jason when she heard his sleeping form whispering out. Whispering out a few keys words like pit before suddenly he would beg for someone to stop. After a few hours that was when tears started falling down from Kara's face when Jason started whispering out her name. That he was begging for her to come before he would scream out to not touch him. To please stop before his body would start to shake. Each and every time this occurred Kara would would lean forward calming Jason down by whispering to his sleeping form that everything was alright now. That she was here now.

But this time when Jason calmed down from hearing her voice Kara had to close her eyes to block away the tears from coming when images of her nightmares entered her mind. Images of Jason being beaten and bloodied inside of a dark room. Images of the Joker with his sadistic laugh pummeling away at Jason with a crowbar as Jason called out her name. Slowly hearing the Joker's laugh entering her mind Kara's hands suddenly start to form into tight fists as the image of the Joker slowly enters her mind. Right as the Joker's face enters her mind suddenly Kara's thoughts are snapped when she hears a whisper coming from Jason's sleeping form. But not just any whisper. A whisper of him saying her name. Opening up her eyes Kara leans down giving Jason a kiss on the forehead before slowly laying her head down onto his chest. As her eyes get heavy Kara takes one last glance up towards Jason before closing her eyes and her world goes black.

* * *

Feeling herself standing on a cold floor with nothing but goosebumps creeping on her arms slowly Kara opens up her eyes to see nothing but pure darkness. As she tries to use her powers to see through the darkness and to find out where exactly she is Kara's eyes suddenly widen when she realizes her powers aren't working. In fact they are non existent. Taking a deep breathe reaching out with her hands Kara slowly makes her way forward into the darkness hoping to find some sort of door or light switch. Feeling nothing but the cold floor beneath her feet suddenly Kara stops as she feels something with her hands. Moving her hands up slowly feeling different texture suddenly a bright flash lights up the room forcing Kara to shield her eyes with her hands. After a few seconds Kara opens up her eyes to see her worse nightmare just a couple of feet away from her.

Standing before just out of arms reach is Jason as stands up from his hands being chained up to the ceiling of the room. As her eyes widen slowly Kara makes her way forward towards Jason when suddenly she stops from a sound coming from the darkness. The sound of laughter that has haunted her dreams. With her hands clutching into fists Kara watches as the Joker emerges from the shadows with a grin on his face. Charging forward Kara lets out a scream before throwing all of her body weight into a right punch in the Joker's direction. However when her fist comes close to connecting the Joker suddenly disappears along with Jason in a flash. Hearing the sound of the Joker's laugh echoing all around her quickly Kara looks all around the room before the room is engulfed back into darkness causing Kara to suddenly stop.

Suddenly another bright flash occurs blinding Kara briefly before she hears the sound of Jason screaming. Opening up her eyes Kara's eyes widen when she sees in the distance the Joker bashing Jason with a crowbar. A sight that has always haunted her dreams. As Kara screams out Jason's name Kara runs as fast as she can towards the images of the Joker and Jason. But the more she runs the further and further away Joker and Jason get. With each blow she sees Jason take at the hands of the Joker tears start falling from Kara's eyes as she desperately tries to reach them. As she suddenly sees the Joker lowering Jason down to the ground from the ceiling Kara starts to gain ground before she watches the Joker disappear back into the darkness with a sinister laugh. Seeing a puddle of blood forming under Jason's body Kara suddenly comes to a complete stop. Very slowly Kara starts to move over towards Jason before she stops when Jason raises his head up slowly off of the ground to look towards her. With tears falling down her cheeks Kara locks eyes with Jason before she hears him whispering out.

" Kara."

Suddenly without a chance to respond a massive wave of fire erupts around Jason that cause him to be engulfed into flames.

" Jason!"

* * *

Snapping her head up Kara takes a few deep breathes as she tries to calm herself down before looking down towards Jason on the couch. Closing her eyes Kara takes a deep breathe as she wipes the sweat from her forehead before opening her eyes to look down towards Jason. With a smile forming on her face Kara reaches down towards Jason's head before she gently starts to stroke his hair. After a few seconds of stroking his hair Kara's eyes widen when she suddenly sees Jason's eyes slowly opening. With her smile widening Kara looks into Jason's blue eyes still not believing what she is seeing. Eyes she never thought she would ever see again. As she continues to stroke Jason's hair Kara's smile widens even more when she hears him whispering out her name with a smile on his face.

When she feels Jason leaning into her hand from her touch her thoughts from the previous night suddenly enter her mind. Thoughts of how this is possible. How Jason is alive right now. Looking into Jason's eyes seeing the life radiating from them Kara snaps out of these thoughts and just continues enjoying the moment. The moment of peace and joy. But with the lingering questions popping into her mind Kara in a gentle and soft voice asks Jason.

" Jason what happened to you? How is this possible?"

When these questions leave her mouth that was when Kara suddenly saw the change in Jason's eyes. The change from a sense of peace to absolute fear in just matters of seconds. Seeing Jason closing his eyes Kara's eyes widen when she feels his body start to shake under her hand. Seeing Jason's body start to thrash viciously on the couch quickly raising her hands up Kara puts both of her hands on his cheeks before suddenly she sees Jason popping off of the couch. In a sudden move Kara feels Jason wrapping his arms around her for a tight hug. As she feels him clinging to her like she is his life line Kara forces herself to close her eyes as tears start to fall down her cheeks. Gently returning the embrace Kara feels Jason shaking in fear in her arms as her anger starts to rise towards a few individuals. In her mind Kara starts to curse the monster who did this to Jason. The clown prince of darkness himself. The man whom she knows is being held inside of Arkham Asylum instead of being buried in a cemetery where she believes he belongs. Anger towards the city of Gotham for producing a madman like him. Anger and fury towards Bruce Wayne. The man who allowed Jason to be kidnapped in the first place. A man who not only didn't allow her to avenge Jason's death but a man who seemed to be cold blooded to everyone around him at all times never showing any emotions.

As she holds the embrace for a few minutes Kara starts to calm herself down before slowing raising up her hands. Leaning back very gently Kara places her hands on Jason's cheeks before raising his head to look at her. Gazing into his eyes Kara's anger starts to rise at what she sees radiating from Jason's eyes. For the first time Kara sees the look of true fear coming from Jason. Something that she had never seen before coming from the usually tough guy. Taking a breathe Kara calms herself down before looking softly into Jason's eyes.

" It's okay Jason. You're safe now. I'm here now. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise you no one will ever hurt you again."

Glancing down from his eyes to his lips for a second with a smile on her face Kara leans forward pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss. As she feels Jason kissing her back Kara lips curl up into a smile before seconds later she breaks off while leaning her forehead on Jason's.

" Kara."

" Shh. It's okay. I already know. Jason, I love you too."

Leaning back forward Kara gently presses her lips back to Jason's briefly before the sound of her cell phone ringing from her bedroom breaks up their moment. Letting out a small huff Kara opens up her eyes before slowly rising to her feet as she wiggles out of Jason's embrace. Moving over towards her bedroom Kara glances over her shoulder giving Jason a smile before entering her bedroom in search for her phone. Looking around not seeing her cellphone anywhere in sight using her super hearing Kara quickly makes her way over towards where she hears her cell phone. Reaching over Kara grabbing her cell phone from under her bed's blanket before she quickly opens up the phone when she sees the name on caller ID as Kent.

" Hello?"

" Kara it's me. Where are you? Lois said that you haven't shown up for work today."

Glancing over towards her alarm clock Kara's eyes widen when she sees the clock displaying 10:38.

" I'm sorry cousin. Something really important came up. Can you tell Lois that i won't be in to work for a few days?"

" Why? What's going on?"

" Something important has come up and i need to find some answers. I can explain more to you later but i need you to please do this for me."

" (sigh) Alright Kara, I will tell Lois that you won't be in for the next few days. But the next time i see you, i would like an explanation."

Snapping her cell phone shut Kara drops her phone back onto her bed before slowly making her way out of her bedroom and back towards the living room. Exiting out of her bedroom a smile forms on Kara's face when she sees Jason sitting on her couch looking towards her with a smile on his face. With her eyes locked with his own Kara makes her way over towards the couch before sitting down next to him as she sees his eyes never leaving her own for a single second.

For the next few minutes the two sat in complete silence. With Kara collecting her thoughts trying to figure out how she should act in asking Jason the questions she badly wanted answered she glances over towards Jason seeing him staring at the floor below before she takes a deep breathe. Gently reaching over Kara grabs a hold of Jason's hands before giving his hands a small squeeze.

" Jason?"

Slowly Kara watches Jason turn his attention her way before a small smile forms on her face.

" Jason what happened to you?"

Seeing Jason quickly turn his head away from her direction quickly Kara releases one of his hands before gently cupping his chin to turn his head back towards her. Looking on seeing Jason trying to avoid eye contact Kara's concern only deepens before she gives him a small smile.

" It's okay. It's just us here. You're safe now."

Feeling Jason's hand shaking in her own Kara looks deep into Jason's eyes seeing him looking off in the distance as if he is replaying a horrible memory. Letting Jason know that he isn't alone gently Kara gives Jason's hand a small squeeze before she hears him whisper out.

" Pit. It's so cold."

" Pit? What pit Jason?"

With a few memory flashes coming across his vision Jason quickly starts to relive everything that has happened to him from the past few days. Flashes of emerging from a pool of water. Flashes of being chased out of a castle into a winter forrest by men dressed entirely in black attire. Flashes of running through a mountain before reaching a small village.

" Jason where is this pit?"

Suddenly with wide eyes Kara watches Jason pull his hand away from her own before he suddenly cradles his head in his hands. Quickly reaching over Kara pulls Jason into an embrace as she feels him shaking in her arms. Closing her eyes as she feels tears coming down her cheeks Kara hears Jason mumbling in her arms in a cracked voice. Words of its so cold. After holding the embrace for the next few minutes to regain her composure Kara leans back giving Jason a gentle kiss before breaking off to lean against his forehead to whisper out.

" Jason, I want you to stay here. You will be safe here."

Feeling Jason shaking his head against her own Kara looks in Jason's eyes seeing the fear radiating from them again as she fights back tears from falling down her face.

" Not safe. Never safe."

" Shh it's okay. You're safe. I promise that you are safe here. I have to go out for a little while to get some answers. I swear that i will get back here as soon as i can."

Slowly wiggling out of Jason's embrace Kara gets up from the couch before heading towards her apartment door. Opening up the door Kara glances over her shoulder back at Jason giving him a small smile before exiting the apartment locking the door behind her. Making her way through the apartment complex Kara walks up a few flights of stairs until she ends up on the roof. Looking around seeing nobody in sight Kara quickly takes off into the sky before flying in the direction of Gotham City at high speed.


	3. Seeking Answers

Chapter 3

With the sound of the unforgiven ocean below sending wave after wave of water thrashing against the bottom below looking up from the ocean on top of a cliff a massive building is found. A building that many Gotham civilians known as to be called Wayne Manor. To a few the known location of the lair of the masked superhero named Batman. With the image of a small castle keeping many at bay due to its creepy appearance only the sound of the ocean below could be heard. Well that was until suddenly the wind started to pick up near the massive structure. Up high in the sky a lone female figure slowly lowers herself down to the ground below before she slowly making her way towards the front door of the residence.

After spending the last couple of minutes trying to figure out how to question the man inside to get the answers she seeks raising up her right hand Kara knocks on the front door of the residence before a few moments later she hears the locks of the door being unlatched. Seeing the door opening up revealing Alfred the long time butler of the Wayne family on the other side a smile comes to Kara's face as she sees one forming on Alfred's face.

" Kara? What are you doing here my dear?"

Moving over slowly Kara gives Alfred a gentle hug before pulling back to give him a smile.

" It's good to see you again Alfred. Is Bruce in? I need to talk to him about something important."

" Oh yes. Master Bruce is in. For the past couple of days he has been staying inside of the Batcave trying to track down the whereabouts of an assassin named Deathstroke. He should still be in the cave as we speak."

Slowly moving inside Kara glances over her shoulder to see Alfred closing the door and reapplying the locks behind them before she slowly follows after Alfred down the hall. After making their way through a few of the rooms into Bruce's study Kara waits at the bookcase that she knows to be the hidden door to the Batcave before she hears Alfred playing the note on the nearby piano needed for the bookcase to slide over. Once she sees the bookcase sliding over revealing a pair of stairs leading down Kara looks over her shoulder giving Alfred a small smile before she slowly makes her way down the stairs.

Feeling nothing but a cold breeze coming from the stairs Kara slowly makes her way down the steps until she spots him. Bruce Wayne out of his Batman suit sitting at his main computer with a picture of a man known as Deathstroke displayed across the computer screen. A man that she knew was one of the deadliest mercenaries in the world. Taking her eyes away from the computer screen Kara looks over to see Bruce glancing over his shoulder at her once she reached the bottom step. As Kara crosses her arms and sends a small glare in Bruce's direction she hears Bruce letting out a groan.

" Bruce."

" Kara."

Seeing Bruce turning his attention back towards the Bat computer to continue his work on finding Deathstroke letting out a small huff Kara takes a step forward while her eyes never leave Bruce.

" What do you want Kara? If i recall the last time we spoke you told me that you never wanted to see or speak to me again. That if you did you would rearrange my face if my memory is correct. So what are you doing here?"

" I want answers. Answers that only you can provide to me."

" Such as?"

" What is Lazarus Pit?"

Hearing Bruce letting out an angry groan and him continuing his work as if she isn't there Kara's glare intensifies.

" What is Lazarus Pit!?"

" Where did you hear about Lazarus Pit? Who told you about the pit?"

" I heard about the pit from a reliable source. Now tell me what is Lazarus Pit?"

" I am only going to tell you this once. Let it go. The path that you are walking will only bring you even more pain."

" No! Answer my question! What is Lazarus Pit!?"

Hearing Bruce going silent for a few seconds Kara watches Bruce closely before she sees him turning his head towards her with a glare.

" Thanks for stopping by."

With her hands clutching into fists Kara turns on her heels before stomping her way back up the steps as she hears the sound of Bruce typing away at the Bat computer. Getting up to the top of the steps Kara reaches over grabbing the sliding bookcase from the side before smashing it back over the entrance to the Batcave. Glancing over seeing Alfred giving her a look of concern Kara takes a deep breathe trying to calm herself down.

" Kara what's wrong?"

" I need some information from Bruce that could save a life but he was unwilling to share the information he had with me."

" Oh i'm sorry Kara. Master Bruce can sometimes be pigheaded. Would you like for me to talk to him for you? If it can save a life then i don't see why Bruce wouldn't share any information he can with you."

" Thank you Alfred but no thanks. Bruce won't listen to anyone. He wouldn't discuss the matter with me and i doubt he will with you as well."

Moving slowly through the study Kara makes her way out of the room before stopping at the door frame. Leaning her hands up against the doorframe Kara looks over her shoulder at Alfred.

" Alfred do you know what Lazarus Pit is?"

Seeing the look of shock on Alfred's face Kara lips curl up into a smile when she sees him giving her a nod.

" I do know what Lazarus Pit is. But we should talk about this matter in private."

Giving Alfred a nod Kara quickly leads Alfred quickly through the residence until they are outside of the residence. Seeing Alfred closing the front door behind them with a smile on her face Kara looks over towards Alfred.

" Before i can talk to you about this, I need to know this. Where did you hear about Lazarus Pit?"

" I heard it from a reliable source. I'm sorry but right now i can't tell you the name of the person who told me about the Lazarus Pit. But in time i promise you that i will. In fact i am sure that you will want to see this person in due time."

Giving Kara a nod Alfred takes a deep breathe.

" Do you know of a man named Ra's al Gaul?"

" Yes. He was the man that told Bruce of the location of where Jason was being held by the Joker. I have never met the man but i have heard about him. Batman has fought against him a few times over the years."

" That is correct. Bruce has fought this man a few times over the years. With each time they met in battle Master Bruce was able to thwart Ra's al Gaul's plans. However what Batman learned after one of his recent encounters with the man is he is immortal so to speak. In his possession is a magical water called Lazarus Pit. The water from the pit possess some magical abilities. Abilities that allow for anyone that used the water to not only heal any wounds they might have received but to also decrease the age of the water's user depending upon how long they stayed submerged in the water."

" How is this possible? Why didn't anyone ever tell me about this?"

" We only learned about Lazarus Pit from the last encounter Bruce had with him. During their last encounter Ra's al Gaul wanted to make Master Bruce his heir. That due to Bruce's previous relationship he had with his oldest daughter Talia and that he had learned about Bruce being Batman that he was the perfect man to pass the torch to. So to speak anyways. During this time Bruce made it seem that he was willing to accept Ra's al Gaul's offer and learned from Ra's about the pit. During this time he learned that the pit was the source of Ra's al Gaul's power. Why do you want to know all of this Kara?"

" It's to save a life."

Reaching over Kara pulls Alfred into a gentle hug.

" Thank you for telling me. You don't know how much this means to me."

Pulling back from the hug Kara takes a few feet away from Alfred.

" Take good care of yourself. I will see you again soon."

Slowly lifting off of the ground Kara flies high up into the sky before flying off into the distance heading back in the direction of Metropolis at high speed.

* * *

As she goes down the steps from the rooftop with a smile on her face Kara thinks about the second chance she has been given. A chance to be with Jason. The chance that she would finally get what she had always wanted for years. The chance to live a normal life with Jason. As she gets down the steps Kara heads down the hallway towards her apartment before suddenly Kara stops in her tracks and the smile on her face disappears. Looking ahead seeing her apartment door slightly open slowly Kara makes her way forward towards her apartment door before pushing the door quietly open.

What she sees inside of her apartment makes her eyes go wide. Inside of her apartment Kara sees her living room couch completely flipped over on it's side with a few pieces of her other furniture in the living room completely destroyed. Looking around seeing carnage in the room displaying that a fight has taken place suddenly Kara's concern deepens for one person. Moving into the living room suddenly Kara stops when she sees a small blood trail on the floor next to the couch. Following the blood trail with her eyes Kara finds the trail of blood leading towards the middle of the room where a sword lays in a massive puddle of blood. With finding Jason only on her mind Kara quickly looks around the room in search for him.

Hearing a sound coming from the opposite end of the room Kara snaps her head to the sound before she lets out a sigh in relief when she sees Jason huddled in the corner of the room hugging his knees. Quickly making her way over Kara's concern only deepens when she hears Jason repeating not safe over and over again as he rocks back and forth. Slowly crouching down Kara lifts up her hands to rest them on Jason's arms before whispering out.

" Jason?"

Seeing Jason quickly popping his head up Kara's concern deepens as she sees the look of fear in Jason's eyes before she feels him wrapping his arms around her tight. As she returns the embrace Kara closes her eyes before leaning down to gently whisper into Jason's ear.

" It's okay Jason. I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay now."

" So you must be Kara."

Opening up her eyes Kara looks over her shoulder to see a man emerging from the shadows on the opposite side of the living room. Seeing the man moving towards the center of the living room Kara feels Jason tightening his grip around her body as she eyeballs the man.

" I assume you know who i am."

" Yeah you're Ra's al Gaul."

" You are correct my dear. I am known to some as Ra's al Gaul. And you must be Kara."

Seeing Ra's approaching her and Jason quickly Kara untangles her arms from around Jason's body before slowly standing up. Feeling Jason holding onto her waist tight Kara steps in front of Jason shielding him from Ra's sight as she clenches her hands into fists.

" Not another step! I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt Jason ever again!"

" I don't want to hurt Jason. I want to help him."

" Why?"

" I played a role in causing Jason's death. Something you may not have known. I was the one who helped the Joker in the capturing of Jason. I was the one who told the Joker where to find Jason's mother before the clown laid a trap for Jason. However i did not intend for Jason's death. I misjudged how far the Joker would truly go."

With her fists getting even tighter Kara gives Ra's a death glare as her anger rises towards the man standing in front of her.

" I should kill you what you did to Jason!"

" A few months ago i would have agreed with you but as you can see in front of you, I have repaid my sins. Now all i want to do is help Jason."

" Help Jason how?"

" By now i assumed you have learned about the pit that i have in my possession? I assumed that when i didn't find you here that you went to question Bruce on the matter?"

" Yes. I learned about Lazarus Pit recently. However it wasn't from Bruce. It was from someone who actually has a heart and cares for Jason like i do."

" Then you do know of what the pit can do. However what you are unaware of is when someone is risen from the dead by the pit they become unstable at best. Sometimes when a user is brought back to life from the pit there is side effects that could occur to the user. In some cases the souls of the pit could take over the user's body. Some others go completely mad and become unstable. That is what i am afraid happened to Jason. Therefore i need for him to come with me immediately. The man you see in front of you isn't Jason. He is only a shell of his former self."

" No! I know that Jason is standing before me right now! Don't you dare try to tell me different!"

" It is possible that Jason is still there deep inside but there is no way to be sure."

" No! You haven't seen the look in his eyes! I know that Jason is right here in front of us! Even if i have to do it alone, I will find a way to help him! I don't want and don't need your help! Get out!"

Nodding his head Ra's slowly walks over towards the apartment's door as he feels Kara's eyes watching his every move.

" Very well, I will leave like you have requested but be warned. Soon Jason will experience a side effect from being revived from the pit. In matter of a few days Jason will starting experiencing a side effect known as blood lust. A effect that all those who are resurrected from the pit experience. He will craved to kill and will only calm down when he does so. However there is a way to stop the blood lust from taking over. If he kills the man responsible for his death then and only then will the blood lust disappear forever."

Seeing the apartment door closing Kara turns in Jason's embrace before rewrapping her arms around Jason as she feels him burying his head into her shoulder.


	4. Jason?

Chapter 4

Just a mere couple of hours later lying on her bed with Jason sleeping in her arms Kara looks down towards Jason's sleeping form with concern riddled across her face. After taking a few hours to calm herself and Jason down from the encounter they just had Kara had managed to clean up her living room of the debris that was layed out everywhere caused by Ra's al Gaul and his men. With a quick mop job Kara had managed to scrub away the blood trail that was all across the living room floor and had cleared out the broken furniture until the once destroyed living room looked as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. Well except for a minor redecorating job of the area that is. Once this task was completed Kara had made supper for Jason while never taking her eyes off of him. After eating in total silence and her concern only deepening for the man sitting next to her side Kara lead Jason into her bedroom. Seeing the look of fear still in Jason's eyes from the recent events of what happened earlier in the day Kara silently told Jason that everything is okay. That she was there now to protect him before gently laying down on her bed bringing Jason down with her.

Now as Kara watches Jason sleep Ra's al Gaul's words echo through out her mind over and over as some doubt starts to enter her mind. Is this truly Jason in front of her? Was Ra's al Gaul right in saying that Jason was gone? Quickly shaking these thoughts out of her mind Kara comes to a resolution that it is Jason right here in front of her. That even if Ra's was right she would find a way to get through to Jason. She would find a way to get her Jason back. All she needed to do now was come up with a plan to get through to the man that was deep inside that she loves. Find a way to get him back.

With a smile forming on her face Kara leans down towards Jason's sleeping form before softly whispering.

" Jason? I know that you can hear me. I know that you are in there somewhere deep inside. I promise you that i will find a way to fix you. Even if i have to walk to the end of the earth, I will find a way. I promise."

Leaning her head back Kara rests her head on her pillow before slowly closing her eyes as a smile forms on her face.

For the next few hours the apartment was completely silent until Jason's sleeping form let out a small whimper. Slowly Jason's body started to shake as flash after flash of recent memories entered into his mind. First it all started when the darkness left his eyes with the memory of his death. The last images of him raising his head up from a cold floor of the warehouse to see a explosive device wired all around the inside of his cell before suddenly a flash of flames erupted around him sending him back into total darkness. But then the darkness was suddenly lifted as a small light started to creep into his closed eyelids. Suddenly echoing through out his mind came voice after voice whispering into his ears to get up. To rise up.

But when one voice particular entered into his mind pleading for him to come back to her suddenly Jason snapped open his eyes and rose from the water with haste. Rising out of the water with the feeling that his whole body was completely on fire from the water he was in Jason had let out a small scream as he looked around the room seeing nothing but masked men surrounding him with a familiar face looking on in the background. The face of one of his mentor's greatest enemies. Getting out of the water quickly Jason had managed to escape the clutches of the men and women around him before quickly running out of the room with haste as he heard the sounds of someone barking orders to seize him.

Feeling Jason moving in her arms Kara slowly opens up her eyes before they go wide when she feels Jason's body starting to thrash in her arms. Leaning down Kara quickly wraps her arms around Jason before bringing him up closer to her as tears start to form in her eyes. Hearing Jason letting out small whispers to get away from him a few tears start to fall down Kara's cheeks before she gently whispers out.

" Shh. It's okay Jason. Nobody can hurt you now. It's okay."

Seeing Jason starting to calm down from hearing her voice a small smile appears on Kara's face before she leans down to give Jason's forehead a kiss.

" Go back to sleep my love. Everything will be okay. I promise."

Pulling Jason even closer to her with a smile on her face Kara closes her eyes before the darkness takes over her eyes. Once her eyes had closed unaware to her knowledge a small smile appeared on Jason's face as a pleasant memory entered his mind.

The memory of when Jason and Kara had first met just a couple of years ago. The memory of Bruce Wayne telling him that they were going to Metropolis to track down the Scarecrow. A memory of arriving inside of the giant city of Metropolis to only be met by a beautiful girl at the side of Clark Kent. A girl that had shown him so much kindness the first moment she had spoken to him. The girl in due time he learned to be one of Metropolis's greatest heroes Supergirl. The memory of spending the day with her at an amusement park just having a good time with her. Like if it was a date of some sorts before they were attacked by Toyman.

As his memory comes to a close Jason's smile widens when he remembers the outcome of that encounter. Of how he had saved Supergirl from an attack by Toyman. A act which earned him a kiss on the cheek for his courage by Supergirl before she flew away with Toyman to the local police station. From that moment on Jason started to feel something as he watches her fly away. Started to feel his heart beating out of his chest as if he was in love.

* * *

As the sun creeps through her bedroom window hitting her face slowly Kara opens her eyes before a smile comes to her face when she looks down to see Jason sleeping peacefully next to her. Seeing a piece of hair blocking Jason's face from her view slowly Kara tucks his hair behind his ear before gently starting to stroke his hair. As she continues to stroke his hair Kara's smile only widens when she sees a small smile appear on Jason's face before a few minutes later Kara watches as Jason's eyes slowly opening.

Upon Jason waking up Kara had slowly gotten out of bed before making her way over towards her dresser. As she grabbed some casual clothes for her to wear Kara glanced over her shoulder at Jason while she thought about what she needed to do for the day for Jason. Knowing that he had nothing but the clothes he had on Kara decided that after she had gotten dressed that she would take Jason over to the mall to get him some new clothing to wear. That maybe if he spent the day around her like they used to that maybe he would come back. That he would return to his former self. She had to believe this.

Believe that maybe by just spending the day out with Jason would help cause him to start to remember who he is. From everything that she had seen from Jason in the last day Kara was sure that he recognized her but was he truly himself? Did he know who he truly was? Is he Jason Todd or it is a lost soul possessing Jason's body? Was Ra's al Gaul right in that her Jason was dead?

Wanting to find of the answers herself quickly going through her attire Kara grabbed a small casual attire of a white t shirt and some jeans before quickly exiting the room towards her bathroom. Once she was changed Kara had quickly made her way back into her bedroom before leading Jason out of her apartment hand in hand.

After arriving at the mall for the next few hours Kara had lead Jason into clothing store after store purchasing all sorts of new attire for Jason to wear. Once they had left the first store Kara glanced over towards Jason with a smile when she saw Jason dressed in a casual outfit just like her in a t shirt and jeans instead of the ripped pair of attire he had previously been god knows how long. Attire she was quick to throw away once Jason was dressed in some new clothing. But this time however as Kara leads Jason out of one particular clothing store Kara glances over towards Jason with a small smirk.

" Hmm something is still not right about your attire."

Seeing Jason looking down towards what he is wearing suddenly a bright smile forms on Kara's face.

" Oh i know what it is now. My big tough guy is missing his jacket."

Leaning back Kara wraps an arm around Jason's own before leading him to the opposite end of the mall towards a store they had previously been in. Just a couple of minutes after arriving inside of the store with a bright smile on her face Kara had lead Jason out of the store with a new purchase she had just made. Glancing over her shoulder with her smile widening Kara looks towards Jason who is now wearing a new leather jacket.

" That's better."

Once Kara had turned her head back to look forward suddenly a flashback started to occur inside of Jason's mind. The memory of his last conversation he had with Kara before the explosion. A memory of excitement of telling Kara that he had found his real mother. Remembering the happiness he had felt in his voice when he was just talking to Kara about the whole situation. That he would be reunited with his mother with the promise that he would call her as soon as he had his meeting with his mother. A promise that he was forced to break. The only time he had broken a promise to her. The memory of wanting to tell Kara how he had truly felt about her to only chicken out with Kara doing the same on the other line that night. Well he had hoped anyways.

With his flashback ending a small smile comes to Jason's face as he feels Kara leading him out of the mall hand in hand.

* * *

Looking over from the kitchen with her face riddled with concern Kara looks over towards a silent Jason who is sitting on her living room couch. After getting a safe distance away from the mall using her superior strength and ability to fly Kara grabbed a hold of Jason's waist before taking off into the air to head back towards her apartment. As she flew herself and Jason back to her apartment a smile came to Kara's face when she saw a event that was taking place a little ways from the mall. Well little ways for her anyways. A small carnival down below.

As she flew over the event hearing the sound of kids laughing with joy a smile came to Kara's face when a memory enters her mind. The memory of when she had taken Jason to an amusement park the first time she had met him. Something that she always referred to as her first ever date. A memory she has charasied. Not only from having a good time with Jason throughout the day but for what happened when a certain criminal attacked.

The memory of Toyman entering into the amusement park with a new mechanical suit. A suit that proved to be a worthy opponent for her on this day. When she had quickly engaged Toyman soon after she had learned that they were evenly matched due to some of the technology on the suit. Technology that she and her cousin learned later on came from LexCorp. Once she had found a weakness to beat the villain it came at a price. With her laser beams blasting through the shields of Toyman's suit Kara was quickly smacked to the side. Once she had looked up that was when she saw Toyman looking towards her with a smirk across his face as he raised up one of his mechanical arms up into the air.

But that was when Jason took action. Coming out of nowhere the second Robin had quickly drove down his stick into the arm that was pointing at Kara causing sparks to fly all across the place. Making his way over to Kara with haste Jason grabbed her from off of the ground before Toyman was blown back when the mechanical arm exploded as Jason shielded her from the blast.

At that moment unaware to Jason's knowledge a smile appeared on Kara's face as Jason held her close in his arms. A smile that from that day on always came to Kara's face when she saw or heard Jason's name being spoken.

But now as she makes lunch Kara concern had only deepened when she didn't get the results that she wanted for the day so far. Did she truly believe that it would only take a few hours to get the man she loved back. No but she was tired of waiting. She had waited for over a year to see his face again. To hear his voice. A year that seemed to last an eternity for her.

But unaware to her inside of the living room her prayers were slowly being answered. With memory after memory flooding back into his mind for the last hour a sudden shine from a living room table in the corner of the room catches Jason's eye. Getting up from the couch with a pair of interested eyes watching his every move Jason stops at the table where he sees a frame picture being displayed along with a few others. A picture that was taken just over a year ago. A small framed picture of himself standing next to Kara,Dick,and Barbara inside of a local park in Bludhaven. A picture of him with his arm around Kara as Dick did the same with Barbara.

Remembering that particular day brings a small small to Jason's face unaware to Kara. The memory of all of his friends just having fun. Just pretending to have normal lives. No fighting criminals or any super villains. No having to save the world from being taken over. Just a nice day at the park.

" I forgot how dorky Dick looked that day. I mean seriously who wears a turtleneck sweatshirt on a sunny day?"

Snapping her eyes up from the counter top Kara quickly makes her way over towards Jason before embracing him in a hug as her tears start to form in her eyes. As tears fall down her cheeks Kara closes her eyes as she feels Jason returning the hug in full. With a smile slowly forming on her face Kara leans her head back before locking eyes with Jason.

" Jason?"

Seeing a smile forming on Jason's face Kara's smile widens before she feels Jason's hands on each of her cheeks. As she feels Jason rubbing away the tears from her eyes her smile turns into a bright smile when she sees Jason nodding his head.

" Hey gorgeous."

Letting out a small laugh of joy more tears start to fall from Kara's eyes to the floor below as she stares into Jason's eyes. Tears of joy for getting the one thing she desired the most. Her one wish that she has wanted for the last year. As she locks eyes with Jason slowly Kara leans forward before she feels his lips pressed to her for a passionte kiss. A kiss filled with nothing but love. With her lips curling up into a smile Kara returns the kiss in full before after a few seconds she breaks off the kiss to get some much needed air. With pure happiness radiating from her eyes for the first time in over a year Kara looks deep into Jason's eyes for a brief second before she buries her head into Jason's neck. Feeling Jason rubbing circles across her back Kara starts to calm down as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

" Please don't leave me."

Feeling Jason giving her forehead a kiss Kara's smile widens as she tightens her grip around Jason.

" I will never leave you again. I promise."


	5. Stay With Me

Chapter 5

After holding Kara tight in his arms for the next hour Jason had slowly lead Kara over towards the living room couch while never breaking his hold he had on her. That is where they can be found now. Laying across the couch with Kara in his arms Jason continues to stroke Kara's hair with a smile on his face as he hears her letting out happy moans.

" Jason what do you remember? About your resurrection i mean."

Turning her head slightly Kara looks into Jason's eyes as she feels him slowly stroking her hair.

" I remember everything. Over the last few days everything has been coming back to me slowly. I remember visiting my mother in Ethiopia. When i saw her in this coffee shop i was so happy Kara. I was so happy that i got to see my mother again. Someone that i thought that i would never see again. When we were heading to her apartment i was going to call you about meeting her when we got there. But when we arrived at her apartment he was there waiting for us. He ambushed me from behind and before i knew it, I woke up tied to this chair with my mother lying on the ground."

Seeing a few tears escaping Jason's eyes Kara reaches up slowly with her right hand before she wipes away his tears gently with her thumb.

" Shh it's okay. You don't have to tell me what that monster did to you."

" Yes i do. You are the only person that i will ever tell about this. I can't talk about this with anyone else. The only person i trust is you."

Feeling Jason leaning into her hand Kara softly starts to rub his cheek with her thumb as she gives him a small smile.

" Okay. You can tell me. Just please always remember this. Always remember that no matter what that monster did to you that i will always love you."

Leaning down Jason gives Kara a gentle kiss before leaning back to looking away from Kara towards the ceiling as if he is replaying the memory in his head. The memory of his encounter with the Joker in Ethiopia.

" When i woke up i saw her laying on the ground. My mother just laying there on the ground not moving. I tried to get a look at her to see if she was hurt and that was when i saw…."

Looking up seeing Jason's eyes closed shut with a few tears escaping his eyes Kara reaches up grabbing a hold of Jason's free hand before giving it a squeeze.

" It's okay. I'm right here."

Taking a deep breathe Jason opens up his eyes before looking down towards Kara.

" He scarred her. All across my mother's face that bastard carved a grin. That was when i heard this laugh coming from this dark room in the corner. He came out of the room with this sadistic smile across his face. When he reached down and grabbed my mother, I tried to break free. I tried to lunge out of my chair at him but the binds that were holding my wrists and legs were too strong. He killed her. I watched him kill my mother right in front of my eyes."

Looking up seeing Jason taking a few deep breathes Kara gives his hand a squeeze.

" After that i don't know how but the next thing i remember was waking up in this cold room with my arms chained up to this ceiling and my legs tied tight together. He came out of the shadows with this crowbar in his hands and started questioning me about things. Things like who Batman is. Where the Bat cave was located. When i didn't give him any answers that was when he…."

With her free hand clenching into a fist Kara looks into Jason's eyes as her anger starts to rise towards The Joker.

" When he started to torture you."

" Yeah. Every few hours he would keep questioning me about the same things over and over again. Each time i didn't tell him anything he would strike me with his crowbar. After a couple of days of hanging inside of this dark room he engulfed the room in this light. That was when i saw what he had planned for me. The walls were completely covered wires that were attached to some kind of explosive device. When he finally left that was when i heard this ticking coming from my right. On this barrel over in the corner was a timer that was counting down from 30 minutes. I tried to crawl away to the warehouse door but i didn't have the strength in me. But that was when i thought of coming back to you. You gave me strength and i started to slowly make my way to the door. But i was too late. When i reached for the door knob i looked back at the timer to see it hit zero before i closed my eyes and thought of you.

That was when i woke up in this water. I heard these voices whispering into my ears to get up. But then i heard your voice. You were pleading with me to come back to you. I rose out of the water when my body felt like it was on fire. Like i was being burned alive. I looked around and saw that i was in this large room. Some kind of underground room with a group of masked men surrounding me with Raus al Gaul in the background with a woman standing next to him. I leaped out of the water and started running up these massive stairs while the voice of Raus ordering his men to capture me echoed up the stairs.. I kept running and running with these men chasing after me. They were trying to attack me but i was able to escape this mansion that i was in before running outside into this forest. After an hour of running i was finally able to lose them in the woods but it was so cold. That was when i realized that i had been taking somewhere up in the mountains. I thought i was going to freeze to death. But i kept going on because of you. I don't know how but i kept hearing your voice calling out to me. Telling me to keep going. To come back to you. After a few hours i found this small village before this old couple found me and gave me some clothing. Shortly after i left and traveled here to Metropolis. You know the rest."

After a few minutes of silence Kara hears Jason taking a deep breathe before she looks back up towards him.

" Kara what exactly has happened since i have been gone?"

" That night when i held you in my arms i was so angry. Angrier than i have ever been in my life. I wanted revenge for what that monster did to you. Revenge for taking you away from me. I took off from the warehouse and went to Gotham to find the Joker. When i got to his hideout i had my mind made up that i wasn't going to take him in. That he didn't deserve to go to prison just to be free again in a couple of months. When i found him, I was going to kill him."

Kara watches as Jason turn his head before she locks eyes with him.

" You were?"

" Yeah but i didn't get the chance. When i found the Joker inside of this old house of mirrors building, I beated him to an inch of his life. I was about to kill him when Bruce and my cousin showed up. I tried Jason. But they wouldn't let me."

" What happened to the Joker then?"

" He is currently in Arkham Asylum. Over the last year, I have kept constant watch of his whereabouts. While this has happened some other changes occurred in Gotham as well as here. A few months after your funeral Barbara moved away from Gotham. After your funeral she was so devastated and blamed herself for your death when she was comforted by Dick. Shortly after she decided to move away to Bludhaven to be with Dick. That was when i found out that she retired Batgirl and instead goes by a new name of the Oracle. A hero who works behind the scenes in Bludhaven as Nightwing's eyes to the city.

My cousin also changed while you were gone. After your funeral he did a lot of thinking. Mostly about this woman that he loved in Lois Lane. After a month of debating he decided to tell Lois his secret identity and has been dating her ever since.

As for me the day after your funeral was the day i decided to retire Supergirl. I just couldn't put on the cape anymore. Every time that i did it brought back painful memories. The only time that i have put the cape on was when a creature named Doomsday attacked Metropolis. My cousin was struggling against this monster and it was only then when Supergirl returned. For the rest of the time you have been away i have been blending in more with society. I even got a good paying job at the Daily Planet. After work everyday i would go and visit you. I would talk to you like we used to everyday. I had just returned home when we were reunited a few days ago. You know the rest."

Taking a few moments to allow everything to sink into Jason's mind Kara takes a deep breathe.

" What are you going to do now?"

" I don't know. I feel so lost now. Like i don't have a purpose anymore."

" You can stay here with me. Please stay with me. Jason, I love you. I love you and you love me. We can take care of each other. Please stay with me."

Looking into Kara's eyes seeing them pleading with him to say yes slowly Jason's face forms a smile before he nods his head. As he sees a bright smile forming on Kara's face Jason leans down before pressing his lips to Kara's for a long passionate kiss. After a few minutes needing some much needed air Jason breaks away from the kiss while keeping his head leaning against Kara's forehead.

" You know i have never had a job before. Maybe it could be fun. Beats having to chase bad guys all the time."

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara nods her head against Jason's.

" Don't worry we will think of something."

Leaning up Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss before slowly she gets off of the couch. With a bright smile on her face Kara grabs a hold of Jason's hands before slowly leading him towards her bedroom. Right as they get inside of the room without giving Jason a moment to react Kara wraps her arms around the back of Jason's neck before proceeding to give him a long deep kiss. As she battle for control of the kiss Kara's lips curl up into a smile before she slowly lowers herself and Jason down to the bed. Once her back hits the bed gently Kara breaks off the kiss before she lets out a small laugh of joy. But her laughter was quickly silenced when she was pulled into another deep kiss as her hands roomed downwards. As she feels Jason deepening the kiss Kara lets out a moan as she undoes the button on Jason's jeans. Feeling Jason breaking off the kiss Kara opens her eyes and gives him a bright smile before she watches Jason remove his jeans leaving his lower body only covered by his new boxers.

With her smile widening Kara reaches down towards the bottom of her shirt before she lifts it up over her head revealing a blue bra underneath before she throws her shirt over to the side where Jason's jean were just thrown. Reaching back over Kara pulls Jason back into another kiss before seconds later she feels his hands slowly making their way up her body towards her breasts. As she feels his hands softly grabbing each of her breasts and giving them a squeeze the only thing that Kara could do was moan before she deepened the kiss. Right as she feels his hands leaving her breasts Kara reaches up cupping his cheeks before the sudden sound of a strap being undone brings a smile to her face. As she wiggles out of her bra leaving her breasts exposed for the world to see. Right as she hears the sound of her bra hitting the floor Kara lets out a loud moan when she feels Jason breaking off the kiss before she feels her left nipple being gently sucked.

As she feels Jason swirling his tongue around her nipple for the next few seconds Kara continues to let out moans before she feels a damp spot slowly start to form between her legs. Feeling Jason giving her other nipple the same treatment Kara lets out another moan before she slowly starts to undo the buttons of her jeans. As she feels Jason's mouth leaving her chest Kara opens up her eyes to see Jason removing his shirt before in a sudden move Kara slides her jeans down her legs before throwing them off to the side. Right as she sees a smile come to Jason's face Kara returns the smile before pulling him back down into another passionte kiss. As she fights for control of the kiss suddenly a smile forms on Kara's face when she feels Jason pulling out of the kiss before he slowly starts to plant kisses down her body.

Right as she feels him kissing his lower stomach and getting only lower Kara's breathing only got heavier before suddenly she let out a moan when she felt his tongue flicking her womanhood through her underwear. Then another and another until she suddenly felt her underwear being slid down her legs and heard the sound of them being flung to the side before she felt Jason's tongue plunge forward past her wet folds. This not only caused Kara to let out a happy moan that was like music to Jason's ears but for Kara to wrap her legs around Jason's head before she held his head firmly with one hand while the other held onto on of her breasts. As she continued to get pleasure that she knew only Jason could give her suddenly Kara's eyes widened as she felt the first orgasm of her young life coming. But this didn't stop Jason as at that moment Jason closed his mouth around her clit before he began to suck. As she felt her orgasm coming Kara let out a scream as she felt her legs buckle and her breathe to be taken away.

Hearing Kara taking some deep breathes from above Jason removes his mouth from her clit before he kisses is way up towards her body. Right as he gets to her face to give her another kiss in a sudden move Jason feels himself being flipped around before he feels his back on the bed with Kara smiling over him. As he returns the smile within a second Jason feels Kara quickly removing his boxers before in a sudden move he feels her pressing her lips back to his for a deep kiss. But as he feels Kara deepening the kiss suddenly a smile comes to Jason's face when he feels himself entering Kara. As he reached down to grip her waist slowly he felt Kara sink down into him inch by inch until there was no more to take. Feeling her starting to move up and down Jason slowly starts to get in a rythum with her as he feels her moaning in his mouth. Right as he feels her breaking off the kiss and lean her head back as he hears her shouting out swear after swear which he found to be one of the hottest things he had ever heard Jason tightens his grip around Kara's waist before he starts to quicken the pace.

Without breaking off contact suddenly Jason flips them over as he starts to quicken the pace. As he feels Kara's legs wrapping around him tight and her moans getting louder Jason continues to quicken the pace as he feels his first ever orgasm coming.

" Jason i'm close."

" Me too gorgeous."

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara wraps her arms around the back of Jason's neck before pulling his head down to give him a deep kiss. But the kiss only lasts a few seconds as Kara broke away from the kiss before she dugs her hands deep into her bed grabbing a firm hold of the sheets. Within a few more minutes Kara screamed out Jason's name as he did the same with her before she felt Jason collapsing onto of her. As he tried to regain her breathe a smile came to Kara's face when she felt Jason moving over to her side before he took her gently into his arms. As she lifted her head and rested it down on Jason's chest Kara's smile only widened at what she just realized she just did. That she just made love to the one that she loves more than anything.

" Kara?"

Slowly turning her head Kara looks up towards Jason seeing him smiling down towards her.

" There is something that i've always wanted to tell you. But i was too scared before. Too scared that if i did it would ruin whatever relationship we had. And i couldn't do that. I couldn't lose you. But i need to tell you now. Kara, I love you. I always have ever since the day we met."

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara leans up and gives Jason a gentle kiss before breaking off the kiss to give him a bright smile.

" And i love you too Jason. I have always loved you and will forever love you."

Seeing a smile forming on Jason's face only makes Kara's smile widen before she reaches over and grabs a hold of the blanket that is hanging on the bed. With a flick of her wrist Kara sends the blanket over herself and Jason before he rests her head down on Jason's chest and closes her eyes.


	6. A New Beginning

Chapter 6

When the sun starts to creep through the shades of her bedroom window and onto her face with a smile slowly forming on her face Kara opens up her eyes as she feels a pair of arms wrapped around her protectively. Looking down seeing that she is laying on the man of her dreams her smile widens as she starts to replay what had happened the previous day. That not only did her dream come true in that she got her Jason back but she also shared a passionate night together. Something she had never experienced before and swore to never experience unless it was with the man that she loved. To experience it with Jason.

Now as she looks up to see Jason sleeping peacefully next to her with his arms wrapped around her in possession a bright smile forms on Kara's face as she feels for the first time in her life safe. Safe for being in the arms of the man that she loves. Finally at peace in her mind with only things looking up for her now. Gently leaning up Kara presses her lips to Jason's own for a gentle kiss before a few seconds later she feels him starting to kiss her back. Opening up her eyes Kara's face breaks into a bright smile when she sees Jason opening up his eyes to look towards her with a smile across his face.

Gently wiggling herself out of Jason's embrace Kara gets up from the bed before slowly moving over towards her dresser with a smile still across her face. As she nears the dresser Kara glances over her shoulder to see Jason with a wide smile across his face with his eyes going up and down her nude body. With her smile widening Kara rolls her eyes at Jason before turning back towards her dresser to get something to wear. As she looks through her dresser looking for the proper attire to wear for the day suddenly Kara jumps up in surprise when she feels Jason's arms wrapped around her waist. Leaning back Kara relaxes into Jason's embrace before speaking out in a soft voice.

" As much as i would like to stay like this, I have to return to work today."

" You said you work for the Daily Planet with your cousin right? What do you do there? Do you go out on field assignments like him and Lois?"

" No. While my cousin and Lois handle all of the field assignment work, I write a few articles in the newspaper. I also make the final edits to Lois's paper before it is printed and sent out."

Leaning back seeing a smile on Jason's face brings a smile to Kara's face before she feels Jason giving her a quick gentle kiss on the lips.

" While you get dressed and ready for work, I will be the good housewife and make you some breakfast."

Letting out a small laugh Kara pecks Jason on the lips before she feels his hands leaving her waist. Turning back towards her dresser Kara grabs a bra and a pair of panties before she glances over her shoulder seeing Jason exiting out of the bedroom in just a pair of boxers. Grabbing everything else that she would need for work Kara quickly makes her way into her bathroom before seconds later the sound of the shower running echoes throughout the apartment.

After twenty minutes the bathroom door opens revealing Kara looking completely refreshed with a smile on her face. Smelling something delicious in the air with a bright smile on her face Kara walks over towards the kitchen before her smile widens at what she sees on her kitchen table. Across the table on a variety of plates lays eggs,bacon,toast,and some pancakes. Hearing a whistle coming from the stove Kara moves away from the table before she looks over to see Jason at the stove flipping a batch of newly made pancakes.

" When did you learn how to cook?"

" Oh that it's nothing. To tell you the truth i have never been much of a cook. Alfred helped teach me how to cook a couple of things. I always hated how he was treated by Bruce like he was his slave. So i decided to help Alfred cook whenever i could. Actually now that i think about it i tried to help Alfred do just about everything. But at times he would give me a stern look and say get back to your studies Master Jason."

Turning his head with a smile on his face as Jason sees Kara his eyes suddenly go wide at the attire he sees Kara wearing. Seeing Kara dressed in black body suit with a matching black skirt underneath causes Jason's mouth to drop before his shocked state is snapped when he hears Kara giggling at his response.

" Do you wear that to work every day?"

" Yes. Do you like it?"

" Like it? I love it! In fact i think that i am going to owe the big guy upstairs for creating that outfit!"

Letting out a small laugh Kara gives Jason a kiss on the cheek as he passes on by her with a plate of pancakes before following him to the table. After a quick breakfast with a smile on her face Kara leads Jason to her apartment door before she turns back around and gives Jason a gentle kiss.

" Have a great day at work gorgeous."

" Wait? What are you going to do while i am gone? I won't be back for at least a couple of hours."

" I was thinking that i could walk around Metropolis for a while to not only get to know my new home but to also go job hunting. While i was out i was also thinking about finding a nearby gym. Since i am dating the most beautiful girl in the world now, I need to keep up my manly figure."

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara leans forward giving Jason a gentle kiss before she turns around and leaves the apartment closing the door behind herself.

Once he sees the apartment door closing Jason slowly makes his way back into Kara's bedroom before he retrieves her laptop that is laying on a nightstand right next to the bed. Retrieving the laptop Jason makes his way over into the living room before sitting down on the couch. Flipping open the laptop Jason quickly enters into a internet browser search engine before typing in the Joker's name and the date of his death. What he finds coming up in the search engine's results make his eyes go wide and for him to be totally shocked. Across the screen hundreds of website links come up featuring a few articles about what happened on the date.

Quickly clicking on the first link Jason scrolls down and reads the article finding that the article was written by Vicky Vale. A known publisher and news reporter in Gotham City. What he finds written in the article brings a small smile to his face. Across the article describes how the Joker was last captured by the Batman before he was brought to Arkham. The article also spoke of what shape he was brought to Arkham in. Looking through the details not only does Jason's smile widen when he reads about that not only did the Joker have a severely fractured skull and most of his bones in his upper body broken including his ribs but for his nose to be completely shattered.

As he neared the bottom of the article and saw a few brief details of what happened to the Joker's henchwoman Harley Quinn made Jason for a brief moment feel pity for the clown girl. On the bottom of the article in a separate paragraph Jason reads about the extent of injuries that Harley Quinn had sustained on that given night. That not only did she have her all of her ribs broken as well just like the Joker but major damage was done to her spine. In fact the article described in great detail that Harley Quinn had sustained so much damaged to her spine that she was now paralyzed from the waist down.

Looking away from the laptop's screen Jason brings his hands up to his face to rub his eyes as he starts to relive the story that Kara had told him yesterday. The story of how she told him that she was going after the Joker for vengeance when she held his dead body in her arms. That she had no plans on allowing the madman to run free and live alive inside of a prison that she knew he would escape from eventually. Like most villains always did. In fact every criminal always would escape at some point after just a few months of being held inside of the Asylum before it would force his former mentor to spring back into action. But it would always come with a cost. Another few bodies here and there before they would be captured and thrown back into prison. A never ending cycle. A cycle he always wanted to break. To protect the city and show every crime boss or criminal what would happen if they crossed a line.

But that was when a question entered into Jason's mind. Why didn't Bruce avenge him? Why would he allow this monster to continue to live when he could have rid this monster from this world? That was when a smile came to Jason's face as he comes to a realization. A realization in his mind that Bruce never cared about him. But someone else truly did. Someone who was willing to do what should have been done a long time ago. Someone who loves and cares for him just as much as he does about her.

Going back into the search engine screen right as he is about to close the laptop just out of curiosity Jason types in Gotham City into the search engine to see what is happening in his old home. When he sees a few recent images pop up onto the screen above a few news articles Jason's eyes widen and his hands clutch into fists as his blood starts to boil from what he is seeing being displayed. Reaching over Jason clicks hard on one of the first images being displayed before his fists get even tighter at what he sees. In the image is a picture of Batman and a young boy standing next to him. But not just any ordinary boy. The kid is dressed up in a Robin suit. In fact it was his old suit.

" Is that all i was to you! Just your fucking puppet! Someone you could just replace like nothing ever happened!"

Exiting out of the web browser Jason closes the laptop with a thud before he makes his way over towards the apartment door. Taking a deep breathe trying to calm himself down Jason reaches over grabbing his leather coat from the coat rack before he exits out of the apartment closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Just minutes later after Jason had exited the apartment and started to make his way out of the apartment complex Kara is found walking inside of the Daily Planet building with a smile on her face. Something that many of her co workers were not accustomed to seeing. In fact they rarely saw this happening for over a year. But now as Kara walks through the building her happiness radiates around the building not only causing everyone's moods to be lifted but smiles to come across their faces from seeing their co worker finally happy again. How her mood was lifted they didn't know nor did they care. All they cared about was she was finally happy again.

Once she arrived on her floor and sat her desk as she powers up her computer unaware to her knowledge a muscular figure approaches her from the other side of the room. As she watches her computer power up Kara listens in as the footsteps get closer before she turns her head to see her cousin standing before her. With a smile still across her face that hasn't left ever since she left her apartment slowly Kara watches as a smile forms on Clark's face.

" So how are you feeling cousin?"

" I'm feeling great! I feel whole again."

" Well that is great to hear. I know the last year has been really hard for you ever since Jason passed away. You always seemed to be sad all the time and were having a lot of us worried. But i am glad to see you happy again cousin."

" I'm sorry cousin for having all of you worried about me. I just missed him so much and didn't want to be around anyone or anything. But everything is okay now. Everything is back to the way it used to be. Back to the way its suppose to be."

While looking at Kara's face Clark watches her smile widening as he raises a eyebrow at her.

" What do you mean by that cousin?"

" It would be better if we talk about this in private. Can you and Lois come to my apartment tonight? I can explain everything to you then."

Giving his cousin a nod Clark walks away from Kara's desk before he glances back to see a bright smile on her face which causes a small smile to form on his knowing that Kara is finally happen again.


	7. Metropolis

Chapter 7

So this is Metropolis. That is what is going through the mind of Jason Todd as he walks further into the city. Jason had visited Metropolis time to time with Bruce when a villain would make his way into town but now Jason started to look at the city differently with a new found look. He now took in the sight of the world's mightiest city. In fact the deeper he got into the city the more intrigued he became. Sure Gotham City had its amazing spots but to Jason nothing Gotham had was beating Metropolis at the moment. Not only did he not have to worry about some crazy madman trying to take over the city thanks to a certain red caped superhero but he also didn't need to wear a mask anymore. He didn't need to be a hero and could focus on what he really wanted in life. To live a nice normal life. Live a life with the girl of his dreams.

As Jason comes up to a street light and starts to wait patiently for the cross walk traffic light to blink green Jason lets out a chuckle when he sees a large billboard on a building across from him. A picture of Metropolis's greatest hero Superman. The man of steel and arch enemy of Lex Luthor. A known billore hellbent on destroying Superman and Kara. Over his dead body Jason thinks in his head.

Once the light turns green on the street light walking with a small crowd of Metropolis's citizens Jason makes his way across the street before walking with the group down a long sidewalk. As he continues to look around the city taking in his new home a smile comes to Jason's face when he sees a small gym coming up down the sidewalk to his left. Breaking away from the group that has continued to walk down the sidewalk Jason makes his way inside before his smile returns at what he sees. Inside as he looks around Jason notices that this isn't some kind of normal gym.

All around in the main room of the gym Jason sees a few rows of punching bags with men and women alike practicing some form of martial arts. Something that Jason already started to like about this gym. But that is not the only thing that catches Jason's eye. Off to the other side of the large room Jason sees a large area separated by some see through glass for people who seem to doing some sort of yoga stretches. Something he deemed to be a nice exercise room. A little warm up room for all the martial artists before getting down to the real work.

His thoughts are snapped when he feels a hand on his shoulder. With a moment of hesitation Jason quickly grabs the unknown's arm before flipping him over his shoulder to the ground. Right as he brings his right hand down to strike Jason suddenly stops when he sees the man below him putting his hands up in mock surrender.

" Woo easy man. Didn't mean to spook you."

Unclenching his right hand Jason slowly stands up as he extends his hand down towards the man on the ground. Within a second of feeling his hand being grabbed Jason helps the man to his feet before he watches the man dust himself off.

" The name is Chris Maxwell. I'm the owner of the gym."

Hearing the news that he had just dropped the owner of the gym makes Jason's eyes go wide before he starts to scratch the back of his neck as he looks over towards Chris with a sheepish smile.

" Oh man. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…."

Jason suddenly stops speaking when he sees Chris raise his hand up towards him as he shakes his head.

" It's fine. It's actually the first time anyone has ever knocked me down. You must have some serious martial arts skills."

" What?"

" Come on kid. I saw the look in your eyes. You acted on instinct. I have been a martial arts trainer for 5 years. I know an martial artist when i see one. So how many years have you studied the arts?"

" Oh well i've studied the martial arts ever since i was young."

" Well i'll have to say whoever trained you did very well. I've never seen anyone move that fast."

" Yeah. I did have a good teacher in some things. I guess you can say martial arts was one of the only good things he did for me."

" Well kid if you are looking for a job i'm looking for a new trainer. A trainer to help train a new generation of martial artists. You interested?"

" What? Just like that?"

" Yeah pretty much. Like i said kid, I know a martial artist when i see one. You are in my opinion more advanced in the arts than anyone in this building. I can tell if you were to fight anyone in this building in a real fight that they would end up dead. So you interested?"

" Yeah?"

" Good. If you will come with me to my office. We just have some small paperwork to fill out."

Seeing Chris heading to a small side room towards the back of the room Jason follows after him as he glances around to see everyone looking at him before he closes the office door behind him. After just a couple of minutes of filling out some paperwork Jason exited out of the gym as it's newest martial arts trainer. Something Jason did not expect to happen once he had arrived into the gym but it gave him the same results he wanted. Even more now that he in his mind had taken the next step towards having a normal life. Of getting a job to help Kara pay the bills. A job that he would not only be able to stay in fighting shape if a threat too great had presented itself that forced himself and Kara to come out of retirement but also a job he wouldn't be clueless at.

But as he gets just a few blocks away from Kara's apartment a sudden noise from a nearby alleyway forces Jason to suddenly stop his advance to the apartment. As he listens closely Jason's eyes suddenly go wide when he hears a woman screaming out for help. With the hero side in him taking action Jason quickly rushes down towards the alleyway before his blood boils when he sees one man holding down a woman to the side of a building while another attempts to remove her pants. Quickly rushing over as he sees the man start to remove the frightened woman's pants down Jason jumps up into the air before he proceeds to superman punch the man in the face with all of his might. Without giving the rapist friend to react Jason proceeds to elbow the other man in the face before finishing him off with a spinning back kick that sends the man flying into a few nearby garbage cans.

Glancing to the ground seeing the two men down on the ground groaning in pain Jason takes a deep breathe before he looks over towards the woman. As he sees the woman reapplying his pants Jason watches her slowly back away from him before he crouches down next to her with a smile on his face.

" Hey it's okay. They can't hurt you now."

Looking up towards her savior feeling nothing but safe the woman slowly gets up to her feet before a smile comes to her face. Just as she opens up her mouth to thank her savior the woman's eyes go wide when she sees one of the men on the ground reach into his jacket before he slowly pulls out a gun.

" Look out!"

Snapping his head towards where the woman is looking Jason slowly sees the man raising a handgun up towards him. Quickly side stepping to his left Jason pushes the woman down to the ground as the man fires off a round that just misses Jason. Without allowing the man to get off another shot Jason quickly jumps on top of the man and grabs a firm hold of his arm with the gun as he hears the woman shouting out a scream. As he hears the woman's screams getting further and further away Jason struggles to point the gun away from himself as the man below him pulls the trigger. Bullet after bullet strike against the building next to him before Jason wins the battle of control and sends a vicious right punch down towards the man's face that results in the man going unconscious. Slowly rising to his feet Jason takes a look over his shoulder to see the other man still on the ground groaning in pain before he slowly starts to move out of the alleyway.

As he rounds the alleyway and starts to head back in the direction of Kara's apartment suddenly a laugh starts to enter into Jason's mind. A laugh he always hears in his nightmares. The laugh of his greatest enemy to date. As the laugh gets louder and louder Jason slowly starts to lose his footing until he suddenly stops at a street post. Gripping onto the post with his left hand Jason quickly reaches his right hand up towards his head as he sees pedestrians walking past him with looks of confusion across their faces. After a couple of seconds of closing his eyes Jason suddenly looks down when he feels a small tug on his jacket. Looking down Jason sees a young girl no older than 7 looking at him with a concerned look across her face.

" You okay mister?"

Feeling the laugh slowly dying down to even less than a whisper Jason nods his head at the young girl as he kneels down to her eye level.

" Yeah i'm okay. I just had a headache. Where's your mommy?"

" Oh my mommy is home. She is really sick and i went out to get her some medicine."

" Oh you did. Does your mommy know that you went out by yourself?"

" No. My mommy is really sick and was sleeping on the couch when i decided to go out to get her some medicine. I told her that it was my job to help her get better. Just like how she does it for me."

" Oh okay. Can you tell me where you live?"

" No i can't. I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

" Good girl but i think it would be a good idea then if you call your mommy to let her know where you are. That way she knows that you were taken by a complete stranger. I can take you home after once i have a talk with your mommy."

" But mister you're not a stranger. You live in the same house as me."

" What?"

" The big story house. Kara lives there too. She plays with me all the time. Even brings me to the park sometimes. She's really nice."

" You know Kara. Well i'm Jason Todd. I'm Kara's boyfriend."

Jason watches as suddenly the little girl's eyes go wide before a wide smile appears across her face.

" What? What did i say? Do i have something in my teeth?"

" So you're Jason! Kara talked about you all the time. How was your trip?"

" My trip?"

" Yeah Kara said that you had to go on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a long time."

" Oh that trip. I missed Kara too much so i decided to quit that job so i could see Kara more. Best decision that i have ever made. Now i get to see her everyday."

" That is so cool! Well since you're not a complete stranger can you bring me to a store. I need to pick up some medicine for my mommy."

" Oh okay. Do you know what medicine you need to pick up for your mommy?"

" Of course silly. I need to pick her up some chicken and noodle soup. That always helps me get better when i'm feeling sick."

Jason lets out a small laugh before he gives the small girl a nod.

" Okay. Which way to the nearest store?"

" It's that way."

Jason looks in the direction that the little girl is pointing before he slowly starts to stand up. As he feels his right hand being grabbed a smile comes to Jason's face as he feels himself being lead down the sidewalk by the little girl.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about the long delay. Been doing a lot of writing for another story as well as planning out other chapter for other stories including this one. This story will be updated weekly as my That 70's Show story is from now on. I will also be going back to do some edits for the first 6 chapters of the story to have a few scenes extended as well as show why the story is rated M.**

 **Pootamis**

 **NoLaurelNoArrow,KillOlicity**


	8. Revealing Secrets

Chapter 8

As she shuts down her office computer for the day and slowly makes her way through the Daily Planet building a smile was seen on Kara's face. A smile that had been unseen by her co workers for the past year. Something that once they had seen brought a smile to their faces even though they had no idea what it was for. Why her mood had changed so drastically. But the reason for the smile was simple in her mind. Her life was finally back in order. Finally back to the way things were before. Better yet they were even better. Now every time she went home she would see him. Jason the man that she loves. Someone she thought she would never see again. A man that had captured her heart the first day they ever met. The man that she had first made love with.

Even once she got outside of the building and slowly made her way through crowds of pedestrians to her apartment the smile remained on her face as endless possibilities began running through her mind. Possibilities of getting married to having children in the future with the one she loves. Arriving at her apartment building these thoughts are snapped before Kara rushes inside of the building not able to take being away from him for any longer. Arriving outside of her apartment door in just mere seconds after using her super speed Kara opens up her apartment door before a bright smile forms on her face when she smells something good cooking from the kitchen.

Silently Kara enters the apartment closing the door behind herself before she starts to make her way towards the kitchen. Looking inside of the kitchen finding the lights on but nobody in sight a confused look comes to Kara's face before she jumps up a bit when she feels a pair of arms hugging her from behind. Relaxing in the embrace Kara leans her head back with a smile on her face before she feels Jason giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" You're spoiling me. You know that right?"

Kara hears Jason letting out a chuckle before she feels him pressing his lips to hers for a gentle kiss.

" I know."

" So what are you cooking? It smells delicious."

Kara watches a smile form on Jason's face as he unwraps his arms from around her before she slowly feels herself being lead over to the oven. Feeling Jason letting go of her hands Kara watches Jason reach for the oven door before she watches the oven door opening to reveal a silver tray inside.

" Is lasagna still your favorite thing to eat?"

Looking up from the tray Jason sees Kara giving him a bright smile as she nods her head before he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of her neck then proceeding to give him a long deep kiss. Feeling Kara breaking off the kiss opening up his eyes Jason gives Kara a goofy smile as he sees her smiling brightly at him.

" I'll take that as a yes then.

As she feels his hands stroking her waist gently Kara's smile widens before the smile on her face disappears when she looks down to see Jason's hands badly bruised. Unwrapping her hands from the back of his neck Kara gently grabs his hands bringing them up to eye level before a horrified look comes to her face seeing the knuckles on each of his hands badly bruised.

" What happened?"

" I was on my way back to the apartment when i heard this woman screaming out for help. When i went to investigate that was when i saw these two men attempting to rape this young woman. I was able to stop them allowing the young woman to get away."

Feeling Kara softly start to rub his knuckles with her hands a small smile forms on Jason's face before he raises his hands up and places them on her cheeks.

" Hey i'm okay. There is nothing to worry about gorgeous."

Feeling Jason giving her a gentle kiss Kara opens her eyes before she gives him a smile.

" Okay. Oh that reminds me. We are having guests over tonight."

" Guests?"

" I invited my cousin and Lois over tonight. They should be here a little after supper time. My cousin is taking Lois out to some fancy restaurant before they are coming over here."

" Um are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean to them i'm still technically dead gorgeous."

" Yes. They are going to find out eventually just like everyone else. Everyone that matters anyways like Barbara,Dick,and Alfred."

" Not Bruce?"

" Nope. The way i see it he can go fuck himself."

Jason lets out a small laugh as he watches Kara's smile widen.

" Besides my cousin will be able to help us. He will be able to help find a way to cure the bloodlust that is inside of you. And if anything he will understand our relationship. He will understand that when he sees us together that we are meant to be. That i'm the ying to your yang."

" I hope your right. I mean he's Superman. If he doesn't like the fact that i'm dating you then he probably will punch me straight through these apartment walls. But if that happens and you hear someone screaming like a little girl that keeps getting lower and lower it wasn't be. It was someone else."

Kara lets out a laugh before she proceeds to give Jason a gentle kiss.

" Oh you don't need to worry about that. I'll always be there to catch you my damsel in distress."

Just a few hours later after having their dinner and changing in a pair of fresh clothes Kara and Jason hear a knock from the apartment door. Getting up from her seat on the couch Kara makes her way over towards the door as she glances over her shoulder seeing Jason giving her a nervous look. A look as if he was about to have a heart to heart talk with her father figure. Something that makes her not only smile at the thought but also laugh inside. As she grabs the doorknob Kara sends Jason a reassuring smile before she opens up the door to reveal Kent and Lois.

" Hello cousin."

As he feels Kara wrapping her arms around him for a hug Kent returns the hug before he pulls back to look at Kara.

" It's good to see you too. You said earlier that there was something you wanted to discuss with us? Something that needed to be discussed in private?"

" Yes. If you will please come in. There is something that i need to tell you."

As she sees Kent lead Lois into the apartment Kara closes the door behind them before she proceeds to return to the living room with Kent and Lois following behind her. Looking around the living room seeing Jason nowhere in sight Kara face forms into confusion before she sees a figure moving nervously in the shadows. When she glances over to the shadows a sly smile forms on her face when she sees Jason standing deep in the shadows with a nervous look on his face.

" So cousin what is it that you want to tell us?"

Turning her attention back towards Kent and Lois with a smile across her face Kara points over towards her couch.

" You may want to sit down first cousin."

Glancing over towards Lois seeing her shrug her shoulders Kent takes a seat on the couch right as Lois sits down before he looks up towards Kara.

" Something happened a few days ago. Something wonderful."

" And that would be?"

Seeing Kara's smile widening Kent watches as Kara looks away from him before she nods her head over towards a corner of the living room. Following her eyes suddenly Kent watches as a figure moves out of the shadows into the light before his eyes widen at what he sees. Or who he sees. Someone that he thought he would never see again. The 2nd Robin.

" It can't be?"

With wide eyes Kent looks quickly over to Kara as he watches Jason out of the corner of his eye make his way over towards Kara before he watches Jason nervously wrap an arm around Kara's waist.

" How is this possible? You're…."

" Dead? I was."

" But then how?"

" Jason is alive again thanks to a magical water. The waters from Lazarus Pit."

" What is Lazarus Pit? I've never heard of this before."

" It's a pit that contains this magical water. Magical water that has the ability to not only heal people but to also raise the dead back to life. A man named Ra's al Gaul has the pit in his possession along with his organization known as The League of Assassins. Thanks to these wonderful abilities that the water possesses Jason was brought back to life. Brought back to me."

" Where did you learn about this? And how was Jason brought back? You surely didn't know about this pit otherwise you would have done this months ago."

" Ra's al Gaul resurrected Jason from the dead. Last year Ra's made a deal with the Joker that went sour according to him. That Jason was not meant to die at the hands of that bastard. He was overcome with guilt that he resurrected Jason and was planning to keep Jason in his base of operations until he could quote find a way to cure Jason. Jason however was able to escape and a few days ago arrived on my doorstep."

As he continues to listen to Kara explain everything that had been happening the last few days from Ra's showing up at her apartment with a few men from his organization suddenly Jason starts to hear a small laugh enter his mind. By the second Jason listens as the laughter keeps getting louder and louder until he can only hear it. The laughter of the Joker when suddenly a flashbacks enter into Jason's mind. Flashbacks of the Joker chaining him up to the ceiling. Flashbacks of steel meeting his bones over and over.

Glancing over to her side seeing Jason holding his head with his free hand Kara turns her attention towards him before she places a hand on his cheek. As she sees him looking over towards her with his eyes filled with fear Kara's face forms into concern.

" Are you okay?"

Seeing Jason giving her a weak nod Kara's concern only deepens when she sees him giving her a fake smile before she looks over to the couch when she sees Kent eyeballing Jason suspiciously.

" What is going on?"

" He has been having some flashbacks. Cousin we need your help. When Ra's came here he warned me that Jason would soon be experiencing from something called bloodlust. That there would be side effects such as this. It would away for a short time if he killed. However if he was to kill the man responsible for his death then the bloodlust would disappear permanently. That is why we need your help."

" And how do you want me to help you? I'm not going to help you and Jason kill people. That is not what i taught you Kara."

" I'm not talking about killing anyone. Isn't there something that you can give Jason to help fight these effects? Something from the fortress like a potion or something?"

" I honestly don't know Kara. I've never encountered anything like this before. But if anyone can figure out a cure it would be Kelex."

Kara watches as Kent gets up from the couch before she watches him nod his head towards the apartment door.

" I need to talk to you in private."

Seeing the serious look across her cousin's face Kara gives Kent a nod before she follows after him out of the apartment. Once she closes the apartment door behind herself looking over to her right Kara sees Kent taking a deep breathe.

" Okay what is exactly going on? Why were the two of you so close?"

" When Jason showed up at my apartment a few days ago he wasn't himself. He was so broken. Even he didn't know who he was. All i saw in his eyes was fear. But he recognized me. He recognized my voice. I was able to calm him down by just being with him. Over the last few days i've gotten through to him. I have seen the Jason we all know coming back slowly.

Cousin, I love him. I have always loved him even before he died. I also know that he loves me. Not from him just saying it but by how he reacts around me. How he touches me and makes me feel just happy."

" You know of the risk that you are taking right? Even though you two may love each other we don't know what other effects could be taking its effect on Jason. For all we know he may be on the verge of snapping."

" I know cousin. But he is worth the risk. I have seen the good in him everyday. He is worth it to me. There isn't a thing i wouldn't do for him."

A smile forms on Kara's face when she sees one forming on Kent's.

" Then i'll see what i can do to help Jason. After i drop Lois off i'll head to the Fortress to see what i have to help counteract the effects."

With her smile widening Kara brings Kent into a hug.

" Thank you cousin."

Seeing Kent giving her a nod Kara leads him back into the apartment when her eyes widen when she sees Jason kneeling on the ground holding his head in his hands as Lois tries to comfort him.

" What happened!"

Rushing over Kara kneels right next to Jason as she hears him muttering out it won't stop before she looks over to see Lois looking at her with concern.

" I don't know. All that he keeps saying is the laughing won't stop."

Knowing exactly what she is talking about Kara's eyes widen before she looks over towards Jason with concern. Gently reaching up Kara takes Jason's hands into her own as he leans her head against his before gently whispering out.

" Jason?"

Slowly Kara watches as Jason looks up towards her before she looks deep in his eyes seeing nothing but fear radiating from them.

" The laughing won't stop."

Letting go of his hands Kara wraps her arms around Jason bringing him into an embrace before she starts to rub circles across his back. As she sees Jason slowly starting to calm down Kara looks over her shoulder towards Kent and Lois seeing nothing but concern across their faces.

" Please help him."

Snapping out of state of shock Kent turns away from Kara and Jason towards Lois seeing her looking straight at him.

" I've gotta go."

" Go. I can make my way back home. This is more important. Go be a hero."

Nodding his head Kent receives a quick kiss from Lois before he leaves the apartment and heads towards the roof of the building. Once he arrives on top of the building after making sure the coast is clear Kent quickly takes off into the air before disappearing into the distance.

Within a couple of minutes of flying through the air at high speed Kent slowly starts to land towards the entrance of Wayne Manor. After being greeted by Alfred and shown the way into the bat cave Kent watched as Alfred took his leave before Kent slowly descended down the stairs to the cave with a lot on his mind. Thoughts of what Bruce's reaction would be to hearing that Jason was alive after seeing what had happened to Bruce over the last year. The ruthlessness and cold demeter attitude that he had shown to everyone including the members of the Justice League. Something that caused his relationships with the remaining members of the bat family to crumble. Especially Nightwing and Batgirl.

But these were not the only thoughts in his mind. Another thought entering his mind was Kara. Of how he had seen a smile come to her face once she had seen Jason. A smile that he had never seen from her before. Although he knew deep in his mind someday something like this could happen. Especially when it came to her's and Jason's unique relationship. A relationship that he had witnessed form the day Bruce brought Jason to Metropolis to chase down The Scarecrow. The instant chemistry they had that day that continued to grow.

His thoughts are snapped however when he reaches the bottom of the stairs seeing Bruce in his Batman suit typing away at the bat computer. Glancing up towards the screen of the computer Kent sees a profile of Deathstroke across the screen along with possible leads to his whereabouts before he looks back down towards Bruce seeing him looking through a reflection on the screen at him.

" Bruce."

" Kent."

Seeing Bruce turning his attention back towards the computer screen Kent takes a few steps forward as he crosses his arms.

" We need to talk."

" So talk."

" What exactly is Lazarus Pit?"

Kent listens as Bruce lets out an angry groan before he watches Bruce look through the reflection on the screen back at him.

" I already told her to let it go. It won't bring him back. Nothing can."

" That is where you are wrong."

With his eyes widening Bruce spins his chair around before he stares at Kent.

" What!?"

" Jason is alive."

" No! That is impossible."

" No. It is possible. I have seen him with my own two eyes. According to Kara a man named Ra's al Gaul brought Jason back to life using the magical waters from Lazarus Pit. Jason was able to escape from Ra's and his men before making his way back to Kara. He has been with her for the last few days recovering from some of the side effects that he has been having ever since being risen from the dead.

From what Kara has told me one of the things that Jason is suffering from right now is a side effect known as bloodlust. An effect that will cause Jason to hallucinate and go crazy over time with rage unless a few requirements are met. That if he kills the effect will wear off for a short time. Or if he kills the man that murdered him then it will go away permanently.

I will not allow Jason to do any killing. Especially in my city since he has decided to stay with Kara and be in a relationship with her in Metropolis. I'm going to the Fortress of Solitude to see if there is anything there that can help counteract these side effects. I suggest you use all of your resources and do the same."

As he sees Kent heading towards the stairs Bruce turns back towards the bat computer but before he has a chance to type anything in his hands stop when he hears Kent's voice calling out from behind.

" Oh just one more thing Bruce. If you decide to help Jason then be carefully. Don't try to separate them. For the first time Kara has been truly happy. I can say the same with Jason even though i was only in a room with him for a couple of minutes. They have chosen to hang up the cape and live normal lives. Don't try to separate them. If you do then not only will you have to deal with Kara but with me as well."

Looking over his shoulder Bruce stares angrily at Kent as he watches him ascend the stairs before he turns back to the batcomputer. For the next couple of minutes Bruce types viciously into the bat computer accessing the data base systems in Metropolis. As she hacks into the cameras of Metropolis Bruce brings up a recent picture he has on Jason on the batcomputer before he quickly runs a search. After just a couple of seconds Bruce's eyes widened when he sees him. Jason walking down a street hand in hand with a smiling little girl that is carrying a can of soup. Hearing a sudden sound of metal tray landing on the cold ground of the cave with a loud clang Bruce looks over his shoulder to see Alfred in a state of shock.

 **Author Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow,Kill Olicity(thought you might like this here too supercode lol)**


	9. A Bitter Reunion

Chapter 9

Once she had seen Lois leave the apartment right behind Kent for the next hour Kara remained kneeled down next to Jason as she held him in an embrace. As she continued to softly tell him that everything was okay slowly Kara watched as Jason calmed down before she was able to steer him into their bedroom. Once she was able to lower him down to their bed for the next few hours Kara held Jason as he slept in her arms while she looked down towards him with concern. Concern of not knowing what to do. That this was an enemy she couldn't simply fight. Couldn't face one on one. All she could do was be a supporting cast member. Support the one that had to truly battle back. To support the man that she loves in his hour of need.

As minutes ticked on by while Jason had slept Kara remained awake. Awake due to her rage starting to build up towards one individual. Towards the one who did this to Jason. As she would hear Jason calling out to her in his sleep pleading with her to help him every time Kara would have to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Tears of knowing what he was dreaming about. Dreaming about the pain he had to experience at the hands of the Joker. Pain of being beaten with a crowbar at the hands of a madman.

Hearing a soft knock at her apartment door Kara is snapped out of her thoughts before she glances over at her alarm clock to see it displaying 6:38. Gently wiggling herself out of Jason's embrace Kara makes her way silently to her apartment door before she opens it revealing Kent on the other side.

" How is he?"

" He's still sleeping. But he is calm now."

Looking down towards Kent's hands Kara sees a small vial filled with some kind of blue liquid before she looks back up towards Kent's face with a confused look.

" What's that cousin?"

" It's something that Kelex worked on last night. It will help calm down Jason and counteract the effects he may be suffering from now and in the future. But be warned Kara. Kelex was unsure if it would permanently cure Jason. This will however by us some time until we can find a more permanent solution."

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara brings Kent into a hug before she feels him returning it in full.

" Thank you cousin. I won't forget this."

Releasing her embrace Kara grabs the vial from Kent's hand before she looks up to see him giving her a smile.

" I'll see you at work."

Nodding her head Kara watches Kent walk down the hallway before she enters the apartment closing the door silently behind her. Quietly Kara moves back through the apartment back towards the bedroom before a smile comes to her face when she sees Jason's body stirring. Moving over to the bed Kara sits down on the bed before within seconds she watches Jason's eyes open and a smile come to his face. But as soon as she sees the smile on his face Kara watches as it quickly leaves his face once he sits up taking his eyes away from her to look down towards the bed.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm sorry Kara."

" Sorry? Sorry for what?"

" I'm sorry for being so weak and useless. You've had to take care of me like i was a child for the past few days. I'm sorry for being so weak and pathetic. I'm sorry for being damaged goods because of my fucked up life. I know this isn't what you signed up for. I'm just sorry."

As her eyes widen from what she just heard reaching over Kara takes Jason's head in her hands before she turns him to look at her.

" Jason what happened to you wasn't you're fault. None of it was your fault. As far as the rest goes Jason, I love you. I love you and nothing will ever change that. You are not nor will you ever be damaged goods. You have nothing to apologize for. The only one that is at fault is the Joker. He is the man responsible for doing this to you."

" That's not true."

Seeing the confused look on Kara's face Jason looks deep into her eyes.

" Bruce is also to blame for what happened. If he just killed the Joker when he had the chance none of this would have happened. All of the men,women,and children that the Joker has killed over the years would still be alive. He showed he didn't care about me when he failed to do what he should have done years ago. But you do. You were willing to kill the Joker for me. But Bruce after just a few months he was able to just move on.

There was this article i read that showed Bruce standing next to a young boy in my suit. My Robin suit. I was nothing but a fucking puppet to him just like Dick and Barbara. I just didn't see it."

Seeing the look of shock forming on Kara's face Jason's eyes widen.

" You didn't know? Did you?"

Jason watches as Kara shakes her head at him with the look of shock still across her face.

" No. I didn't know that there was a new Robin. I'm so sorry Jason."

Leaning forward Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss before pulling back as she rests her forehead against his.

" But that is in the past now. All that matters now is the present."

As her eyes remained locked with Jason's reaching down Kara grabs a hold of his hands.

" All we will ever need now is each other. Screw Gotham. Screw Bruce. All we will ever need is right here."

With a smile forming on his face Jason leans forward capturing Kara's lips with his for a long deep passionate kiss.

" That was one of the hottest things i've ever heard gorgeous."

" There is more to come. Stick with me and you will find that out for yourself."

Jason lets out a small chuckle before he looks down towards the bed seeing a small vial on Kara's lap.

" What's that gorgeous?"

" It's something for you."

" For me? Well this is all so sudden. I'm not one of those types of girls though."

Kara lets out a small laugh as she grabs the vial from the bed before she gives Jason a bright smile.

" You're not huh? I guess we'll just have to loosen you up then."

" Wait you mean?"

" Maybe later tonight. If you behave yourself."

Jason watches Kara waive the vial up in the air as he eyeballs the vial with interested eyes.

" So what exactly is in the vial anyways?"

" It's a solution to our problem. My cousin after he left here last night ended up paying a quick visit over to The Fortress of Solitude."

" You mean that icy fortress that is out god's nowhere?"

" That would be the one. Anyways when my cousin went there Kelex his robot helper ended up making this. He told me that this would help counter effects of what the pit did to you according to Kelex. But it has not yet been proven if this will completely cure you. This will however buy us some time to find a more permanent solution."

As she watches a smile forming on Jason's face Kara lowers the vial down towards him before she feels him taking the vial gently out of her hand. Within seconds Kara watches Jason drink all of the blue liquid inside of the vial before she looks at him with concern when she sees Jason making a funny face.

" How do you feel?"

" A little weird but better. It actually tasted like bubblegum."

Kara lets out a few giggles before she stands up bringing Jason up with her.

" I'll make you some breakfast."

As she tries to lead Jason out of the room Kara feels resistance on Jason's part before she looks over her shoulder to see Jason giving her a smile.

" I've got a better idea gorgeous. How about i treat you out for breakfast."

" Um Jason, I hate to tell you this but you're broke."

" Am I?"

Kara watches as Jason reaches into his jeans pockets with his free hand before she watches him take out a bundle of 20s from his pocket.

" And where did you get that?"

" Oh yeah. I guessed it slipped my mind. Yesterday when i was exploring the city, I got a job as a martial arts trainer inside of a local gym just a few blocks down."

A bright smile forms on Kara's face as she closes the distance between herself and Jason before she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" Really? You got a job?"

" Yep. You're stuck with me now."

With her smile widening Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss before she gives Jason a confused look after she hears him letting out a chuckle.

" What?"

" You will laugh at this but at first i wasn't looking for a job. When i was inside of the gym just looking around the manager of the gym ended up spooking me from behind. On instinct i might have flipped him over my shoulder and was about to finish him off before he apologized to me for scaring me. From there he offered me a job there as a martial arts trainer which i accepted."

Kara lets out a small laugh before she stops to give him a bright smile.

" Still doesn't explain the money Jason."

" Oh before i left the gym a few of these wise ass kids inside thought what i did was a fluke and made me a bet. That if i was to beat all of them in a sparring contest then i would get 500 bucks. I won."

Kara lets out a few giggles as she gives Jason a gentle kiss before she pulls back and gives him a bright smile.

" Well since you are buying, I know the perfect place we can go. It's only a block away from the Daily Planet building."

" Lead the way gorgeous."

With her smile widening Kara grabs a hold of Jason's hands before she leads him out of the apartment. As he is lead to the roof a smile comes to Jason's face as he keeps repeating in his head that he could get used to this. These thoughts are snapped however when he comes to realize what is about to happen. But he was too little too late when he feels himself being cradled in Kara's arms before he watches them take off into the air. As he lets out a huff Jason wraps his arms around Kara before he hears her letting out a laugh.

Just a little while after having breakfast inside of the restaurant Kara had talked about the young couple now find themselves walking down the sidewalk hand in hand after Jason had told Kara that he would walk her to work. As he looks around the city Jason can't help but be amazed at everything he sees around him. The large buildings with hundreds of pedestrians just walking on by to get to their daily jobs. Sure Gotham City was impressive but in his mind in didn't match up to Metropolis. The one thing that Metropolis had would always triumph over anything Gotham ever gained. Metropolis had Kara.

" Amazing isn't it?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Jason looks over towards Kara with a smile.

" It sure is."

Looking over to her side seeing Jason staring directly at her brings a bright smile to Kara's face before she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

" The city is okay but is it always this crowded?"

" Yeah but you will get used to it."

As they see the Daily Planet building coming into view the couple makes their way towards the entrance of the building before suddenly they come to a stop when they hear a familiar voice calling out to them from behind. Looking over their shoulders Jason and Kara watch as Kent and Lois make their way towards them.

As he looks around to see of his co workers making their way past them into the Daily Planet building Kent smiles towards Jason.

" I can see that the medicine worked?"

" Yes it did. Thank you for helping me. I promise to repay the favor one day."

As he sees Jason extending a hand out to him with a smile Kent grabs his hand before giving it a firm shake.

" Always glad to help. Now if you'll please excuse me. Kara i'll see you inside."

As he feels Kent letting go of his hand Jason watches him lead Lois inside of the Daily Planet building before he looks back over to Kara seeing her giving him a bright smile.

" What?"

" He likes you. See you had nothing to worry about."

" Still easy for you to say. If i was to ever hurt you which i never would he would pummel me into a pancake."

Kara lets out a small laugh before she gives Jason a gentle kiss.

" Yeah but you would make a delicious pancake."

" Right you are gorgeous. Right you are."

" I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Feeling Kara pecking his lips Jason watches Kara move towards the building with an extra sway in her step as a smile forms on his face before Kara disappears into the building. Turning on his heels as he starts to whistle Jason slowly makes his way away from the Daily Planet building down the sidewalk towards the gym.

" Jason."

Stopping dead in his tracks as his hands clutch into fists Jason grits his teeth while he continues to look forward.

" What do you want Bruce!?"

" You are dangerous and a risk to everyone here. I need for you to come with me."

" No! I'm done being your puppet!"

Slowly Jason starts walking forward as he hears footsteps approaching him from behind.

" What you are doing is unwise Jason. Even you must know this."

" Oh spare me the bullshit Bruce. You don't care about me. I'm replaceable to you anyways."

" What are you talking about?"

" Didn't i just say to spare me the bullshit. I saw the kid in the Robin suit."

Stopping at a crosswalk Jason reaches up and pushes the button to the post before within a second he feels a hand on his shoulder. Not even within a second Jason shrugs Bruce's hand off his shoulder before he looks over his shoulder to send Bruce a glare.

" Don't fucking touch me."

" Be reasonable Jason."

Turning around Jason shoves Bruce a few feet away before pointing his right index finger angrily at Bruce as a few pedestrians quickly hurry on by after seeing the incident.

" Fuck you! I'm done listening to you."

Turning on his heels Jason looks over to see the all clear to walk before he walks across the street with Bruce following after him.

" You're endangering Kara!"

Stopping dead in his tracks Jason quickly turns around to send a death glare towards Bruce.

" Don't you fucking talk about her!"

" If you truly love her then you will get help Jason. Let me help you."

" She is helping me! Don't you get it! The only reason why i'm even standing here right now today is because of her! I'm warning you stay the hell away from her!"

" No Jason! You need help! I will not fail you!"

" You already have. This may sound crazy but i saw you once as a father figure. Someone to look up to. But then i realized a few days ago that you weren't a father figure. No father would allow their son's murder to go free. After all we have been through you still allowed him to live. But Kara was prepared to do what you wouldn't. She was prepared to do what you should have done a long time ago if she wasn't stopped by her cousin and by you."

Turning back around Jason slowly makes his way forwards before he glances over his shoulder seeing Bruce frozen to the spot.

" Stay the hell out of my life Bruce. Otherwise the next news article in Gotham times will be headlined by Batman's body found decapitated."

After having a nice relaxing 10 minute walk to calm himself down Jason made his way into the gym with a smile on his face knowing the next chapter of his life was about to begin due to him starting his new job. His first ever job not counting crime fighting. A job that he was more than qualified for. Something that in his mind he thanked Bruce bitterly for.

But he soon found out that the job was not as easy as he thought it would be. At first when he saw who would be attending his class Jason shrugged his shoulders saying this wouldn't be so bad. But then his worse nightmare occurred when he saw his pupils begin their sparring sessions after getting warmed up. Sloppy. That was the word that came to his mind as he watched his students spare. Wild shots would be thrown back and forth with little to no accuracy. Something he knew he would have to focus on along with conditioning after he had seen his pupils get winded very easily.

After a couple of hours and seeing all of his pupils leaving for the day Jason was approached by Chris with a couple of bills in his hand before he was congratulated on his first day as a trainer. As he watched Chris walk back into his office Jason leaned up against a wall counting his pay for the day before he leaned his head against the wall mummering do it for Kara over and over again. After a few seconds and putting his pay inside of his pockets with a smile across his face Jason walks through the near empty gym towards a hanging punching bag.

Right as he takes a fighting stance and starts to punch the bag suddenly Jason's eyes widen when he hears the Joker's laugh entering his mind. Suddenly Jason takes a step back as he watches the punching bag slowly disappear until it takes the form of the Joker. With his fists getting even tighter Jason rears back and starts to throw vicious punches into the punching bag as she hears the Joker's laugh getting louder. Blow after blow from Jason connects on its mark at the punching bag before he rears back and sends a vicious kick to the bag causing the chain above it to snap sending the bag across the room a couple of feet with a thud.

As he takes a few deep breathes out of the corner of his eye Jason sees Chris rushing up towards him.

" Hey Jay are you alright?"

" Yeah. I think i just overdid it. That's all."

" Oh. That's not a problem Jay. Happens to the best of us. Everyone gets caught up in the moment sometimes. Don't worry about the bag. I'll have someone hang it up first thing tomorrow morning. Go home and get some rest."

Giving Chris a nod Jason walks away from the bag before he grabs his jacket and exits out of the gym.


	10. Family Reunion

Chapter 10

Meanwhile as Jason got started teaching his new pupils at the gym inside of the Daily Planet building Kara typed away at her computer with a smile plastered across her face. A smile that now things seemed like they were going to be alright now. Alright now thanks to her cousin for helping find a solution to Jason's condition. Someone that she was always able to count on. But unaware to her knowledge as minutes tick on by on her computer screen outside of the Daily Planet building a figure remained waiting for her in the shadows. A figure that she did not have a good history with. Just like Jason's whose relationship with the individual had recently gone sour.

Once it came time for her work shift to end Kara wasted no time in shutting down her computer for the day before walking through the building with an extra spring in her step. But right as she exited the elevator and began to walk towards the entrance of the building suddenly Kara stops dead in her tracks when she sees Bruce Wayne leaning against a wall waiting for her. As she crosses her arms and sends Bruce a glare Kara watches as Bruce leans off the wall before he slowly makes his way towards her.

" You are playing a dangerous game Kara. I need for Jason to come with me back to Gotham."

As her eyes widen slowly Kara's hands clutch into fists while her eyes never leave Bruce.

" Why so you can have Jason be your guinea pig!"

" Kara be reasonable. He needs help and you are the only one that he is listening to."

" No! I am being reasonable Bruce. It's you that isn't being reasonable. Have you considered that i don't know maybe Jason is happy here? That he wants to be here with me? By the look on your face you haven't even thought of that. Well i will tell you straight to your face since maybe other people are scared of you but i'm not. Jason wants to be here with me. And I want the same thing. He wants to have a normal life with me. But you on the other hand just want to remind Jason of what happened to him that night. You want to just open up old wounds for him."

" She's right."

Hearing a voice that she had not heard in a couple of months Kara looks over her shoulder to see Dick Grayson along with Barbara Gordon walking towards her with smiles across their faces. Returning the smile Kara uncrosses her arms before she is embraced by Barbara in a hug before she pulls back to give them a bright smile.

" What are you guys doing here?"

" Dick and I were visiting my father in Gotham but before we left we decided to pay Alfred a visit. He told us that Jason was alive and was in Metropolis. We grabbed the first plane available and whala here we are."

Kara looks away from Barbara to see Dick giving her a nod before she watches him turn his attention towards Bruce as the features on his face harden.

" She's right Bruce. It's Jason's choice to make. Not yours. Babs and I are here for Jason unlike you."

" Jason needs help. We…."

" No Bruce. The only one here that needs help is you. I'm warning you stay the hell away from my little brother. If you don't then we will have a big problem in our hands. One where only one of us will walk away from."

Suddenly Kara watches for the next few seconds Dick and Bruce stare angrily at each other while Dick's hands are slowly clutching into fists before Barbara leaves her side and puts a hand on Dick's shoulder. Once she sees Barbara make contact with his shoulder Kara watches as Dick's facial features soften as he looks towards Barbara before she looks towards Bruce sending him a glare. Hearing Bruce letting out a grunt Kara watches Bruce leave the building as she walks forward before looking over her shoulder to look at Dick and Barbara.

" You okay?"

As he looks towards Kara reaching up Dick puts hand over Barbara's own before giving it a small squeeze.

" Yeah the old man and I have a old score to settle. Do you know where Jason is?"

" I believe he just got out of work a little while ago. He should be back home at my apartment. I'll lead you guys there. But we have to be careful. Since Bruce is out there and is hellbent on taking Jason back to Gotham City he will be out there watching us."

Receiving a nod from each of Dick and Barbara slowly Kara leads the couple out of the Daily Planet building and down the sidewalk as she looks around her surroundings for any sign of Bruce. Seeing Bruce hiding in the shadows a few buildings down Kara turns on her heels and slowly leads Dick and Barbara into a crowd of pedestrians that are walking in the opposite direction. As she walks with the crowd along with Dick and Barbara glancing over her shoulder Kara sees Bruce making his way towards the back of the crowd. Quickening her pace Kara grabs a hold of Dick's and Barbara's arms before she breaks away from the crowd into an alleyway they were about to pass. Looking around the alley seeing nobody in sight Kara tightens her grip on Dick and Barbara before she suddenly takes off into the air at high speed.

After a couple of minutes of flying through the air and going through the entrance door of the roof Kara leads Dick and Barbara down the hallway to her apartment. As she nears her apartment door a smile comes to her face before she opens up her apartment door.

" Jason!? I'm home!"

" I'll be out in one second gorgous! I'm just changing!"

As she walks into her apartment Kara steps to the side to allow Barbara and Dick to enter behind her before she closes the door. Right as she turns around a smile comes to Kara's face when she sees Jason exiting out of their bedroom with a towel on his head.

As she watches Jason rubs his head with a white towel Barbara remains glued to the spot with her face in total shock at what she is seeing. Seeing Jason alive and well as if he had never left. Right as she sees Jason remove the towel from his face and his eyes lock with her's a smile comes to Barbara's face. A smile knowing what she is seeing in front of her is real. Without giving Jason a moment to react Barbara walks forward before bringing Jason into a hug as a few tears escape her eyes.

" You're real. I'm not imagining this."

With a smile coming to his face Jason returns the hugs as he feels Barbara burying her face into his shoulder.

" I'm real Babs. And this time i'm not leaving. I'm here to stay."

Feeling Babs loosening her grip and nodding her head Jason looks over to Dick as he feels Barbara pulling away from the embrace.

" It's good to see you again little brother."

As he feels himself being brought into another embrace but this time at the hands of Dick letting out a groan Jason returns the embrace.

" I wish you wouldn't call me that."

" Tough."

Jason feels Dick breaking the embrace before he glances back and forth between Barbara and Dick as he sees in the corner of his eye Kara making her way to stand by his side.

" What are you guys doing here? Not that i'm not happy to see you. Well Babs yeah. You Dick not so much."

" Hey!"

Barbara lets out a small laugh along with Kara before she looks over towards Jason with a smile.

" Dick and I were paying a visit to my father in Gotham City when we decided to go visit Alfred while we were in the neighborhood. He told us that you were alive and were in Metropolis. We caught the first plane here to see you. But i need to ask. How is this possible?"

" Ra's brought me back."

" Wait Ra's as in Ra's al Gaul?"

" Old man with a goatee that claims to be an immortal. That would be the one."

" Why would he bring you back? Not that i'm not grateful but isn't he like evil?"

" He still is Babs. I really couldn't tell you for sure what his reasons for bringing me back were. All i know is i'm glad that i have been given a second chance to live. A chance i'm not going to waste."

As she watches Jason turn to look at Kara with a smile on his face a wide smile comes to Barbara's face when she sees Jason grabbing Kara's hand before they interlock fingers.

" So you two are finally a couple now huh?"

" Yeah. Wait! Hold up! What do you mean finally?"

" Jason all of us knew that you were going to end up with Kara eventually. I mean you constantly calling her everyday to have your daily talk. Or what i called your phone date. It was just seeing when you were going to make your move. Dick and I even had a bet going on when it was going to happen."

" Wait you guys bet on this too?"

" Yep."

With a bright smile on her face Barbara looks over to Dick.

" You owe me a lobster dinner."

" Wait you bet against me! So much for being my older brother."

" What!? Oh come on. You were taking forever in making your move. I figured you would have made your move when you became 18 and were out of the house. Babs here thought otherwise."

" That is because it was obvious it was going to happen soon. Jason was always talking to himself in his room before he would call Kara."

" Wow stalker much Babs? Ow!"

Kara lets out a small laugh after seeing Barbara punch Jason in the arm before she looks over to Barbara and Dick with a smile.

" To answer your question. Yes Jason and I are a couple now. Jason has also decided to stay here in Metropolis with me instead of returning to Gotham City."

Dick gives Kara a nod before he looks over towards Jason.

" So are you giving up your crime fighting days?"

" Yeah. Unless something major happens here in Metropolis i'm done with that life. Even if i did want to return to that life which i don't i'm too dangerous right now to help anyone."

" What do you mean?"

" Ever since being risen from the dead Jason has been experiencing some side effects from Lazarus Pit. My cousin is looking for a way to cure him of these side effects but right now hasn't found anything that will last permanently yet."

Dick takes his eyes away from Kara and Jason to look towards Barbara.

" We could ask Star for help? Maybe there is something on her planet that can help Jason?"

" I'll give her a call tomorrow."

Giving Barbara a nod Dick moves away from the small group into the living room before he stops at a window in the corner of the room next to the furniture. Opening up the window Dick ducks his head outside before he looks around his surroundings in search of someone.

" Um Babe what are you doing?"

" He's out there somewhere."

" Who is out there?"

" Bruce. He doesn't give up. He will never give up until he gets what he wants. It's always been that way. His way or the highway. Luckily for us we choose the highway but this is different. This time i don't see him backing down for a single second until he gets Jason to return back to Gotham with him."

As she turns away from Dick to look towards Jason suddenly Kara watches as Jason clutches his hands into fists before in a sudden move she brings him into an embrace. Feeling Jason returning the embrace and hearing him take a few deep breathes Kara unwraps her arms from his body as she moves them upward before she wraps her arms around the back of his neck as she feels his hands move to her waist. Without having to think twice Kara leans forward and gives Jason a gentle kiss before pulling back to give him a bright smile.

" When he comes he's mine little brother."

Jason turns his attention away from Kara to look over at Dick as he sees him staring out the window with his eyes constantly moving.

" I have unfinished business with him."

Seeing a look he had never seen before on Dick's face Jason gives him a nod as a grin forms on his face.

" Alright but save a little for me. I still need to unleash a little pent up rage onto the old man myself."

 **Author's Notes: NoLaurelNoArrow,Kill Olicity**


	11. Showdown

Chapter 11

With tension in the room slowly dying down despite knowing they would soon have an encounter with Bruce or his alter ego Batman at some point in the next few days the two couples had quickly got comfortable inside of the living room before they talked as if it was like old times. Old times when things were simpler. No heart breaking deaths. Maybe an occasional beatdown of a villain that caused trouble here and there.

From his seat next to Kara on the couch Jason listened in as Dick and Barbara told their side of the story of what they had been up to for the past year. Starting with Barbara first Jason listened in as she told him how his death affected her. That the first night she went back on patrol of the city she could barely focus since her thoughts always drifted back to him. The little brother that she never had that would always torment her. But after just a few days she was joined on patrol by Dick. That slowly over the next month they became close again until one night she decided to leave Gotham and go with Dick to Bludhaven. From there Batgirl was retired forever and a new hero took form. A hero that worked behind the scenes. The eyes of Bludhaven. That was when the Oracle was born.

As for Dick the story he told was very similar to Barbara's own except for a few details. In his story he was plagued with guilt. Guilt for not being there when his family needed him the most. On the day of his funeral that was when Dick had made a promise to always be there from now on for those he cared about. Over the next month while he left Bludhaven in safe hands Dick remained in Gotham and slowly reconciled his relationship with Barbara. That they healed each other in a sense. But one night when he came back on patrol early to spend time with Barbara something happened. Something that caused his blood to boil and his rage towards Bruce to rise to all time highs.

When Kara and Jason had started to question Dick about what had happened they witnessed Barbara go silent as she turned her head away with a tear coming down her cheek. The couple listened in as Dick told them that was for another night. But for now all they needed to know was he now had a score to settle with Bruce in a matter that only one man would walk away from. After hearing this explanation the couple decided to drop the subject for the time being before they realized what time it was.

With a quick order out for some chinese food the couples ate their meal as if they were a family for the first time in a year. And it was a sight to see for everyone. While Jason playfully engaged everyone in a small food fight that resulted in him getting a box of rice dumped on his head after a sneak attack by Barbara the couples made their way back into the living room unaware that a pair of eyes were watching them from a few buildings over. But one member of the group felt like there was someone watching them.

As he listened in as Barbara told stories of some of their more recent encounters with a few villians in Bludhaven Dick's eyes remained glue to the outside of a nearby window. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Kara as she listened in to Barbara telling her stories. But after only just a couple of minutes everyone witnessed Dick stand up from his seat before he made his way over towards the window. For the next few seconds Dick stared out into the darkness looking around the surroundings outside before in a quick instance his hands clenched and unclenched into fists. Out of the corner of her eye Kara watched as Dick walked back over to Barbara before he leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Something that Kara was able to hear thanks to her super hearing. I'll be right back.

Looking on Jason watches as Dick slowly exits the apartment before he looks over towards Barbara.

" Hey Babs where is Dicky boy going?"

" He didn't say. The only thing he told me was he would be right back."

Letting go of Jason's hand slowly Kara gets up from her seat on the couch before she makes her way towards the window. As she reaches the window Kara using her enhanced sight quickly looks around through the darkness for what she suspected Dick went out for. After just a minute of searching through the darkness Kara's suspicions were proven correct when she saw a figure hidden deep in the shadows with a device in his hands. But one question enters her mind. How did he find them? He didn't know where she and Jason lived did he?

Remembering how she had been encountered earlier in the day makes Kara wonder if the same had happened to Jason as well. That maybe just maybe he placed a device on Jason somehow. There was only one way to find out. Looking away from the window Kara turns on her heels as she looks over to Jason.

" Jason, I need to ask you something."

" Sure fire away gorgeous."

" Today did you see Bruce Wayne?"

Seeing the smile on Jason's face vanish and his hands clutch into fists slowly makes Kara's theory in her mind seem more correct.

" Yeah. I did. The old man was waiting outside of the Daily Planet building. After i walked you there and headed away from the building he kind of just appeared out of nowhere."

" Did he have any physical contact with you?"

" He tried to but i just shrugged him away. Came close to laying him out in the middle of the sidewalk a few times. Wait do you think?"

Seeing Kara nodding her head getting up from the couch Jason quickly makes his way into their bedroom to grab his jacket before he returns back into the living room with it in his hands. Returning to Kara's side Jason looks closely at the jacket as he moves it around in the air at eye level.

" I don't see anything?"

Reaching over Kara gently takes the jacket from Jason's hands before using her enhanced vision she inspects the jacket. After just a few seconds Kara's eyes widen from seeing a small device on the top of the right shoulder. Reaching over with two finger Kara grabs the small device that is barely seeable to the eye before she shows it to Jason and Barbara whom have gathered at her side.

" I don't fucking believe it!"

" Is that?"

" It's a tracker. Bruce must have put it on Jason when he encountered him this morning."

Putting the tracking device into her hand Kara's hand slowly forms into a fist before a second later a small crunch is heard in the apartment. Unclenching her fist Kara moves back towards the window as the fragments of the once tracking device fall to the floor. Right as she reaches the window Kara looks back out into the darkness where she last saw Bruce before her eyes widen at what she sees through the darkness. Two figures engaged in combat through the darkness.

A few minutes earlier….

As he watches the location the tracker has given him through a pair of binoculars from a safe distance away many thoughts are going through the mind of Bruce Wayne. Thoughts of how it had gotten to this point. Thoughts of the week before that night. The night he thought he lost Jason at the hands of him. His arch rival the Joker. As he continues to watch the apartment building slowly Bruce relives that week in full detail.

It had been a normal week as usual. Well as usual as it got for them. Barbara and Jason would go out on patrol early in the night before he would take over for the late shift. The streets were quiet. Too quiet for his liking. But they wouldn't be for long when a murder had taken place in an alleyway. Something that didn't happen too often now over the years as the crooks feared coming out a night. Feared running into the Batman. But when he saw the condition of the poor victim on the ground his blood boiled. A young man dead on the ground with a smile carved across his face. The signs that his old arch enemy had returned. The Joker. A villain that was widely feared by everyone in Gotham City.

Once he had seen the young man on the ground that was when he started his search for him. His search first began at his arch enemies old hideouts. A old abandoned factory was his first stop. The place where it all began. The place where The Joker was born. Where the nightmare had first began. With his search coming up blank the next stop he had made next as brought back painful memories. A stop to an old amusement park that made memories resurface. Memories of her. Andrea Beaumont. The woman whom he was ready to stop his crusade for. The woman that in over a short period of time had managed to capture his heart. The only woman that he was willing to give everything to. Was ready to settle down with.

But then that night happened. The night she had mysteriously disappeared and broke off their engagement in a letter. That was when shortly after the Batman was born and made his first appearance in Gotham. But that was when her nightmare had begun. The night she had returned home to find her father dead at the hands of a mob boss's lacky. Dead at the hands of the man that years later he would help create. Dead at the hands of the Joker. That was the last he had seen of her until one night 10 years later. The night when a new vigilante had appeared in his town. A figure that was dressed in grey and black with a large blade for a hand. A figure that swiftly made an impact on the Gotham crime world by killing a few of the higher ups on the crime food chain.

Something that brought heat from the police onto him. Heat for them believing he was the reason for the deaths. As he tried to clear his name that was when he found her. Andrea had returned to Gotham. From there things happened in a flash. She managed to find out about his alter ego. Managed to sneak her way back into his heart and mind while she secretly been doing the killing. Had managed to save his life when the police sent everything they had at him. Had spent the night with him while she confessed to him everything. Everything from why she had to leave with her father. That her father owed the mob a lot of money that he was unable to pay them. So they had to run. Run away to Europe. Something that broke her heart knowing she had to leave his side for not only her protection but his as well.

For the rest of the night Bruce had made love to her as if it would be the last time he would ever see her. And his suspicions were correct when he found her gone the next morning. But he still had a job to do. Later that night that was when he integrated his only lead to finding the other vigilante. City Councilman Arthur Reeves. A corrupted city official that was once the intern for Andrea's father. Someone whom he suspected knew where to find Andrea's father. The man he suspected was the other vigilante in the city. But his theory was quickly proven incorrect when he listened in as Reeves confessed a deep dark secret he had been hiding. The secret that he had given the gang that was looking for his former boss his location and ultimately caused his death.

But what happened next will always remain in Bruce's mind. The memory of seeing his love fighting The Joker when he arrived at The Joker's hideout. The memory of seeing her in the vigilante's costume. Watching her struggling to fight The Joker before he intervened and save her life. Remembering how they fought as a team and brought The Joker to his knees before she disappeared in a flash of smoke stating that even though they both may want it they could never go back to the way things were. That the mob had ruined her life by taking away her future with him by causing her to be driven by revenge. The same as him.

As he broke out of these thoughts finding no signs that would show The Joker was using this as a hideout Bruce called it a night before heading back to the Batcave unaware that a deadly plan was already in motion on the other side of the world. A plan that would haunt his thoughts for the next few days. Thoughts of what was happening to Jason at the hands of him once he had found Jason's Robin cape and mask hanging in an alleyway. But his thoughts only became reality when he was contacted by an unlikely source. The source from one of his deadliest enemies. From there he had raced as fast as he could to a old warehouse on the outskirts of town with Barbara by his side and Kara flying through the air. A woman that he had known had a special connection with Jason ever since the day he brought Jason to Metropolis. Just like the connection he had with Andrea.

But he was too late. What he witnessed next caused him many sleepless nights over the night year. The image of the warehouse exploding before he had witnessed Kara holding Jason's broken body in her arms. Something he never thought he would ever see. That was when he saw something snap in Kara. Something that was on the verge of snapping inside of his own being. The need for revenge. Something that made him realize that Andrea was right. He was driven for revenge just like her. But in his mind he couldn't let the darkness take over. Even if he wanted to.

But he knew that wouldn't stop another from trying. As he witnessed Kara taking off towards Gotham at high speed that was when he knew what would happen if he didn't stop her. That she would always be driven by revenge just like how he and Andrea were. And he had managed to get to The Joker's hideout just in time before the darkness was able to overtake Kara. But it didn't come with a price. The carnage that was around the hideout told the story. The Joker's henchmen laying unconscious on the ground with blood spilling out from their mouths. Most likely with internal injuries. Harley Quinn laying next to a dented metal pole not moving with a puddle of blood forming under her body. The Joker laying at Kara's feet a bloody mess with his face barely recognizable.

That was when he knew he had arrived just barely in time. The darkness that had consumed him didn't consume Kara yet. But how long until it did. Doing the only thing he knew he could do Bruce had tried to talk Kara down. Try to get through to the woman that he knew. But it was no use when he listened in as The Joker taunted them from the ground. Taunted them about Jason's death. Taunted them that they would never get to see him again. Something that made Bruce's blood boil to the core before he had witnessed Kara about to cross a line of no return. To take a life. Something nobody ever comes back from before Superman had quickly flown in and intervened.

Once the funeral had come and gone Bruce witnessed his life quickly fall apart along with the ones around him. While he was plagued with guilt and rage towards himself for not being able to save Jason from his fate members of the Bat Family were also experiencing the same thing. He had witnessed Barbara get consumed with guilt that not only was she not able to stay out on the streets for long as Batgirl but for his former pupil to return for a short while. The return of the first Robin into his ranks. Something for a short time brought Bruce a small piece of happiness when he saw Dick and Barbara reconcile their relationship. A relationship he thought was over the day Dick left for Bludhaven before the vigilante known as Nightwing was born.

But he was not the only one that he had seen changes occurring to. He had also kept a close eye on a certain female superhero that was from Metropolis. In fact when he seen that Supergirl had been showing up less and less by the weeks that was when Bruce became worried for the young woman before he saw her one day. Saw her one day sitting at Jason's grave talking out loud as if she was having a conversation with him.

But as the months went on by and he would go out on his patrols alone the guilt remained. Guilt for not being there for Jason. But then one night he was in for a shock in the form of one of his greatest enemy's daughter. Talia al Gaul. That the night she and him spent together years ago a child was born. A child of his blood. Damian al Gaul. His son. But what he was next told shocked him when Talia asked him to look after Damien for her. To raise him as their own with the explanation that the life she lived was too dangerous for him. A life full of death. But in his life he would be taught the term justice. To learn from one of the greatest heroes in the world. A offer that Bruce accepted before a few months later after enduring intense training Damien became the 3rd Robin. But this time Bruce made a promise to himself. A promise to not fail Damien as he failed Jason.

These thoughts are snapped when suddenly Batman hears a low whistle through the air when suddenly a blue and black batarang comes flying towards his direction that slices the binoculars in his hand in half. Snapping his head in the direction of where the batarang came from Batman watches as Nightwing lands on end of the rooftop feet away from him with a pair of his signature Eskrima Sticks. Rising up to his feet Batman stares angrily at Nightwing as he hears the sound of Nightwing tightening his grip on the sticks.

" I warned you to stay the hell away from my little brother."

Without getting a chance to respond Batman suddenly watches Nightwing charge at him. As he sees Nightwing charging up to take a swing with the stick in his right hand Batman ducks right as he sees Nightwing swing the stick before he is met with a strike to the chest by the other stick. As he focuses in on Nightwing's attacks Batman starts to get into a rhythm as he dodges attack after attack Nightwing sends his way. But he soon found out that his pupil learned a few new tricks as he feels well placed kicks onto the back of his legs as he tries to focus on dodging the Eskrima shots.

Knowing he cannot lose this fight as he feels his legs getting weaker and weaker from each leg kick he takes Batman suddenly goes on the offensive as he grabs a hold of the Eskrima sticks before in a sudden motion falls back to flip Nightwing into the air into a nearby air vent. As he gets to his feet seeing Nightwing slowly struggling to rise to his feet Batman slowly makes his way forward until suddenly he feels a large gust of wind. Looking up Batman watches as suddenly Kara with Jason in her arms lands directly in the middle between himself and Nightwing.

" That is enough! Leave now! Leave Jason and I alone!"

" I can't do that Kara. I failed him once already. I won't do it again."

" Then you leave me with no choice."

As he watches Kara leave Jason's side and start to walk in his direction in a sudden move Batman unlocks a container in his utility belt before a small green glow radiates from it. Right as he sees Kara's eye pupils start to glow red reaching into the container Batman pulls out a small green object that forces Kara to stop in her tracks before he watches her drop down to her knees as her eye pupils go back to normal.

As he hears Kara letting out a scream in pain Jason snaps his head in Batman's direction when his eyes go wide and his blood boils at what he sees in Batman's hand.

" You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

Racing over with his rage at an all time high Jason sends a spinning kick into Batman's arm sending the small piece of kryptonite flying through the air to the other side of the roof. Without giving him a chance to react Jason sends a mixture of kicks and punches into Batman's midsection at high speeds that causes Batman to take a few steps back. Charging forward Jason continues his assault onto Batman before seconds later he is joined by Nightwing. As they act as a team for the first time in a year the former pupils quickly overpower Batman with strikes as he tried to avoid their attacks to no prevail. With one last team strike Jason drops down sending a spinning kick to Batman's lower legs as Nightwing sends a kick into Batman's midsection which causes Batman to go flying into the air before landing a few feet away from the edge of the roof.

Rising to his feet Jason slowly makes his way over towards Batman as his fists get even tighter before suddenly a flash causes him to look away for a split second. Looking back Jason's eyes widen when he sees a large puff of smoke forming where Batman once was. Racing forward Jason jumps into the air before sending a fist down into the smoke hitting nothing but air. Taking a look through the smoke seeing nobody in sight Jason's rage starts to build until suddenly his eyes widen and he races back through the smoke.

" Kara!"

Rushing over towards Kara's side Jason kneels down next to her seeing her eyes barely open. Reaching down Jason takes Kara in his arms as she slowly rises to his feet before he hears her letting out a moan.

" Kara? Are you okay?"

" Kryptonite."

" Kryptonite? Oh!"

Looking over his shoulder Jason sees a small green glow on the ground before he watches Dick go over to the kryptonite. In a sudden move Jason watches as Dick sends a boot down hard into the kryptonite shattering it to thousands of pieces under his boot. Turning on his heels Jason slowly makes his way off the roof as he carries Kara bridal style in his arms with Nightwing following after him unaware that a gust of wind has come sending the dust of the kryptonite into the air and out of sight.

 **Author Notes: This chapter was a little bit longer than i usually do for this story but i wanted you guys to see exactly what was going on in Bruce's mind when Jason was killed. For those that don't know who Andrea Beaumont is here is a small summary. She is the daughter of a former mob boss that in the best Batman Animated Movie Mask of the Phantasm was Bruce's love interest. In the movie she was engaged to Bruce before he was Batman and when she left he became Batman shortly after. Recommended movie to watch.**

 **NoLaurelNoArrow,Kill Olicity**


	12. A moment of Peace

Chapter 12

As he made his way back through the apartment complex towards Kara's apartment the only thing that could describe what Jason was feeling inside was rage. Rage and anger towards his former mentor. Rage for his former mentor to stay in his life when he was not wanted. Anger for what he had done to Kara. To resort to using the one thing that could weaken her. The one thing that could have killed her.

But as he neared the apartment Jason put his rage towards his mentor on the backburner as he looked down towards Kara with concern. Concern for seeing her look so weak and helpless in his arms. A sight he never wished to ever see. Another reason why he would make sure that his former mentor would pay for this one day. But luckily for him it wouldn't be today. Today he was needed elsewhere. He was needed at Kara's side.

While Jason looked down towards Kara with concern after he had managed to change back into his street clothes there are other things on the mind of Dick Grayson. Thoughts of vengeance. Vengeance for what Bruce had just attempted to do. To take Jason's and Kara's happiness away for his own personal gain. Something that he knew all too well. To try to take away some one's happiness. It had almost happened to the woman that he loved that one night. The night that had haunted Barbara's dreams for a month while he would comfort her. The night his relationship with Bruce had shattered and they became bitter rivals.

Hearing the sound of the apartment door opening Barbara snaps her head away from the window towards the door before she watches as Jason walks into the apartment carrying Kara in his arms while Dick follows after them. With her eyes widening Barbara quickly rushes over towards the group as she sees Dick closing the apartment door.

" Is she okay?"

Hearing Kara letting out a groan Barbara looks towards Kara seeing her popping her head out towards her before she sees a fake smile come across her face.

" I'm okay. Just tired."

" What happened?"

" Remember when i told you that i saw two figures fighting on a rooftop a few buildings away?"

Seeing Barbara giving her a nod Kara leans her head back into Jason's shoulder as she closes her eyes.

" Well i found Dick fighting Bruce. Bruce was spying on us. When i landed on the rooftop and attempted to stop the fight Bruce took out a small piece of kryptonite that he had hidden away before he had managed to escape after Jason and Dick engaged him."

" Probably his demon seed."

Everyone snaps their heads over towards Dick seeing that he had silently made his way back over to the window.

" Demon seed?"

" Oh right. You must of haven't heard this yet. I mean how could you."

" Haven't heard about what yet?"

" Jay you've must have done some research on some of the things that have gone on while you were away?"

" Yeah i did. Joker has a shattered face and Harley is now limp in her fun areas. So what?"

" Well you must of have heard about the newest member of the Wayne family. The kid that is now the new Robin."

" I have. So what? Just another puppet that the puppet master can add to his collection. Nothing new. We all know how much of a pyscho the old man is. I do feel bad for the kid. He will just become like us in the end. Just another pawn in Bruce's game."

" The kid is different from us."

" Different from us how exactly?"

" He's his blood."

" What?"

" The kid in the Robin suit is Bruce's son. Damian Wayne. He is also known as Damien al Gaul."

Dick takes his eyes away from the window to look at Jason seeing nothing but shock across his face.

" That's impossible."

" I thought so as well. But it's true. Damien is Bruce's son. So to speak anyways."

" Stop playing games with me! Is he Bruce's son or not!?"

" Damien is Bruce's son."

" But how? He never had any association with The League of Assassins. The only one that he had contact with before from the league was…."

Hearing Jason going silent and his eyes going wide Dick nods his head at him.

" Talia?"

" Yes. When i saw a new Robin was in Gotham city i took it upon myself to do some investigating. It turns out that Damien is Bruce's and Talia's offspring. Do you recall a couple of years ago when Bruce had gone missing for a week without any of us being able to find him? Well it turns out that he was at the home of The League of Assassins. He was infiltrating their ranks and was doing some investigating as to where Raus got his power from. While he was there he had spent a night with Talia. A night where a child was conceived.

A few months after your death Talia traveled to Gotham and told Bruce this information. That he has a son. She left Damien in Gotham with Bruce saying that he would be safer with his father than with her. That the life she lived would be too dangerous for Damien. But i don't think she planned on Bruce turning Damien into the next Robin. She only wanted Damien to be safe. But we can't be too sure of this."

As his mind goes into overdrive with the new information he has just heard Jason can't help the new questions that keep popping into his mind. Questions of Talia's intentions. Did she plan this? Plan on Bruce taking Damien under his wing? Plan on him becoming the next Robin? Or was the league using Damien as a mole? If not did Bruce force Damien to follow in his footsteps? Did the kid even have a choice in the matter?

But this thoughts are snapped when he hears a moan coming from next to him. Looking down seeing Kara barely able to stay awake as he closes his eyes Jason takes a deep breathe before he looks over towards Barbara and Dick.

" Alright that's enough excitement for one night. Kara and I are off to bed. You guys can have the couch tonight instead of finding a hotel to stay at. It's pretty comfey. Trust me on this. Kara and I know."

Dick and Barbara share a quick glance before in unison say as they look over towards Jason.

" Eww!"

" What!? No not that! Geez! Get your minds outta the gutter. You knuckleheads."

Hearing Kara letting out a silent giggle Jason looks down towards her with a smile.

" I heard that gorgeous."

Feeling Kara snuggling even closer into his body with a smile across her face Jason takes his eyes away from her before looking back up to see Barbara looking towards him with a raised eyebrow.

" What?"

" You just want pancakes in the morning don't you? That's why you want Dick and I to spend the night. Isn't it?"

" Fine you caught me."

As he turns on his heels and starts to carry Kara over to their bedroom Jason hears Barbara and Dick laughing in the background before he enters the bedroom closing the door behind himself. Right as he hears the laughing dying down Jason shakes his head while he lets out a chuckle before he slowly makes his way over towards the bed and lays Kara gently down on the bed. As he sees Kara resting peacefully on the bed with a smile slowly forming on her face Jason can't help but to start to stroke her hair gently as he starts to feel guilty about what had happened that night.

That he should have seen this coming. Should have left Kara behind in the apartment with Barbara and engaged Bruce on that rooftop alone along with the help of Dick. But instead he allowed her to put herself in danger. In danger for him. Danger in a fight that wasn't her's but his.

Feeling a hand gently stroking her hair that she knew belonged to the one she loves Kara can't let but lay still on the bed to enjoy the moment. To enjoy the moment of peace for just a few seconds before she slightly opens up her eyes to see Jason looking down towards her with concern. Right when she feels Jason's hand stopping his motion Kara locks eyes with Jason before she feels his hand gently moving down to rest on her cheek as a smile forms on her face. Reaching up Kara lays a hand on top of his without breaking eye contact with Jason.

" I'm okay."

" How do you know what i'm thinking?"

" I know you. You care so much about the ones closest to you. It's one of the little reasons why i love you so much. But i'm fine really. The effects the kryptonite will wear off shortly."

" I will get him back for this. For hurting you. You know that right?"

" I know you will but not the way you're thinking."

Seeing the confused look across Jason's face Kara gives his hand a small squeeze.

" You're better than him. So much better. Don't stoop to his level. But we will get him back for this."

" Okay gorgeous. I will just have to raise him up to our level so i can kick his ass then."

Hearing Kara letting out a small laugh a smile comes to Jason's face.

" Is there anything i can get for you? To help speed along your recovery i mean?"

" There is one thing…."

" Name it."

" You can hold me and never let go."

With a smile coming across his face Jason slowly lays down next to Kara on the bed before he takes Kara in his arms. As he feels Kara putting her head gently on his chest and letting out a happy moan Jason lets out a small chuckle before he closes his eyes and his world goes black.

For the rest of the night Jason slept peacefully next to Kara as for the first time in nights he was not haunted with a nightmare. A nightmare about his resurrection. A nightmare about his death. Instead his dreams were plagued with her. Peaceful memories he had with Kara. Memories of the times they had spent together. Simpler times when they were just with each other being normal. Well as normal as it could get for two super heroes.

With the night going by in a flash as a familiar smell hits his nose suddenly a smile appears on Jason's face before he slowly opens up his eyes. Looking down to his chest seeing Kara sleeping peacefully on his chest Jason's smile only widens before he takes a sniff and finds that his suspicions are correct that something is cooking. The one thing that would make him immediately go along with anything Barbara would suggest or say with the promise that he would receive these in return. As his excitement builds up Jason can't help to let out a loud yawn hoping that Kara will wake up soon. And sure enough his prayers were answered when he witnessed Kara's body stir before he watched her head turn to look at him with a bright smile across her face.

Hearing a loud yawn that she knew belonged to Jason with a bright smile forming on her face Kara turns her head to look up at Jason before she slowly opens up her eyes to see Jason looking down towards her with a wide smile on his face.

" What?"

Feeling herself being lifted off the bed Kara lets out a small laugh as she wraps her arms around the back of Jason's neck before she watches Jason run out of the bedroom towards the kitchen at high speed with a look that warms Kara's heart. The look of pure excitement. Like a kid on Christmas morning. A sight that makes a bright smile form on Kara's face and her laugh inside. But the question of what is making Jason act this way remains a mystery in Kara's mind. However it was short lived when she saw Jason coming to a stop and herself slowly being put down on her feet. Looking over towards the stove seeing Barbara making a batch of pancakes makes a sly smile form on Kara's face before she looks over to see Jason looking over towards her.

" Babs is making pancakes!"

Letting out a small laugh Kara nods her head before she gives Jason a kiss on the cheek. As she makes her way over to the kitchen table where she sees Dick sitting with a coffee cup in his hands out of the corner of her eye Kara sees Jason slowly approaching Barbara.

" Babs are you…."

" Yes Jason. I'm making a batch of chocolate chip pancakes too."

" Awesome! Here let me help you."

As she sees from the corner of her eye Jason approaching the plate of fresh chocolate chip pancakes she had just made right when she sees Jason reaching for the top pancake on the plate Barbara turns her attention away from making the new batch for a quick second to smack Jason's hand with the spatula that she is holding.

" Oww! What was that for?"

" You are just willing to help so you would get first dibs at the pancakes. Now go and take a seat at the table. They will be done shortly and then you can share with the rest of us."

As she hears Jason whining under his breathe as if he was told no by a parent figure while he makes his way over towards the kitchen table Kara can't help but let out a few giggles before she lets out a laugh when she sees Jason taking a seat next to her with his arms crossed.

" You are so lucky that i consider you my older sister. Otherwise i would declare war on you Babs."

" It's a dirty job but someone has to do it. Besides who would make sure you didn't do anything stupid? Well more stupid than usual."

" Yeah like what?"

" Taking the Batmobile out for a drive while Bruce was away?"

" Hey you offered to teach me how to drive. What better way than to travel in style."

" Spray painting the Batman costume pink?"

" The old man claimed he wanted a new suit. So i gave it a new color."

" Using a sled on the stairway in Wayne Manor?"

" Okay that was awesome. Even you said it. And if i recall you joined me on a few of the rides so there missy."

Seeing Barbara sticking her tongue out towards Jason before she sees him returning it makes Kara let out a small laugh as she gets up from her seat.

" I'll make the eggs and bacon. If that is alright with you Babs? You and Dick are the guests after all."

" No please. But don't get any funny ideas Jason. Just because Kara is helping me make breakfast doesn't mean she will sneak you pancakes when i'm not looking."

For the next couple of minutes Kara and Barbara worked as a team to make the rest of breakfast. While Barbara continued to make pancakes at the stove right next to her side Kara made the rest of the items needed for breakfast. A small list which included eggs and bacon. But the tasks were eventful to say the least. Eventful when Kara had used her super speed and managed to get Jason a chocolate chip pancake from the pile while Barbara wasn't looking. But when Jason was discovered with the pancake in his hands that was when a sight Kara had never seen before came across Jason's face. A look of pure horror. Like a deer caught in headlights. Needless to say Jason quickly ate the pancake quickly before Barbara ordered Kara to go sit down next to Jason. But for what she did not only did Kara brighten Jason's mood even more but it also earned her a kiss.

Within a couple more minutes breakfast was served. As she continued to eat her breakfast Kara couldn't help but giggle whenever she looked over towards Jason seeing a goofy smile across his face as he ate a pile of chocolate chip pancakes.

" I guess i should get Babs's chocolate chip pancake recipe before they leave shouldn't i?"

" If you do i'll marry you on the spot."

Kara lets out a small laugh before she looks over to Jason with a bright smile.

" So that's all it takes huh?"

" Yeah pretty much. Well besides the fact that you are my dream girl anyways."

" Aww!"

" Shut up you two!"

Kara along with Barbara and Dick let out a small laugh before they continue to eat their breakfast with smiles across their faces.


	13. Contingency Files

Chapter 13

As they got done eating their breakfast and were just about finished washing the dishes Jason and Kara looked over to Barbara as she got an unexpected call from Cyborg. A now known member of the Justice League that had been left in charge of watching over Bludhaven for Dick and Barbara while they were away. But the call was not pleasant as Cyborg told Barbara that a known criminal in Gotham City named Black Mask was starting to expand his operations around the globe starting with Bludhaven. That not only was Black Mask in Bludhaven himself but he brought an small army with him that was proving to me much more than Cyborg could handle. After telling Cyborg that they were on their way Dick and Barbara waved their goodbyes to Jason and Kara and made haste back to Bludhaven.

However Kara and Jason didn't stay in the apartment for too long. After having a conversation and coming to a decision that Jason should go see Alfred as soon as possible since Alfred must be worried sick about him the young couple had exited the apartment before Kara with Jason despite his protests flew quickly through the air to Gotham City. That is where Jason finds himself now as he looks down to see his once former home below him. A home that he used to fight for every single day for as Robin. The place where he was born. The place where he met so many of his friends and family like Barbara and Dick. So many good memories of the city. But yet there was some he wished he could forget. The memory of his father being taken away in handcuffs. Memories of him sitting at a window just waiting for his father to come back home. Something he never witnessed.

Jason's thoughts are quickly snapped when he looks down to see the city disappearing before he looks up ahead to see Wayne Manor. The one place he had hoped that he would never have to return to. But he knew Kara was right. That Alfred would be worried about him. Heck as he thought about it Alfred probably almost had a heart attack when he heard that he was alive. But he would make up for it now. He just hoped that Bruce wasn't around otherwise there would be a fight breaking out. A fight between him and Bruce that would leave only one man standing. A fight he would refuse to lose.

As he sees Kara descending them down to the ground Jason unwraps his arms from around Kara before he feels his feet hitting the ground. Feeling Kara's hands leaving his body Jason takes a few steps towards Wayne Manor before he looks over his shoulder to see Kara giving him a sly smile.

" What?"

" Oh nothing my damsel in distress."

Jason sticks his tongue out at Kara which causes her to let out a small laugh before he continues walking towards Wayne Manor with a smile on his face. As he reaches the front door right when Jason raises his hand and is about to knock on the door suddenly he stops his hand midway as a thought comes to him. What does he exactly say? Oh hi Alfred i'm back from the dead? His thoughts are quickly snapped when he feels Kara grabbing a hold of his free hand. Turning his attention away from the door Jason looks over to Kara seeing her giving him a smile.

" You don't need to be nervous Jason. It's only Alfred."

" I know gorgeous but what am i exactly supposed to say to him. I can't say oh hey Alfred what's up. Nice day isn't it oh by the way i'm back from the dead. The shock alone would give him a heart attack if the news about my resurrection didn't do that already."

" We'll just be yourself. Alfred will be glad to see you. The only thing either of us have to be worried about is if Bruce is home. If he is home and he tries to separate us again then there will be a problem on his hands. A big problem."

" Don't worry about Bruce. If he is home and tries anything i'll kick his ass again. Did it before and will do it again."

Kara lets out a small laugh before she nods her head to the door as she looks into Jason's eyes. Seeing Jason turning his attention to the door Kara hears Jason taking a deep breathe before she watches him knock on the door. After a few moments of not hearing anyone approaching Kara watches Jason look over his shoulder at her.

" Maybe they aren't home?"

Hearing the sound of the locks being undone Jason turns his attention back to the door before he sees the door opening revealing Alfred on the other side. Right as he sees Alfred looking towards his direction Jason watches Alfred's eyes tear up before he hears him whispering out.

" Master Jason?"

" Hey Alfred. I'm back?"

Suddenly before he has any chance to react Jason is quickly pulled into a hug by Alfred. A hug that after a few seconds of being shocked Jason returns in full before breaking off the embrace to give Alfred a smile.

" I guess things have gotten boring around here without me huh old timer? Ow!"

Alfred lets out a small laugh as he watches Jason rub his arm as he looks over towards a smiling Kara with a small glare.

" What was that for? That really hurt gorgeous."

" That was for not respecting your elders. Hello again Alfred."

Taking a few steps forward Kara is pulled into a hug by Alfred before after a few seconds she pulls away from the embrace with a smile across her face.

" Hello my dear. Please come in."

Right as he sees Jason and Kara entering into the mansion Alfred closes the door behind them before reapplying the locks. Once he has all the locks reapplied slowly Alfred leads Jason and Kara into the dining room before he takes a seat at the dining room table. Right as he looks over towards Jason and Kara a smile comes to Alfred's face when he sees Kara and Jason holding hands with their fingers interlocked with each other. A sight he had been waiting to happen for years. Once he sees that they have taken a seat across the table Alfred looks over to Jason with a smile. As he opened his mouth to ask of how this is possible Alfred quickly pauses trying to figure out how he should word such a subject before he is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Jason letting out a cough.

" You are probably wondering how this is possible right? How i'm back?"

Seeing Alfred nodding his head Jason takes a deep breathe before he glances over to Kara to give her a smile when he feels her squeezing his hand.

" It was thanks to Raus al Gaul. I guess the old man had a conscience and decided to resurrect me from the dead. He told Kara this himself."

" But why? Not that i'm not grateful to see you alive again but why would he do this? He always had an agenda against Batman. Why would he resurrect you?"

" We can't be too sure why Alfred. Raus might have used Jason against Bruce? Used Jason as some sort of bargaining chip for whatever he wanted. But before he got the chance Jason escaped Raus and The League of Assassins before traveling to Metropolis to find me. Ever since Jason has been staying with me in Metropolis. We have decided to hang up the capes and live a normal life. Jason has even got a job in Metropolis."

As he glances back and forth between Jason and Kara for a few seconds a wide smile comes to Alfred's face.

" Well i'm glad you two are together now."

" Wait you knew this would happen too?"

" Off course i knew Master Jason. I maybe what you kids call up there in age but i'm not blind. I have always payed attention when it came to you and this lovely girl here. You always making sure to arrive back early from your patrols around the city so you could have your daily talk with her. Or completing whatever school work you had in a hurry so you wouldn't miss your little phone dates."

" Really?"

Kara looks away from Alfred towards Jason before a bright smile forms on her face when she sees Jason's face blushing bright red.

" Yes really my dear. In fact you should have seen him. It was a riot. On most nights he would rush up from the cave to his room saying he had important matters to intend to without bothering to remove his Robin suit."

" Okay!"

Seeing Jason throwing his hands up in mock surrender causes Alfred and Kara to let out a small laugh before Alfred looks over to Jason with a smile.

" Besides paying an old man a visit i'm guessing you have come back for a few of your things?"

" You kept my stuff?"

" Yes. After your funeral i was going to donate all of your things to charity but i just couldn't bring myself to do it. I let alone couldn't even enter your bedroom. Matter of fact i believe that last person to ever set foot in that room was Kara from my knowledge."

Giving Alfred a nod Jason stands up from his seat before he looks down towards Kara with a smile.

" Wanna check it out?"

Giving Jason a bright smile Kara nods her head as she slowly raises out of her seat before she feels herself being lead out of the room. As she feels herself being lead through the mansion Kara can't help but smile from seeing Jason so excited before they arrive outside of his old bedroom. Right as she sees Jason opening the door and a smile forming on his face Kara can't help but to giggle before she wraps her arms around Jason from behind.

Feeling Kara hugging him from behind makes Jason's smile go even wider as he looks around his old bedroom seeing the room completely untouched. His old clothing scattered across the floor. All of his video games still across a few of the shelves on a nearby bookcase. Heck even his bed was still unmade.

" I have some good memories of this room."

As he feels Kara laying her head on his shoulder Jason leans his head gently down on her head before he hears her letting out a happy moan.

" Is there anything that you want to bring with us?"

Feeling Jason nodding his head against her own Kara gently releases Jason from her embrace before she watches him make his way over to the far end of the room towards a closet. As she watches him open up with interested eyes suddenly Kara watches a wide smile form on Jason's face before he reaches inside and retrieves a leather coat from one of the hangers. His old leather jacket that he used to wear everywhere. With a smile forming on her face Kara watches Jason return to her side before she feels the leather coat being placed over her shoulders.

" Now my bad ass girl has a jacket."

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara leans forward and gives Jason a gentle kiss before she pulls from the kiss to look down brightly at the jacket.

" Oh yeah there is one more thing."

As she watches Jason moving over towards the bed Kara quickly puts on the leather coat before she follows after him. Right as she sees Jason sitting down on the bed and reach under one of the pillows Kara tilts her head slightly wondering what he is doing before she watches him retract his hand from under the pillow to reveal a photograph in his hands. Making her way over to the bed Kara sits down next to Jason before she looks down towards the photograph. What she sees makes a bright smile form on her face and her eyes watery. A photograph of her and Jason on their first date at the carnival.

" You kept this?"

" Yeah this way i got to see you everyday."

Looking away from the picture Kara takes Jason's head in her hands before she leans forward and gives him a long deep kiss. Breaking away from the kiss Kara opens her eyes to look at Jason as she leans her forehead against his.

" I love you."

" I love you too gorgeous. I would say that we should make another memory for this room but knowing my luck Alfred or Bruce would barge in right when we are at the good parts."

Letting out a small laugh Kara nods her head as a smile forms on her face before she feels Jason pecking her lips. As she feels her hands being grabbed Kara gets up from the bed at the same time as Jason before she feels herself being lead out of the room. Once she sees the stairs coming into view Kara jumps up in surprise when she feels herself being picked up bridal style before she lets out a laugh when she sees herself sliding down the railings of the stairs on Jason's lap. Right as she feels Jason landing on his feet Kara wraps her arms around the back of Jason's neck before she gives him another kiss to only be broken up a few seconds later when she hears someone clearing their throat. Looking over her shoulder Kara sees Alfred giving her a smile before she returns the favor.

" Will you be taking the bike as well?"

Jason's eyes go wide and a smile comes to his face as he turns his head to look at Alfred.

" You kept the bike?"

" It's in the Batcave as we speak. Please follow me."

Seeing Alfred heading towards the study Jason quickly follows after him into the study as he carries Kara in his arms before he watches Alfred stop at the piano and play a tune he is all too familiar with. Once he sees the book shelf opening and sliding to the side Jason slowly makes his way forward towards the entrance to the cave as he feels Kara wiggling out of his embrace and land on her feet. As he feels the familiar cold chill of the stairs hitting his face suddenly a few memories start to enter into Jason's mind. Memories of always rushing down these stairs to get into his Robin suit before taking off to fight against another villain that was causing havoc in the city.

Right as he reaches the bottom of the stairs Jason takes a quick look around the cave to find that nothing had changed. In fact from what he could see the cave had still looked like how he remembered it. The Batmobile was parked way over into the far end of the room on a separate platform. The Batcomputer still remained at the center of the room. But when he looked over towards where the suits were that was when he had seen the changes. In the glass cases next to the Batman suit and Robin suit instead of the Batgirl suit being displayed a row of other suits were shown. Suits that he thought Bruce must have been working on. Suits that looked to have some high tech applied to them from where he was standing.

Jason's thoughts are snapped however when he sees Alfred making his way past him to the corner of the room where a large tarp is located. Right as he sees Alfred removing the tarp a wide smile forms on Jason's face when he sees it. His motorcycle. The bike he had been working on before he died. A bike that he had seen in a fantasy movie that he just had to have. The Fenrir. A three wheeled motorcycle that had extraordinary maneuvering capabilities with an expandable compartment on each side to fit any sorts of gadgets you would see fit. His dream bike.

As he makes his way over and circles around the bike in awe Jason doesn't see the wide smile on Alfred's face.

" I was able to make the final adds to the bike over the last year. I even gave it the paint job we discussed."

While he continues to circle around the bike with a wide smile on his face suddenly Jason stops when he notices two helmets on the seat of the bike. Leaning in Jason's smile only gets wider when he sees the designs on the helmets. The first helmet is painted dark blue with the superman logo on the front while the other is painted red and black with a red batman symbol on the front. Something he knew Alfred make customized for himself and Kara.

" Thank you so much Alfred. You have no idea how much this means to me. If there is anyway i can ever repay you for this just name it."

" You are welcome Master Jason. There is one thing you can do for me."

" Name it."

" Live a full life. Enjoy life and take good care of this lovely girl. That is all i require from you. Now if you will please excuse me. I have some errands that i need to get done."

Giving him a nod Jason watches Alfred slowly leave the Batcave as out of the corner of his eye he sees Kara making his way towards him before he turns to look at the motorcycle. Once he sees Alfred ascending the stairs dropping down to his knees Jason slowly looks under the bike as he sees Kara looking at him with a confused look.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm looking for a tracking device. Knowing how crazy Bruce is he put a tracker on the bike. He did the same thing with Barbara's and Dick's motorcycles before we removed the trackers one day when he wasn't in the cave. It's just a matter of where it is?"

Glancing over to the Batcomputer a smile comes to Kara's face before she makes her way over to the computer. Right as she takes a seat at the computer reaching over Kara quickly types into the Batcomputer looking for any files that were about the vehicles inside of the Batcave. Right as she finds a file labeled The Fenrir Kara quickly reads through the details of the file before she looks over her shoulder at Jason.

" I found it Jason. It should be under the master cylinder next to the 2nd wheel."

" Thanks gorgeous!"

With her smile widening Kara turns back to the Batcomputer and exits out of the file. Right as she is about to bring the computer back to the file it was on previously a certain file catches Kara's eye. A file named contingency plans. Reaching over with the computer mouse Kara clicks on the file before her eyes widen at what she sees. File after file of the names of each member of the Justice League. Deciding to click on her cousin's name right as she sees the file opening Kara looks up to the computer screen at horror at what she sees. A plan in great detail of how to incapacitate her cousin. Even possibly kill him if it ever came down to it.

Seeing the tracking device where Kara had told him reaching over Jason grabs a firm hold of the tracker before in a quick move rips it off the motorcycle. As he gets out from under the motorcycle Jason throws the tracker on the ground before sending his foot down hard into the tracker causing it to smash into pieces. With a satisfied smile coming across his face knowing now that Bruce had no way of ever tracking the motorcycle Jason looks over to Kara before his smile disappears when he sees the look of fear across her face.

" Are you okay gorgeous? You look like you just saw a ghost or something?"

Seeing Kara shaking her head Jason quickly makes his way over towards her before he looks up to the computer screen. What he sees on the screen causes his eyes to go as wide as Kara's. A very detailed file about Superman. What his strengths and weaknesses are. Known associates and allies. But what catches Jason's eye is a picture of a small object in the corner with a very detailed plan of how to neutralize Superman if need be. A kryptonite bullet. A bullet made for the sole purpose of killing Superman.

" Where did you find this?"

" It was a hidden file on the computer. It doesn't just include my cousin. The file also contains every member of the Justice League. All of their weaknesses and how to neutralize them if they ever…."

" If they what?"

" If they ever went rogue. These files show how to neutralize the world's greatest heroes as if it was just a game."

Looking away from the computer screen Kara looks up towards Jason seeing him looking down towards her with a concerned look across his face.

" We need to warn my cousin about this along with the rest of the members of the Justice League."

Giving Kara a nod Jason slowly walks back over to his motorcycle before he grabs both of the helmets from the seat. As he sees Kara approaching him reaching out Jason hands Kara the blue helmet before he puts on his helmet and gets on the bike. Right as he starts up the bike Jason feels Kara wrapping her arms around his chest before he quickly steps on the gas and drives out of the Batcave at high speed.


	14. Betrayal

Chapter 14

As he traveled out of Gotham City at high speed mixed emotions are running through the mind of one Jason Todd. Happy for seeing Alfred for the first time ever since his resurrection. Seeing the man that had been like a father figure to him. Even more so than Bruce had ever been. Anger towards Bruce for what Kara had found on the Batcomputer. Files containing how to bring down the world's greatest heroes. Heroes that he had fought side by side with a couple of times. Men and women that he considered his friends. And the last emotion he was feeling was pure rage. Rage for not seeing this coming. For not believing that Bruce would sink so low as to create plans of how to take down the world's greatest heroes. To take down his friends if the situation arose. To even kill the men and woman that he had fought side by side with for years. But his rage was more focused on what could have happened. If he had never been risen from the dead would Bruce one day use these plans on the heroes one by one? Would he attempt to kill Superman using a kryptonite bullet? Would he try it on Kara? These are questions that are on the mind of Jason Todd as he steers the motorcycle unaware that the woman that is holding onto him is having almost similar thoughts.

Thoughts of what Bruce could possibly be thinking? Did she understand that at some point one of the world's greatest could possibly snap? Yes she did. She knew that it could happen because it happened to her the night that Jason had been murdered by The Joker. The rage and anger she had felt at that moment is a feeling she will never forget. Remembering how she didn't care about anybody or anything other than getting revenge. Avenging Jason's death no matter the cost. But even so Kara wonders why now? Why would Bruce keep files on each of the members of the Justice League? Why would he plan out such schemes with extraordinary detail? Was he up to something?

Deciding to push these thoughts to the back of her mind Kara tightens her grip around Jason as she decides to just enjoy the moment. To enjoy the moment she is having with the one she loves right now. In fact she hoped this would be happening a lot more from now on. Taking a few bike trips out of town with Jason by her side. But as she thinks about it Kara kept help but let out a few giggles as a few images come into her mind. Images of seeing Jason running out of the apartment in the future before coming back with one of the motorcycle's compartments full of baby supplies while she held a baby in her hands and had a noticeable baby bump.

As she continues to think about what the future could possible hold for herself and Jason before she knows it Kara watches Jason slow down the motorcycle before she looks over to see that they are parked next to the apartment complex that her cousin lives at. Seeing Jason turning the ignition of the motorcycle off Kara removes her helmet as she watches Jason do the same before she sees him looking over his shoulder at her.

" How did you know where my cousin lived?"

" Oh i came here once. Well the old man did anyways. I was on the rooftop opposite of the complex in my Robin suit. I guess he wanted me to quote watch his back incase anything went bad. Still didn't see why though. Your cousin is a pretty cool guy. Besides whenever Bruce and your cousin talked it was always Bruce that started any type of conflict or argument between them. Heck most of the time i was kinda rooting for your cousin to clean his clock."

A bright smile forms on Kara's face as she gets off the bike before she feels Jason grabbing her hand. As she interlocks their fingers Kara slowly leads Jason into the complex before after a few minutes she ends up just outside of Kent's apartment. Reaching up with her free hand Kara knocks on the door before after a few moments she watches the door opening revealing Kent in his street clothing.

" Kara? Jason? What are you guys doing here?"

" Hello cousin. We need to talk. There is something that we need to tell you."

Seeing Kent stepping aside allowing entrance into the apartment slowly Kara leads Jason inside of the apartment before she hears the door closing behind them. Taking a quick glance around the apartment a smile comes to Kara's face when she sees a few things that she knew belonged to Lois hanging on a coat hanger in the far corner of the room. Making her way forward Kara leads Jason into the living room area of the apartment before she takes a seat on a nearby couch with Jason as she sees Kent taking a seat in a chair opposite of them.

" Okay what is it that you want to tell me?"

" Jason and I traveled to Gotham City earlier today to see Alfred. I guess he heard about Jason's resurrection and we thought it would be best to go see him. But before we left we found something on the Batcomputer. A hidden file in the Batcomputer that puts all of us in serious danger."

" Okay slow down. Alfred knew that Jason was brought back from the dead?"

" Yes cousin. He must of heard the news from Bruce. But cousin the file that we found on the Batcomputer…."

" Kara what were you even doing snooping through the Batcomputer's files?"

" I can answer that sir."

Kent looks away from Kara to look over at Jason who is looking glancing nervously between down to floorboard and himself.

" When Kara and I were leaving Alfred told me that this motorcycle that i had been working on before i died was finished. After Alfred left the cave i went underneath the bike and was looking for a tracking device that Bruce would have put on the bike. When i couldn't find it Kara accessed the Batcomputer's files and found the location of the tracker for me. I guess when i was removing the tracker that Kara found this hidden file on the Batcomputer."

Looking over to his side Jason sees Kara looking towards him with a raised eyebrow before he shrugs his shoulders.

" What? He's Superman. No way i'm going to lie to him. I would rather go 10 rounds with Bain unarmed then face the wrath of the man of steel."

With a smile forming on her face Kara shakes her head at Jason before she looks over towards Kent.

" That's right. Cousin, I found a file that was labeled contingency plans on the computer. When i clicked on the file the computer screen filled up with more files with each file that appeared labeled after a member of the Justice League. Cousin each of the files are very detailed. Each file contains in great detail information on every member of the Justice League. Their greatest weaknesses. Known associates and allies. The files even have describe in detail how to neutralize that particular member of the Justice League if necessary."

Jason watches nervously as Kent hands quickly form into fists. As he hears the sound of Kent's fingers crunching Jason shuffles in his seat before he feels his hand being squeezed by Kara.

" What!?"

" It's true cousin. I saw it with my own eyes. Cousin we have to stop him. Stop Bruce before he hurts any of our friends."

" What does my file say? How would Bruce neutralize me?"

" Bruce made a very detailed description about you. He filed that Kryptonite was your only weakness. That if necessary in order to stop you, he would…."

Seeing Kara looking down to the ground Jason gives her hand a squeeze before he looks over towards Kent.

" He was planning on shooting you in the heart with a bullet made of pure kryptonite. Even if he missed his mark after a minute or so in your body the bullet would kill you due to it being so close to your heart. The same if he would use the bullet on Kara."

Glancing over to his side seeing Kara staring at the floorboard with fear Jason gives her hand a squeeze before he looks over to Kent seeing him looking towards Kara with concern.

" I won't allow that to happen. Is there anyway you can contact the rest of the members of the Justice League and tell them this information? Warn them that Bruce is up to something. That he has detailed files that endanger everyone in the Justice League?"

" I can but they will want proof about these inquisitions towards Bruce. I'm going to need to show them the files otherwise there is nothing that i can do."

" If it's proof you need then i will get it. I will go back to Gotham tonight and copy the files to some sort of hard drive or something."

" Not without me you won't."

Turning his attention to his side Jason sees Kara staring directly at him before he gives her a smile as he sees a smile forming on her face.

" Okay but we will have to do this quietly. When Bruce goes off on patrol we will sneak into the cave through the Batmobile entrance of the cave. But we have to do it stealthy. We can't afford to trip any of the alarms. Otherwise the cave goes into totally lockdown. The entrance doors will seal shut and protocols will activate inside of the cave."

" You are talking like you experienced this happen before?"

" Well i might have bet the old man that i could break into the Batcave once. It didn't end so well for me. Babs had to cut me out of this net trap that Bruce had set up near the entrance of the cave."

Kara lets out a small laugh as she nods her head at Jason before she stops laughing and looks over towards Kent with a serious look across her face.

" We will retrieve the files tonight. None of our friends deserve to get hurt because of Bruce's insecurities."

Seeing Kara getting up from her seat Jason arises from his seat before he feels himself being pulled to the apartment door by Kara. As he sees Kara opening up the apartment door Jason slowly feels himself being lead out of the apartment before he grabs the doorknob of the door.

" We will see you in a while big guy. Woah babe slow down!"

As he feels himself being pulled out of the apartment Jason closes the apartment door behind himself before he quickly catches up to Kara in the hallway seeing a grin across her face.

" So what do you want for lunch?"

Hearing Jason letting out a chuckle Kara looks over her shoulder at Jason with a smile across her face.

" How about pizza?"

With a grin forming on his face Jason reaches into his jacket pocket with his free hand before he pulls his hand out revealing a credit card between his fingers.

" Curiosity of Mr Wayne."

Letting out a small laugh Kara smiles brightly at Jason before she leads Jason out of the apartment complex and back to the motor cycle.

Within the next hour after Jason had drove Kara to a pizza restaurant that he had seen when he was walking down the street a few days prior the young couple is now seen coming out of the restaurant with smiles across their faces as Jason has his arm around Kara's shoulders while she leans into his body.

" So what should we do now Jason? We still have a couple of hours to kill before heading back to Gotham."

" Anything you want gorgeous."

Looking over to her side Kara's smile widens as she sees Jason waiving Bruce's credit card up into the air.

" You are such a bad boy."

As she hears Jason letting out a chuckle a bright smile forms on Kara's face before she sees him giving her a nod.

" Yeah but you love it."

Kara lets out a small laugh before she leans forward and gives Jason a kiss on the cheek.

" I sure do. Wouldn't have you any other way."

" Now that i think about it gorgeous, I do have something in mind. Something i'm sure you will like."

" And that would be?"

In a sudden move Jason unwraps his arm from around Kara's shoulders before getting down to one knee in front of her as he grabs a hold of her left hand. As he looks up to see Kara covering her mouth with her free hand and her eyes tearing up Jason gives her a smile.

" Kara you're the only girl for me. You are my strength. My guiding light now and forever will be until the end of time. Will you marry me?"

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara quickly nods her head before she sees Jason's smile widen.

" Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Reaching down Kara quickly pulls Jason into an embrace before she gives him a long passionate kiss as she hears the sound of a few pedestrians giving her and Jason wolf whistles and cheers in the background. Breaking off the kiss Kara glances around to see a crowd of people walking away with smiles across their faces before she looks over to Jason with a bright smile.

" So to the jewelry store then?"

As her smile widens Kara nods her head at Jason before she gives him a gentle kiss. Breaking off the kiss Kara grabs a hold of Jason's hands and starts to lead him back to the motorcycle as she hears Jason letting out a small laugh from behind.

Now as she sits on the back of the motorcycle holding Jason tight a bright smile is plastered across Kara's face underneath her helmet. A smile knowing her dreams are coming to life. Her dreams of finally being given another chance with Jason. To live a normal life with Jason. To get married and be the new Mrs Todd. Maybe have some children to call their own. Something she never thought would ever be possible for a year now. As she sees the jewelry store coming into view Kara's smile only widens before she watches Jason pull the motorcycle up into the parking lot of the store.

Right as she hears the engine turning off without hesitating for a single second Kara quickly gets off the bike as she places her helmet on the seat before she grabs a hold of Jason's hands. As she leads Jason towards the entrance of the store a smile forms on Kara's face when she hears Jason letting out a chuckle before she leads him inside of the store. Once she enters into the store Kara's eyes widen and a bright smile forms on her face at what she sees. All across the floor is display cases full of different kinds of jewelry as far as her eyes can see.

With her smile widening slowly Kara leads Jason through the store as she glances at the items in the display case. As she continues to walk across the store seeing all sorts of jewelry from necklaces to earrings inside of some of the display cases Kara's smile widens before her eyes light up when she spots them. Two display cases right next to each other on the far end of the room that is filled with rings. Quickening her pace Kara leads Jason over to the display cases before she starts inspecting all the rings inside of the display case.

" Oh check out all the shiny."

As she sees Jason reaching his hand out towards the display case in a quick motion Kara quickly smacks his hand away before glancing over towards him while she sees him rubbing his hand with a smile on her face.

" Hey!"

" Behave."

" What i wasn't going to touch anything. I swear."

" You're hand was thinking otherwise. Just like how it is now."

Looking down Jason sees that his hand is resting on Kara's butt before he looks back up to Kara with a sly smile across his face as he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

" Well it's got good taste. You have to give him that."

Kara's smile widens as she rolls her eyes before she looks back down to the display case in front of her. As she continues to look through all of the rings in the display case inspecting each ring carefully for the one that she likes Kara suddenly looks up when she hears footsteps approaching before she sees a brunette woman in a business suit making her way over towards her from the other end of the display case.

" How can i help you today?"

" Hi we are here to get this gorgeous woman right in front of you an engagement ring."

Leaning over Kara gives Jason a kiss on the cheek before she looks back over to the saleswoman seeing a smile across her face.

" Let me be the first to congratulate you both on your engagement. Now my dear is there any metal you prefer?"

" No but some of the rings in this display case have caught my eye."

Pointing down to one of the trays in the display case Kara watches as the saleswoman takes the tray out of the case before gently putting it on the counter in front of her. Inspecting each of the rings carefully Kara reaches over and gently grabs a ring from the tray before putting the ring on her left hand. As she raises her hand up to eye level Kara moves her hand around while her eyes remained glued onto the ring before a smile comes to her face. Gently taking the ring off her hand Kara places the ring off to the side before she proceeds to grab another ring and do the same thing. After repeating the same process with one more ring from the tray Kara looks down to the three rings closely trying to decide which one out the bunch she like the most before coming up blank.

" I can't decide."

Looking up away from the rings with a smile across her face Kara looks over towards Jason.

" Which one do you think?"

" Well in my opinion each ring looks great on you gorgeous. You make the ring look good. Not the other way around."

Jason watches as Kara's smile widens before he feels her giving him a kiss on the cheek. As he takes Bruce's credit card out of his pocket Jason looks over towards the saleswoman with a smile across his face.

" We will take them all."

With her eyes widening Kara glances over towards the saleswoman seeing her looking at Jason with a shocked look across her face.

" All of them sir?"

As he nods his head Jason extends his hand out with the credit card towards the saleswoman with a smile across his face.

" All of them."

Without the ability to say another word the saleswoman slowly grabs a hold of the credit card from Jason's hand before she slowly leads the couple to the register at the front of the store as she sees Kara grabbing the 3 rings that she had put off to the side. As she remained speechless for the next few minutes the saleswoman rings up the young couple's purchases before she watches them walk away to the front of the store. Without her eyes leaving them suddenly as she sees the couple reaching the entrance door the saleswoman sees Jason looking over his shoulder before she sees him giving her a small waive.

" Thanks again!"

As she sees the couple exiting out of the building the saleswoman raises up her hand and waives to their retreating back before she whispers out.

" Thank you for your business."

Once they are safely outside unable to hold it in anymore Kara lets out a few giggles as she looks over towards Jason with a smile across her face.

" I can't believe you just did that."

" What?"

" Buying me 3 engagement rings. The poor woman inside looked like she was about to have an heart attack when you said that we would take them all."

" You deserve the best gorgeous. You wanted my opinion on the rings inside and i gave a honest opinion that they all looked great on you because they became a part of you when you put each on your pretty little finger."

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara wraps her arms around the back of Jason's neck.

" You know what? I think you deserve a reward."

Leaning forward Kara gives Jason a long passionate kiss before she breaks off the kiss a couple of seconds later and leans to whisper into Jason's ear.

" I'm going to reward you all night long."

As she leans her head back to see a goofy smile on Jason's face Kara lets out a few giggles.

" But first we have a mission to complete. After the mission is completed then we can have our fun. I'll even make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning."

" Then what the heck are we waiting for!? Let's get going!"

Feeling herself getting quickly swept off her feet Kara lets out a small laugh as she feels herself being quickly carried bridal style by Jason to the motorcycle. With what seemed like one of the quickest motorcycle rides in her young life Kara now finds herself leading Jason back into the apartment with haste. Quickly getting inside of the apartment Kara leaves Jason's side for a brief second as she rushes over towards the living to grab a usb drive from her work things. As she digs around through a desk where she kept everything she owned that was computer related suddenly Kara stops and a bright smile comes to her face when she sees a usb drive still inside a packet unopened. Reaching inside of the desk Kara grabs the packet before she gently starts to open the packet. As she tears apart the packet with ease Kara looks over to Jason seeing him heading to the door.

" I'll go start up the bike."

With a smile coming across Kara shakes her head at Jason before she hears Jason letting out a small huff which causes her smile to widen.

" We are not taking the bike are we?"

" No. I know a faster way."

Seeing Kara approaching with a bright smile across her face Jason lets out a small chuckle before he takes a gulp.

Now hours later as she hides behind Jason in the shadows of the Batmobile entrance of the cave there is only one thing going through Kara's mind. The mission. Completing the mission of downloading the files from the Batcomputer. A mission that could held so much at stake. She knew in her mind that if Bruce wasn't stopped now then one day she would read in a newspaper article or hear about one of her friends from the Justice League being severely hurt from the television. Possibly even killed at the hands of Bruce Wayne. And she would blame herself. Blame herself for not being able to prevent it from happening. Just like how she blamed herself for Jason's death.

But the other reason was why. Why would Bruce make these plans to begin with? Why would he make plans to hurt people that he would call his friends? Was he truly up to something or was this as a precaution? This question kept popping into her mind as she stood silently behind Jason in the shadows. Deciding that she would find the answers she was seeking soon enough Kara looks down to her watch seeing it displaying 11:47 before she looks over towards Jason with a confused look.

" Jay we have been waiting here for a few hours. Are you sure that Bruce will leave tonight to go out on patrol?"

" I'm sure gorgeous. Bruce always goes out and starts his patrol of the city at midnight."

" Then there is something that i don't understand. I thought you had earlier patrols since you always talked to me every night before i went to bed."

" I did. Babs and I had the first shift of patrolling the city. When it came close to 10, I would return back to the cave after Babs would say that she would cover for me. It's just another reason why she is up there in my top favorite people's list."

" Oh? And who are the others?"

" Well for my top 5 there is Dick,Alfred,and Melissa at 3,4,and 5."

" Melissa huh?"

" Yeah. I met her the other day. Really sweet kid. I guess her mother was sick and she decided to go out to a store to get her mother some soup. I'll have to admit it was adorable."

As she lets out a few giggles a smile forms on Kara's face.

" So who is number 1 and 2 on your list?"

" Well you are easily number 1 but Babs is a close 2nd."

" And what if i was to say that Babs gave me the recipe to make her chocolate chip pancakes?"

" Then it's not even close anymore."

Letting out a small laugh Kara wraps her arms around Jason from behind before she gives him a kiss on the cheek. As she sees Jason looking over his shoulder to give her a smile Kara returns the smile before she snaps her head towards the Batmobile entrance when she hears the sound of the cave opening. Keeping completely still suddenly Kara's smile widens when she sees the cave door opening before she see the Batmobile quickly coming out of the cave and heading through the woods at high speed. As she sees the cave door closing quickly grabbing tightening her grip around Jason in a sudden motion Kara charges towards the door at super speed before she quickly flies through the cave just as the cave entrance seals back up.

Hearing the sound of the cave entrance closing Kara silently descends down to the ground before she feels Jason grabbing a hold of her hand. Seeing Jason taking the lead Kara carefully copies Jason's movements through the shadows of the cave before after a few minutes Kara feels herself being lead towards the Batcomputer.

" Okay let's do it."

With a smile coming across her face Kara releases Jason's hand before she slowly walks to the Batcomputer as she hears Jason following behind her. Right as she gets to the computer without wasting anytime Kara starts to type on the Batcomputer's keyboard and quickly gets inside of the computer's files. Once she sees the contingency file reaching up with the computer mouse Kara clicks on the file before her eyes widen when she sees a access denied message suddenly come across the screen.

" I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show back up here."

Snapping their heads towards the corner of the cave Kara and Jason watch as a figure slowly emerges from the shadows into the light before the light reveals the face of Bruce Wayne.

" How?"

Seeing Bruce pointing up towards the ceiling looking up Jason's eyes widen when he sees a pair of cameras hidden in the walls of the cave ceiling pointing towards the Batcomputer.

" Did you really think you weren't being watched Jason? I know why you are here. But that doesn't matter now because i cannot allow you to leave here now. You need help Jason and i won't fail you this time."

Before he has a chance to respond suddenly Jason feels a small object hitting his neck. As his vision starts to get blurry Jason reaches down and tears the object out of his neck before he looks into his hand to see that the object is a small dart. Turning his attention back towards Bruce with fire in his eyes Jason takes a step forward before his world goes black and his body slowly falls to the ground.

" Jason!"

Rushing over Kara quickly gets on the ground and cradles Jason's head in her arms until suddenly she feels a dart hitting her neck followed by another. As her vision starts to fade away Kara loses her grip on Jason's head before she slowly lays down on the ground next to him. With her body getting more tired by the second Kara turns her head to see a few masked men emerging from the shadows along with a woman before her world goes completely black.

 **Author Notes: Well have to say thank god that miserable excuse of a season of Arrow i mean The Felicity and Friends show is over. Maybe now the higher ups in CW will actually hire someone to fix the damage that Uncle Giggie has done since The Flash might have save the show with the flashpoint that occurred in the finale of that good show.**

 **NoLaurelNoArrow,KillOlicity**


	15. Nanda Parbat

Chapter 15

Feeling a light breaking through her closed eyelids slowly Kara's eyes open before she sees the ceiling walls of Wayne Manor. Looking down as she sees a couch underneath her body Kara starts to think of how she got here before a migraine comes to her that forces her to close her eyes. As she reaches up towards her forehead and shakes her head Kara feels her headache intensifying before she opens her eyes and turns her head to the left to see Alfred looking down towards her with a concerned look across his face.

" Alfred?"

" Relax my dear. You're safe. You have been out for quite a while."

" How long have i been asleep? And where am I?"

" You are in the living room of Wayne Manor. To answer your other question my dear you have been out for 2 days. You were injected with a lethal tranquilizer dart. Multiples in fact. I need for you to stay calm. Alright?"

" Wayne Manor? How did I…."

Suddenly Kara's eyes widen as her memories come flooding back to her all at once. Memories of going to the Batcave with Jason to retrieve detailed files to deliver to the Justice League. The memory of Bruce finding them in the cave before suddenly a dart hit Jason in the neck. The memory of getting hit with a few darts herself before her world went black. But not before she had seen a few figures emerging from the shadows. The images of Talia al Gaul along with a few members of The League of Assassins.

Suddenly popping up from her seat on the couch Kara looks over to Alfred as her hands clutch into fists.

" Where is he? Where is Jason?"

For the next few seconds Kara stares at Alfred in silence before she quickly grabs his shoulders and starts to shake him.

" Where is he!? Where did Bruce take my Jason!?"

" Bruce didn't take him anywhere."

" Who has him!? Who has taken my Jason!?"

Feeling Alfred gently placing his hands on her own Kara watches Alfred take a deep breathe as she sees his eyes getting watery.

" Raus al Gaul has him."

With her eyes widening Kara slowly takes her hands off Alfred's shoulders and returns them to her side as she becomes lost in her thoughts for the next couple of moments with different images entering her mind. Thoughts of what Rasu could be doing to Jason. Images of Jason being tortured by members of the league while Raus watches from the distance. Images of Jason being chained up in a dark room with a puddle of blood forming underneath his feet. Images that haunted her dreams for so long.

" Do you know where Raus took Jason?"

" I don't know the exact location. All i know is he took Jason to Nanda Parbat. It's the home of The League of Assassins."

Without wasting anytime Kara begins flying through the mansion at high speed as she takes out her cellphone. Right as she sees the front door coming into view without breaking her stride Kara quickly smashes through the door sending shattered door pieces across the area before she takes off high into the air. Quickly going through her contacts Kara dials Barbara's number before after a few rings she hears the other line coming to life.

" Hey Kara. What's up?"

" They have him! They have Jason!"

" Wait slow down! Who has Jason?"

" Raus al Gaul! He has Jason!"

" Okay Kara, I need for you to calm down Dick and…."

" Don't tell me to remain calm! I need your help! I need you to tell me where Nanda Parbat is!"

" Okay hold on. Take deep breathes. I'm running a search now….Okay what i see here Nanda Parbat is an ancient city located in Asia. I'm sending you all the information now. Dick and I are…."

Closing the phone shut with a thud Kara quickly pulls up and app on her cellphone to give her a map. As she finds Asia and memorizes the coordinates a sudden vibration from her phone causes Kara to minimize the app and scroll through her phone to see that she has a length text message from Barbara with a file attached to the text message. Ignoring what Barbara had wrote Kara opens up the file to see a few black and white images of the ancient home of The League of Assassins. Burning the images into her mind Kara turns before in a flash she blazes through the air at high speed in the direction of Asia.

Within an hour flying at top speed as she flies through a cold winter breeze Kara slows down her pace as she looks down to her cellphone to see exactly where she is. As she wipes away the snow flakes that keep hitting the cellphone's screen Kara looks towards the app she is in to find that she has arrived in Asia before she pockets the phone and looks down to see nothing but gusts of wind blowing snow all around her. Slowly descending from the air Kara raises up her right hand towards her eyes to block the snow that keeps dropping down upon her before she glances around seeing nothing but snow falling. Shaking her head Kara suddenly looks down to the ground below her before her eyes widen when she sees a small fire down below. With haste Kara descends down from the sky above before she looks around to see that she is descending down into a small village. Right as her feet hit the ground Kara quickly glances around the area to find that she was correct in her assessment. That it was indeed a small village. But was it a friendly area was something she did not nor care about at that moment. The only thing that was going through her mind was getting Jason back.

As she looked around to see a group of villagers staring at her with wide eyes taking a deep breathe Kara slowly makes her way towards a villager that is standing next to a fire just outside of a small hut before she stops in front of her.

" Excuse me? Can you please help me? I'm looking for a man named Raus al Gaul."

Suddenly Kara's eyes go wide when she sees the villager quickly move past her into the hut they are standing next to before she quickly turns and asks the nearest villager the same question. But she received the same answer. Not only did the villager not say a single word to her but he also quickly entered into another hut. With desperation kicking in for the next few minutes Kara walked around the village asking every villager that she came across if they knew where to find Raus al Gaul. But each time she was met with the same answer and reaction. Pure fear would come across their faces when the name Raus was even mentioned before they would quickly make their way into one of the huts to get away from her. As she now walks through the gusting winds of a now silenced village Kara starts to lose all hope that she won't be able to find Jason before it is too late until suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. Quickly snapping around Kara sees an old man that is heavily clothed from the cold winter weather staring directly at her.

" You are looking for Raus al Gaul yes? He is a very dangerous man. Someone that you don't go looking for. Why do you seek him?"

" He took someone from me. The man that i love. Do you know where i can find him?"

" I do know where to find him. However i cannot show you the way. The man that you seek is long gone by now. You must be able to accept this."

" There is still time! Help me find him please! There is still time for me to save him. Just show me where Raus is. Please?"

After a few moments of staring at the old man in silence Kara hears him taking a deep breathe before she sees him giving her a nod.

" As you wish. The man that you seek reseeds in the ancient city called Nanda Parbat. It's located deep in the mountains above. The home of The League of Assassins. Many brave souls have traveled seeking The League's guidance but none have ever returned."

" Can you show me where it is?"

Seeing the old man giving her a nod Kara takes out her cellphone out of her pocket and quickly brings up a map app before handing it to the old man. For the next few moments Kara watches as the old man scrolls through the map before suddenly she sees him stop and point his finger towards the screen.

" This is the location that you seek. The city is located here."

Gently taking the phone out of the old man's hand Kara quickly makes a marker on the app before she looks over towards the old man with a small smile.

" Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Right as she turns around and starts to walk away suddenly Kara feels her arm being grabbed. Looking over her shoulder Kara sees the old man holding onto her arm tight.

" Be warned young one. The city is heavily guarded. Even though i can tell you have many special gifts they may not be enough."

" They will have to be enough."

Feeling the old man letting go of her arm Kara watches him take a few steps back before she suddenly takes off in the air in the direction of where her cell phone is telling her to go. As she flies through the air at high speed with nothing but snow falling from the sky in her line of sight Kara keeps pushing forward until suddenly she sees a large mountain in the distance surrounded by a snow covered trees. Slowing down her pace Kara quickly descends down into the woods before she starts to walk forward towards the mountain. Feeling nothing but the cold breeze striking her body reaching down Kara zips up her jacket before crossing her arms as she continues walking forward through the woods.

With only the sounds of snow crunching beneath her feet Kara continues marching forward through the woods for the next couple of minutes until suddenly she stops when she sees a marking on a nearby tree. Slowly making her way forward towards the tree Kara's eyes widen when she gets a closer look at the marking. A marking as if some kind of blade had went through the tree before being taken out. Suddenly as she touches the tree an image pops into Kara's mind. The image of Jason running through the woods at high speed. Running for his life as The League chased after him. Darting between tree after tree until suddenly a sword was thrown his way that barely missed him and hit the tree instead.

Snapping out of her thoughts Kara looks away from the tree before she starts running through the woods. As she sees a large structure up in the distance Kara quickens her pace until suddenly she takes off into the sky above and heads towards the structure at high speed. Suddenly within seconds Kara quickly lands down next to the fortress causing a large crater to form underneath her feet and the whole mountain to shake.

As she slowly rises to her feet Kara snaps her head towards the entrance doors before she sees two men dressed in black clothing running towards her armed with swords in their hands. With her hands clutching into tight fists Kara quickly charges forward and sends a punch into one of the guard's stomach that sends the man flying back into a large door. As she hears the other man swinging his sword Kara quickly catches the sword in her hand before she squeezes down on the sword snapping the blade in half. Without giving the guard any time to react Kara sends a backhanded punch into the guard with her free hand that sends the guard flying back into a pile of snow.

As she hears the large door opening Kara snaps her head over towards the door to see a few more guards heading in her direction. With her eyes turning bright red Kara sends a large laser beam in their direction causing all of the assassins swords to evaporate on impact before she charges forward at high speed and clotheslines the assassins to the ground. Without breaking her stride Kara bursts through the large door sending the door flying into the wall before she sees a small wave of assassins heading her way. Increasing her pace Kara quickly sends the wave of assassins flying into the walls causing loud thuds to echo throughout the fortress before she comes to a stop as she floats up in the air.

" Jason!?"

Quickly looking around seeing no signs of Jason anywhere Kara quickly flies deeper into fortress at high speed. As she continues to scream out his name Kara using her x-ray vision searches each room she flies by looking for Jason before coming up blank. Seeing a staircase that leads down to a lower level Kara quickly flies down the stairs before she suddenly comes to a stop when she sees it. Lazarus Pit. The pit with some many abilities. The ability to regenerate anyone. The ability to resurrect the dead. A pool of water that she never thought she would ever see. With the only thoughts going through her mind of how amazing the water truly is unaware to her knowledge a figure is slowly emerging from the shadows.

" Amazing isn't it?"

Snapping her head to the voice Kara's fists tighten when she sees Raus al Gaul emerging from the shadows.

" Where is he? Where is Jason!?

" Jason is gone."

With her eyes widening Kara looks on to see a smile forming on Raus's face before her fists tighten even more causing blood to pour down from her hand to the ground below.

" I warned you that Jason needed help. I warned you of the risks that you were taken. But instead of heeding my warnings you decided to disobey like a stubborn child."

" What did you do to him!?"

" I freed him. Now his soul can finally rest in peace."

With her anger rising suddenly Kara sends a laser beam straight through Raus's chest causing the man to take a few steps back and cough up blood onto the ground as he falls to his knees. Turning on her heels Kara quickly flies out of the chamber and continues her search.

As he hears Kara screaming out Jason's name in the distance slowly Raus makes his way over towards the pit. With his vision starting to get dark and a puddle of blood quickly forming underneath his body Raus continues to scratch and claw his way over towards the pit until suddenly he stops when he sees the image of a pair of female legs stopping right before him. Looking up Raus sees Talia looking down towards him with a look of disgust across her face.

" Daughter!? Help me!?"

Suddenly Raus's eyes widen when he sees Talia shaking her head.

" No father."

Before he has any time to react suddenly Talia takes out her sword and drives it down into Raus's back and through to the ground. As she hears her father screaming out in pain Talia twists the sword down hard on his back before she takes it out in a sudden move. Looking on Talia watches Raus spit up some blood onto the ground as he slowly arises to his feet before she makes eye contact with him.

" Talia?"

In a sudden move Talia swings her sword at her father's head before a second later the sound of a head rolling on the ground echoes through the chamber. Hearing the thud of her now deceased father hitting the ground Talia puts her sword back in the schief before slowly she reaches down and takes her father's left hand into her hands. Reaching over Talia takes the demon head's ring off of Raus's finger before she slowly stands up and makes her way out of the chamber as puts on the ring.

As she continues to fly through countless hallway after hallway Kara continues her search for Jason until suddenly she stops dead in her tracks when she sees a body lying on the ground through one of the walls. Quickly flying forward Kara smashes through the wall before her eyes suddenly go wide at what she sees inside of the dark room. Through the darkness Kara sees Jason laying on the ground with his arms and legs chained to the ground as a small puddle of blood lays beneath him.

" Jason!"

Rushing over Kara quickly kneels down next to Jason before with shaky she reaches down and takes his head into her hands. As her eyes start to tear up Kara gently puts her fingers down on his neck before she lets out a small laugh of joy when she feels a small pulse.

" Please stay with me. I'm here now."

Gently putting Jason's head down onto the ground Kara reaches over before in a flash she rips apart each of the chains attached to Jason's body before she gently takes Jason in her arms as she slowly starts to stand up.

Hearing footsteps quickly approaching Kara snaps her head over towards the door to see a wave of assassins entering the room. Tightening her grip around Jason in a sudden move Kara takes off into the air and smashes through the ceiling of the room before she flies at high speed away from Nanda Parbat.


	16. His Strength

Chapter 16

As she flies through the air at high speed pushing herself to her limits the only thought going through the mind of Kara is Jason. The man that she is holding in her arms. As she focuses in on his heartbeat hearing it beating slowly Kara quickens her pace even more as she knows she is in a race against time. A race she cannot lose otherwise everything would be lost. She would lose him again. Lose him with the possibility that she wouldn't be able to get him back again and lose herself to the darkness within her. As she sees Metropolis coming into view Kara quickly zooms through the city causing crowds below her to feel a large gush of wind across their bodies before suddenly seconds later she lands in the back of the hospital. Tightening her grip around Jason's body Kara quickly runs around the building towards the front before she bursts through the front doors of the hospital.

" Help! Someone please help!"

Hearing footsteps quickly rushing over Kara looks down a hallway to see a group of doctors quickly rushing over towards her direction with a gurney before she closes the distance between them and places Jason gently down on the gurney as she sees the doctors gathering around Jason.

" What's his name?"

Not hearing a single word that the female doctor is saying Kara watches a few of the doctors rip apart Jason's shirt revealing a large wound across the middle of his chest next to his heart that is gushing out blood onto the gurney below. As she remains stunned and watches the doctors looking over Jason's wound Kara snaps out of her thoughts when she feels a hand gently making contact with her shoulder before she looks over towards a female doctor that is looking at her.

" Jason. His name is Jason Todd. Please help him."

Turning her attention back towards the doctors suddenly Kara watches as one of the doctors puts a hand up towards Jason's neck before pulling back to glance at the small group around him.

" He has a low pulse but i can't stop the bleeding. We need to get him to surgery now!"

Feeling the doctors pushing the gurney away Kara quickly follows after them as she holds on to Jason's hand while her eyes never leave his face. As she squeezes Jason's hand suddenly Kara feels herself coming to a stop.

" You need to let go."

Snapping out of her shocked state Kara glances up towards the female doctor with a confused look across her face.

" You need to let go of his hand."

Slowly loosening her grip Kara watches Jason quickly being pushed through a pair of double doors before she watches as he is lead away down the hallway quickly through the opening of the door. As her hand falls to her side Kara with wobbly legs makes her way over towards a nearby wall before she can't hold back the tears any longer and she slides down the wall to the ground below.

The next few hours were the longest of Kara's life. As she now sits in the waiting room awaiting news on how Jason's surgery is going a number of things are running through her mind. The same things that ran through her mind over a year ago when Jason had died. Guilt,anger,sadness. Guilt for not being there for Jason. Guilt for knowing Jason had gone through so much pain for her and is now once again fighting for his life. But these feelings were quickly outweighed by pure anger. Anger towards the ones responsible for this happening to Jason. Anger towards Bruce Wayne. Someone that claimed to want to help Jason but instead now has Jason fighting for his life. Fighting to stay alive for her. That was the only thing she was certain of.

" Kara!?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Kara looks up from the ground to see Barbara followed by Dick quickly approaching her before she is suddenly embraced by Barbara.

" We came as fast as we could."

Kara returns the embrace before after a few seconds she breaks the embrace from Barbara.

" How is he?"

" He's in surgery right now. They brought him in as soon as we arrived."

" What happened?"

" Jason and I were on a mission for the Justice League. We went to the Batcave to copy some information off the Batcomputer when Bruce was waiting for us inside of the cave with The League of Assassins. They were able to knock out Jason and I with some kind of drug before i woke up today to find Alfred looking over me. He told me that i was out for a few days before i found out that Raus al Gaul took Jason to Nanda Parbat the home of The League of Assassins. They…."

Seeing Kara's eyes tearing up Barbara watches her look away from her to the ground as she places her hands gently on her shoulders before she hears Kara taking a deep breathe.

" They tried to kill him. Those bastards tried to kill my Jason. I found Jason inside of this room chained to the ground by his hands and feet. He had this stab wound near his heart. If i was only faster, I could have prevented this from happening. I should have seen this coming but i was so caught up being happy with Jason that i underestimated Bruce. And because i was so fucking stupid Jason almost payed for it with his life."

Before she has a chance to speak Barbara turns her attention away from Kara to look over at Dick when she hears the sound of bones cracking. Looking up seeing the tension across Dick's face slowly Barbara makes her way over to him before she raises her hands and rest them on his cheeks.

" Dick?"

Barbara watches Dick's features softening as he look her in the eyes before suddenly her eyes go wide when she feels herself being brought into a kiss. As feels Dick deepening the kiss Barbara closes her eyes before suddenly after a few seconds she opens her eyes when she feels Dick pulling away.

" Stay here with Kara. Okay Babs?"

" Wait where are you going?"

" I'm going to do something that i should have done a long time ago."

Barbara's eyes suddenly widen knowing exactly what her boyfriend is going to attempt to do but before she has a chance to say anything Barbara watches Dick make his way out of the waiting room. As she snaps out of her shocked state Barbara quickly makes her way over towards the open door way to see the hallway completely empty and Dick nowhere in sight. As she takes a deep breathe Barbara looks up towards the ceiling before a small smile comes across her face as she whispers out.

" Go get him babe."

Turning her attention back towards the waiting room Barbara slowly walks over to Kara before taking a seat next to her. Reaching over Barbara gently grabs Kara's hand before seconds later she feels her hand being squeezed as she begins to get lost in her thoughts. Thoughts about Jason. The boy that she watched become into a man. Someone who quickly became like a younger brother to her as she mentored him over the years. A fun little brother type that although was a pain in her butt at times always brought a smile to her face due to his personality. The always laid back type that never seemed to have a care in the world. Someone who always would use humor to mask the pain that he held deep inside of himself as well as the others around him.

As she begins to replay all of their greatest adventures as Batgirl and Robin in her head from defeating Mr Freeze despite Jason getting his legs frozen to the spot which caused her a laugh uncontrollably once Bruce hailed away Mr Freeze to Arkham Asylum unaware to her knowledge time quickly passes on by. After just a hour of replaying a few memories in her head Barbara snaps out of her thoughts and looks up towards a clock that is hanging up in the waiting room to find that an hour has passed since she and Dick had arrived at the hospital. With thoughts and fear of why they haven't heard any news yet entering her mind Barbara quickly shakes these thoughts away as she glances over towards Kara seeing the look of fear in her eyes. Something she had never seen before coming from Supergirl. As she gives her hand a squeeze Barbara slowly watches Kara glance away from the ground towards her.

" He's going to pull through. I know he will."

" How do you know though? You didn't see all the blood. You didn't see the condition he is in. It's all my fault. I…."

" No Kara. None of this is your fault. Jason would never blame you for this and neither will any of us. The only ones to blame for this is Bruce and The League. Jason is going to pull through this. Do you want to know why?

Barbara watches Kara nod her head before a small smile forms on her face.

" He will pull through because of you."

Looking away from the ground Kara looks up towards Barbara seeing her giving her a small smile.

" He's going to pull through for you and only you. He always has before and always will. But right now he needs for you to have faith. Have faith in him. To be his strength right now like you've always have been before. To give him the strength to come back to us. Please be his strength Kara. He needs you."

With tears flowing down her cheeks Kara gives Barbara a nod before she brings her into an embrace.

 **Author Notes: This will be the shortest chapter in the whole story. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter.**


	17. Nightwing's Rage

Chapter 17

Silence. That is all the can be heard throughout the streets and alleyways of Gotham City. A silence unfamiliar to the likes of Gotham City's citizens. A pure silence that brings caution to the hearts of the city's greatest hero. Caution because of the monsters that he knows lay in wait in the city's shadows. Men and women that over the years have become his deadliest enemies. Enemies hell bent on taking over the city for their own personal gain. Gains such as having absolute power and control of the city to do whatever they pleased from becoming rich to in some more odd cases rebuilding the city into a garden that would give the most beautiful jungles a run for their money. But in this case as Batman awaits in the shadows atop of a rooftop is revenge. Revenge for being defeated by the Dark Knight during their last encounter. The failure to complete a 10 million dollar contract handed to him by Black Mask with the task of killing the Batman.

But as Batman looks over the city awaiting for Deathstroke's next move his thoughts are plagued about one person. Plagued with the thoughts about Jason. Thoughts of if Talia's plan to help Jason had worked. A plan with so much at stake. A plan not only that would hold Jason's life in the balance but Gotham City's greatest hero as well. The price of joining her side in The League of Assassins. A high price that was requested from Talia for the task of helping Jason. A price he knew deep down he had to agree to if it meant saving the 2nd Robin from losing himself into complete madness. A decision that he had made alone that now brought so many questions to his mind.

If Talia was successful in helping Jason then what would happen in his absence? The absence of the Batman. Would the city descend into madness? Would the city be able to survive without its greatest hero? With these questions entering his mind images of the city's other heroes enter into his mind. The images of the gifted men and women that he had worked with over the years protecting the city from the darkness within. Images of Barbara Gordon with Dick Grayson and Jason Todd by her side sported in their superhero gear. His greatest students that had moved on from Gotham City. Some to form their own identities while others left to start a new life with the woman that he loves.

For each of their reasons deep inside Bruce felt a sense of pride for each of his former students. Pride for seeing them grow up and step up to become their own beings. To form their own identities and not be in his shadow. But on the way he knew what had been caused over the last year that stained his relationship with each of them. The mix of emotions that had been running through him ever since the night Jason had been murdered by The Joker. Rage and anger that had taken over him through the months that he wore The Batman costume. Sadness everytime he would walk past the Robin suit in the Batcave. Sickness for the memory of what he almost did to Barbara the night he was injected with a new toxin by The Scarecrow before Dick had intervened and stopped him. That was when his already strained relationship with his greatest student went sour and their working relationship vanished along with Barbara's.

But would they come back to Gotham to protect the city if Talia's plan succeeded? Would they come back to the city where their superhero identities were born? That was one thing he was unsure of as well as what would happen to Damien if he left Gotham. Would he bring Damien with him to Nanda Parbat to unite with his mother? So many questions running through his mind that unaware to his knowledge a lone figure moves quietly towards his location from the darkness. Snapping out of his thoughts Bruce takes a deep breathe before he raises his right hand up towards the communicator on his mask.

" Status report."

" It's quiet. Too quiet. There is no signs of Deathstroke anywhere in the city. I'm completing my patrol of the East End now."

As he turns off the communicator Bruce looks towards the city below him until suddenly a bright flash erupts right in front of him that causes him to shield his eyes. After a few seconds the feeling of the sting in his eyes goes away and Batman raises his hand away from his face when suddenly a figure appears out of the smoke and swings a stick that connects him clean on his face. Feeling the impact Batman rolls away from his attacker before he looks over to see Nightwing charging at him with a look of pure rage across his face. A look he had only seen once before.

Right when he sees Nightwing leaping into the air Batman jumps up to his feet and raises his forearm up just in time to block a strike from one of Nightwing's Eskrima sticks. But he didn't have much time to react as he felt a vicious strike land against his side by the other Eskrima stick his former student was holding just a second later that causes a small snapping sound to echo through the air. A mistake he kicked himself mentally for making. A mistake he would make sure to not happen again. As he rolls away from Nightwing reaching into his utility belt Batman grabs a hold of a smoke bomb before he looks just in time to duck a Eskrima strike heading for his head. Right as he lifts up his hand to throw the bomb to the ground and make his escape Batman let's out a small scream of pain when he feels a sharp kick connecting onto his wrist before the smoke bomb goes flying out of his hand and off the roof to the city below. Feeling intense pain coming from his wrist Batman quickly rolls out of Nightwing's path while he holds his wrist tight before he quickly reaches up and catches the Eskrima sticks in his hands as he stares angrily into Nightwing's eyes.

Feeling Nightwing winning their battle of strength Batman quickly flip back onto his back before he sends his feet into Nightwing's chest sending the younger hero flying back. Jumping back to his feet Batman quickly takes out a grapnel gun from his utility belt before blasting off a line to a building in the distance.

Rising up to his feet Nightwing's eyes go wide as he sees Batman shooting out a line from a grapnel gun in his hand before he quickly reaches back into his own utility belt for his version of a batarang.

" Not this time Bruce!"

Taking careful aim Nightwing rears back before throwing the batarang before seconds later he witnesses the batarang hit it's mark and cut the line from the grapnel gun in half causing Batman to quickly fall before he hears the sound of a window breaking echoes through the air. Running across the roof Nightwing suddenly dives off the roof while he shoots a line towards the broken window before seconds later he dives through the broken window causing broken glass to crunch beneath his body as he rises to his feet. With his hands clutching into tight fists Dick glances around the room he is in seeing nothing but pure darkness before his fists get even tighter.

" What's wrong Bruce!? Can't fight me like a man!?"

Suddenly Nightwing witnesses Batman jump out of the shadows before he feels a fist connecting against his face causing him to take a few steps back. Shaking his head Nightwing quickly turns his way in the direction his former mentor had attacked from before he sees a fist heading in his direction. Snapping his hand up Nightwing catches Batman's fist in the palm of his hand before he sends a vicious punch of his own that connects on Batman's face forcing his former mentor to take a few steps back before he witnesses Batman spit some blood onto the ground. Before he has a chance to engage him again suddenly Nightwing dives to the side when he sees a red laser entering into the room before the sound of sniper rifle rounds striking the wall echoes through the room. Turning his attention towards the window Nightwing watches a red laser beam making its way around the room searching for targets through the broken window's opening. As he reaches back to grab a smoke bomb from his utility belt suddenly Nightwing watches as a smoke bomb goes off in front of the window engulfing the room into smoke. Quickly rising to his feet Nightwing dives across the smoke towards where he had last seen his mentor before he throws a Eskrima strike that connects with only smoke. Seeing the smoke quickly evaporating Nightwing quickly dives through the smoke as he hears the sound of sniper rifle rounds going off through the smoke before he smashes his way through a door and runs down a hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Metropolis as they sit in their seats silently awaiting news of Jason's surgery neither Kara's or Barbara's thoughts are currently on the battle that had just taken place. Instead their thoughts are about the same subject. Jason's surgery and the possibilities that could have happen. Possibilities that scare each of them to their bones. Thoughts of why is it taking so long? Thoughts of a complication taking place during the surgery that would endanger Jason's life even more. However each of their thoughts are snapped when they see a doctor entering into the waiting room before he looks eyes with them.

" Jason Todd?"

Hearing Jason's name being spoken Kara suddenly pops out of her seat before she hears Barbara doing the same.

" How is he?"

" The surgery was a success and is now in stable condition."

As she feels Barbara grabbing her hand Kara lets out a sigh in relief before a small smile forms on her face.

" When he was admitted he had already lost a lot of blood. The stab wound the was inflicted to his chest caused not only internal bleeding but for his lungs to be filled with blood. It is a miracle that he is still alive. If he was stabbed just a few more centimeters over the blade would have pierced his heart. He must have a higher power looking out for him."

" Can i see him?"

" Oh yes absolutely. However only one of you may stay with him tonight. Hospital policy i'm afraid."

Seeing the doctor turning on his heels Kara slowly follows after him down the hallway with Barbara following behind her.

" So are you members of Jason's family?"

" Yes we are but we are not blood related."

" How so then?"

Seeing the doctor glancing over his shoulder with a smile across her face Kara raises up her left hand showing the engagement ring to the doctor before she sees a small smile forming across his face.

" Jason is my fiance."

With her eyes going wide Barbara slows down her pace before a smile forms on her face hearing the news of her little brother's engagement to his dream girl. Seeing Kara and the doctor rounding the corner of the hallway Barbara snaps out of her shocked state before she hurries after them.

Looking over her shoulder Kara watches Barbara quickly catching up to her and the doctor down the hallway as she sends her a smile before she turns her head back forward and continues following the doctor down the hall for the next few minutes until suddenly she sees the doctor coming to a stop outside of a patient's room. Slowly moving forward Kara moves past the doctor and looks inside of the room before her eyes get watery at what she sees inside of the room. Jason sleeping on a hospital bed with a few machines attached to his body including a heart monitor that is beeping every few seconds with rhythm to his heart beat.

" Jason is currently in a coma. We've done all that we can do. The rest is up to him now."

As she sees the doctor walking away with wobbly legs Kara slowly makes her way over towards the hospital bed before she grabs a nearby seat and places it right next to the bed. Reaching over Kara gently grabs a hold of Jason's hand before the tears she was holding back start flowing down her cheeks.

" Jason? If you can hear me please wake up. I love you. Please wake up."

With her own eyes getting watery Barbara watches Kara bury her head into Jason's hand as she hears her whispering i love you over and over again to Jason's sleeping form.

* * *

Just a mere few hours later as lone figure walks around the outside of the massive prison known as Arkham Asylum unknown to his knowledge deep in the shadows of the woods near him a lone figure watches his every move. Watching his every step. Watching everywhere he goes. Waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. But would tonight be that night? Would this be the night he would fulfill his contract. The contract to unleash the unforgiving prisoners of Arkham Asylum onto Gotham City. To unleash hell onto the great city.

As he watches the guards of the prison through the scope of his sniper rifle with his finger ready to pull the trigger causing the guard he is point at to get a bullet lodged between his eyes Deathstroke hesitates while he thinks of the one being on his mind. His ultimate target and a man that has proven to be a worthy adversary just like a certain green hooded hero along with his metahuman. The Batman. A hero that has shown to be close to his equal. In his mind the ultimate target. But as he watches the guards walking around Arkham Asylum he can't help but be intrigued with what he had witnessed just a mere few hours ago. Watching a hero emerge from the shadows to fight his ultimate prey. A hero that seemed to overpower The Batman with nothing but pure rage. A hero that he had seen before. The hero of Bludhaven. The hero that he had done his due diligence on ever since encountering The Batman. A man that he expected was the first Robin. After all they did share too many similarities.

But the question of why he was here is on the mind of Deathstroke. Was he called in to deal with The Batman? Was he here to steal his contract and glory from him? No! This was something he would not allow. After all no one was allowed to kill The Batman except for him. No one would steal his glory. As he sees the guard walking around the corner and out of his sight Deathstroke slowly pulls back the sniper rifle before slowly backing up into the shadows with a grin across his face under his mask.

* * *

Please wake up. This is what Kara is saying in her mind as she looks up towards Jason's sleeping face. To please wake and come back to her. To fight the pain that Bruce and Raus had caused and just wake up. To wake up so she could see his blue eyes again. Eyes that always looked at her with such kindness and love like nobody had ever before. As she awaits in her chair with hopeful eyes that she will soon see Jason's eyes open and him come back to the land of the living another thought keeps popping into her mind.

The memory of what she felt when she stormed into Nanda Parbat. The feeling of nothing but pure rage. Feeling no remorse for the carnage that she had caused. No remorse to the men and women that she had killed when she was searching for Jason. No remorse when she shot a laser beam into Raus al Gaul's chest. A feeling that scared her to her bones. A feeling she wished that she would never feel again until it had reappeared when she found Jason inside of his cell. Found him chained to the ground by his hand and feet with a puddle of his own blood forming underneath his body. But this time it was even greater. Her anger had risen to levels that it only had gone once before. The night Jason had died. Anger that almost drove her to pure madness and gave her a bloodlust. The bloodlust to kill The Joker. To break him before sending him straight to hell.

As she begins to get lost in her thoughts unaware to her knowledge the hand that she is holding suddenly starts to move slightly. But right as she feels her hand being given a very gentle squeeze Kara is snapped out of her thoughts before she glances down towards her hand then back towards Jason's face. As she begins to think that she had just imagined Jason squeezing her hand suddenly Kara feels it again before she looks down and her eyes widen at what she sees. Jason's fingers slowly moving across her hand. As she watches his fingers slowly move up towards her own Kara interlocks their fingers together before she lets out a small laugh of joy when she feels her hand being given a gentle squeeze as tears fall from her eyes to the bed below. Slowly turning her attention back towards Jason's face a confused look comes across Kara's face when she sees Jason's eyes still closed with no signs of him waking up.

" Jason?"


	18. Back to Gotham

Chapter 18

For the rest of the night as she stares down at their joint hands so many thoughts are on the mind of Kara. Thoughts of if what she just witnessed was real. Was it just her imagination? Did she see what she only wanted to see? No she is sure that what she had witnessed was real. Sure that she saw Jason's hand move. But doubt still keeps entering into her mind. Maybe it was really her that squeezed his hand. Maybe it was just her that interlocked their fingers together. After all how could he? How could Jason move his hand if he is in a coma? How could he squeeze her hand? As these questions continue to pop into her mind unaware to her knowledge time quickly passes on by. The hours that seemed so long when she was awaiting to hear news of Jason's surgery have now gone by in a hurry.

As she makes her way through the hospital hallways towards Jason's room with two cups of coffee in her hands Barbara can't help but to be worried. Worried about Jason? Will he ever wake up? That was one question that she quickly answered with an immediate yes. Yes he would wake up. He would wake up for Kara. But that was when Kara started popping into her thoughts. What was Kara thinking right now? What was going on in the mind of one of the world's gifted superheroes? Well ex superhero anyways? How was she taking Jason being in a coma? When she had left Kara alone in Jason's hospital room Barbara's heart was breaking for the kryptonian. Breaking when she saw tears flowing down her face down to Jason's hospital bed as she pleaded with him to wake up. A scene that she couldn't stand to watch before minutes later when she arrived outside of the hospital had her own break down as she released the tears she had been holding back.

Now as she looks inside of Jason's hospital room and finds Kara in the same spot next to Jason's bed that she had last seen her at Barbara can't help but feel her anger rising towards one individual. The individual that she along with Dick once trusted with their lives. Their mentor when they first put on the cape. One the world's greatest heroes and argue by some as the greatest detective. But as quickly as her anger rises it dies away when she remembers the words that her boyfriend had spoken to her a short while ago. Words describing of the onslaught that he had dished out on Bruce before he had made an escape from her boyfriend while using a distraction from an unknown shooter as cover. A coward's move in her book. But in her heart she knew that his days were numbered. One day her boyfriend would take him down. Hurt him for what he had done to her less than a year ago. A memory that had haunted her dreams for so long along with dreams about Jason dying.

As she nears Jason's hospital room Barbara shakes away these thoughts and forces a small smile on her face before she enters into Jason's hospital room to see Kara still seated in the same spot that she had last seen her the night before. A night she knew Kara didn't get any sleep with the evidence made clear by the bags under her eyes. Eyes they were still radiating sadness from them as her face remained glued to Jason's sleeping form. The same look she had across her face as she couldn't rest either. Couldn't rest knowing the dangers that were still out there awaiting in the shadows. Dangers of Bruce possibly coming to Metropolis to take Jason back to Gotham. Dangers of possibly The League coming into the hospital and attempt to finish the job of killing Jason. Something she would not allow along with her boyfriend as they stood guard watching over the hospital all night long. Dick patrolling while she watched through the security cameras around the hospital.

With her eyes shifting focus to Jason slowly Barbara makes her way forward into the room before she stops a foot away from Kara. As she sees Kara looking up Barbara gives her a small smile before she hands one of the cups of coffee to Kara and shifts her eyes back towards Jason.

" How is he?"

" He is still sleeping. Where's Dick?"

" Dick is outside of the hospital patrolling the area. He said that he couldn't see Jason like this and told me that he would remain outside patrolling the area to make sure Bruce or any members of The League couldn't get into the building without having to go through him first."

Nodding her head Kara gives Jason's hand a small squeeze before she looks over towards the open doorway when she hears two voices approaching. Suddenly Kara along with Barbara watch as Jason's doctor comes into the room along with a police officer following after him.

" Here is the patient. Kara right? You said that his name is Jason Todd correct?"

" Yes?"

" We don't have any records of a Jason Todd that is living in Metropolis on file. However we do have records of a Jason Kent. You said that he was you're fiance. Did you mean your husband instead?"

Glancing over her shoulder Kara sees Barbara giving her a wink before she looks back over towards the doctor with a small smile across her face.

" Yes. I'm sorry about that. With everything that has happened it must have slipped my mind. Jason and I recently got married in Las Vegas. Only a few people know that we are married though."

" Well let me be one of the first to congratulate you young lady. Though i wish it was under better circumstances. Kara this is Officer Bennett. He would like to ask you a few questions."

Giving the doctor a nod Kara turns her attention towards the police officer as she sees in the corner of her eye the doctor making his way over towards the hospital bed to look closely at Jason's monitors.

" I know this may be difficult for you to do right now due to the condition your husband is in but i would like for you to answer a few questions for me. Do you know exactly what happened to your husband? From what i've been told you arrived in the hospital with Jason in your arms before doctors had come over and lead Jason away. He has sustained a fatal injury to his upper body and any information you can give will help me catch the man that did this."

Before she has a chance to respond Kara feels a hand on her shoulder before she looks over to her side to see Barbara looking towards the police officer.

" Jason was mugged sir. My boyfriend and I were hanging out with Kara inside of her apartment when Jason called. Kara had put him on speaker and he told us that he would pick us up some dinner since he was close to this restaurant when all of a sudden a few voices came out of nowhere and the sound of a fight taking place echoed through the phone to us. We rushed out of the apartment and went a few blocks down the road to where Jason works before we split up to look for him. Kara managed to find him in this alleyway before she brought him to the hospital. You know the rest."

As he writes down everything he just heard inside of a small notebook the officer nods his head before he looks up towards the doctor.

" I would like for you to call me the moment Jason wakes up. I need to take his statement and question him on if he can identify his attackers."

Kara and Barbara watch as the officer write down on a new piece of paper his number before he rips the paper out of the notebook and hands it to the doctor. Within moments Kara and Barbara watch the officer leave the hospital room with the doctor following after him before Kara turns her attention towards Barbara with a confused look across his face.

" How did you?"

" Tech skills. I am The Oracle after all. Last night i was able to hack into government databases while you were watching over Jason. Not only is Jason legally alive once again as if he was never gone but now he has some let's just say new funds in a bank accountant under the name Jason Kent curiosity of Mr Wayne."

As she sees Kara's eyes go wide a smile forms on Barbara's face.

" Before you ask Bruce doesn't know. I may be a hero but sometimes you need to break a few rules here and there."

" It looks like Jason has had an influence on you too then?"

Kara and Barbara let out a small laugh before suddenly Kara stops laughing and silently starts muttering Bruce as her free hand clutches into a fist. Looking away from Barbara slowly Kara rises out of her chair as she lets go of Jason's hand before she leans forward across the bed and gives Jason a kiss on the forehead.

" I need for you to look after Jason for a little while."

Barbara watches as Kara slowly makes her way across the room and towards the open doorway.

" Wait! Where are you going?"

Hearing Barbara's shout Kara suddenly stops at the open doorway before she looks over her shoulder at Barbara.

" I'm going to make a quick trip over to Gotham City. Bruce is going to answer for what he did to Jason."

Before she gives Barbara a chance to respond Kara slowly exits out of the hospital room before she makes her way through the hospital hallways with a purpose. A purpose to complete the mission she and Jason had attempted to complete just a mere few days ago. The mission to gather evidence from the Batcomputer to bring to the Justice League. Information that she was unsure what would bring to the Justice League's relationship with one of it's own. Would it mean Batman would be booted from the Justice League? Would they take action against Bruce for making such plans in the first place? For these questions she did not have the answers to but she did know of one thing.

If she found Bruce inside of the Batcave then she would get the answers she wanted to know. Answers to why he would have done this in the first place? Why did he turn Jason over to The League of Assassins? These answers she would make sure to find out during their next encounter. An encounter that could be the very last thing Bruce ever does in his lifetime.

As she arrives to the back entrance of the hospital slowly Kara pushes through the doors and makes her way outside of the hospital before she glances around the area to see if anyone is in sight. After finding nobody in sight right as she is about to take flight Kara looks over towards the corner of the hospital where she sees Dick looking in her direction before she watches him give her a nod.

" Give him hell Kara."

Returning the nod suddenly Kara takes off high into the air before taking off at high speed in the direction of Gotham City. As she flies through the air at her top speed the only thoughts that keep popping into Kara's mind is what she had seen when she found Jason inside of Nanda Parbat. A scene that she never wished to ever see again. A scene way too familiar as she would often see it in her nightmares. The image of Jason laying on a cold floor surrounded by a puddle of his own blood. A memory that awakens some pent up anger Kara had been holding in for the last couple of hours. Angier towards the individual that caused all of this to happen.

As her anger continues to rise by the second unknown to her knowledge her speed increases as well until suddenly she snaps out of her thoughts when she sees Gotham City below her. Without breaking her stride Kara quickly flies over the Gotham until in a matter of seconds she sees Wayne Manor quickly coming into view. As she decreases her speed Kara slowly descends from the sky above until her feet finally touch down on the ground next to the front door of Wayne Manor. Without a moment of hesitation Kara reaches up and knocks on the door before she sees seconds later the door opening revealing Alfred on the other side.

" Kara? What are you doing here my dear?"

Giving Alfred a small smile Kara walks past him into Wayne Manor before she slowly starts to walk down the hallway towards the study with Alfred following after her with a look of concern across his face. Right as she enters the study slowly Kara makes her way over towards the bookshelf as she looks over her shoulder at Alfred.

" You are going to want to leave Alfred. I don't want you to see this."

Suddenly Alfred's eyes go wide when he sees Kara ripping the bookshelf off the wall revealing the entrance to the Batcave before she puts it off to the side.

" What are you doing!?"

" Leave now."

Without giving Alfred any time to respond Kara slowly makes her way down the steps to the Batcave as she hears footsteps quickly moving away from behind herself. Right as she nears the bottom step Kara's eyes widen when she sees Bruce Wayne sitting at on a table in the Batcave's medical bay still in his Batman suit with the upper part of his suit off revealing a couple of medical wrappings around his rib cage and shoulder along with a small wrapping around his right wrist. The moment she sees Bruce turning his head to look in her direction using her super speed Kara quickly closes the distance between them before in a flash she grabs him tight by the neck and slams him off the table to the cold ground below. As she hears Bruce letting out a groan Kara slowly raises Bruce up into the air by his throat before she locks eyes with him.

" Why!? Why did you do it!?"

After a few seconds of not getting a response Kara tightens her grip around Bruce's neck when she feels him trying to break free from her grip with a variety of punches and kicks.

" Answer me!"

" Jason needed help. The League was the only one that could help."

" By killing him!?"

Kara watches as Bruce's eyes go wide before she loosens her grip slightly before the image of Jason laying on the ground with his blood surrounding him enters her mind which causes her to increase her grip around Bruce's neck.

" Because of you my Jason was almost taken away from me again! Raus al Gaul nearly killed him! If i didn't go to Nanda Parbat Jason would be dead and it would be all your fault! Don't you care!? Don't you care about him!? Answer me!"

" I didn't mean for this to happen. Tal…."

Without giving him another chance to speak Kara tightens her hold around Bruce's neck before she stares deep into his eyes.

" Stay the hell out of our lives!"

With a flick of her wrist Kara sends Bruce flying across the room towards the glass containers containing the Batman suits until seconds the sound of a glass container shattering echoes through the cave. Turning her head away from Bruce's unconscious body on the ground Kara slowly makes her way over towards the Batcomputer as she takes out a usb drive from her back pocket. Quickly going through the computer Kara finds the files she is seeking and within moments starts copying the files to the usb drive. After a few minutes Kara removes the usb drive from the Batcomputer before she slowly starts to make her way towards the steps leading to Wayne Manor. But as she is about to ascend up the steps Kara turns around and looks over towards the Batcave as her eyes start to turn red. Suddenly Kara unleashes a massive laser beam across the room destroying everything in its path from the Batcomputer to the Batmobile leaving the Batcave in ruins with sparks flying everywhere before she turns on her heels and makes her way up the steps.


	19. I Need You

Chapter 19

As she flies through the air high up in the sky towards Metropolis a smile could be found across Kara's face. A smile knowing what she had just done just mere minutes ago. That she not only accomplished a mission just like old times when she flew through the Metropolis's skies as Supergirl but she also got to dish out some revenge. Revenge for what happened to the man that she loves. To take out a small portion of her anger out on a man that over the last few days has turned into once a friend to her to one of her greatest enemies. Anger that has been building up slowly over the last year. Anger that left the Batcave in ruins and its owner on the ground unconscious with a new list of injures added to the ones he was already suffering from. A sight that every time it enters into her mind makes her smile widen.

Now as she sees the hospital coming into view the smile on Kara's face widens knowing that she will soon be with Jason again. That hopefully when she gets into the hospital and sits down near Jason's hospital bed that she will see Jason opening his eyes revealing his blue eyes to her. Eyes that she had always seen radiating so much kindness and happiness to her every time they were alone. Blue eyes she hoped to see again very soon.

Descending from the sky above once her feet touch the ground Kara slowly starts to make her way from the back of the hospital towards the front when she suddenly stops when she sees Dick leaning against a wall just a couple of feet away from her.

" So how did it go?"

" Bruce got the message. He won't bother Jason or I ever again if he knows any better. Otherwise i won't be as nice next time."

As she sees a smile forming on Dick's face slowly Kara walks on by him towards the front of the hospital before just a minute later she walks through the entrance doors of the hospital. Within moments of stepping through the entrance doors with an extra stride in her step Kara quickly makes her way through the hospital's hallways towards Jason's hospital room before she arrives at Jason's hospital room to see Barbara sitting in the seat she had been occupying in the night before looking at Jason's sleeping form before she suddenly sees her snapping her head up to look in her direction.

" How did it go?"

With a smile coming across her face Kara slowly makes her way towards the hospital bed as she takes the usb drive out of her back pocket before she holds it up into the air for Barbara to see.

" What is that?"

" Something important that needs to get to the members of the Justice League immediately."

" What exactly is on the drive that is so important?"

" On this drive contains files about each member of the Justice League. Detailed files about the world's greatest heroes. What their greatest strengths are. What their greatest weaknesses are. Plans of how to neutralize them if need be. Jason and I ended up finding these files on the Batcomputer when Jason and I went to visit Alfred a few days ago. When i told my cousin about what we had seen Jason and I were assigned to retrieve the files from the Batcomputer before giving the usb drive containing the files to my cousin to show to the Justice League."

" So that's why you and Jason went to…."

" Yes. The plan was we were going to extract the data from the Batcomputer and leave the cave as if we were never there. But then this happened. He laid out a trap for us. Bruce caused this to happen. Caused for The League of Assassins to take Jason away from me. Caused Jason to fight for his life once again. This time however i made sure to deliver to him the message to stay the hell out of our lives once and for all."

As her eyes go wide Barbara watches Kara move over to her side before she watches Kara look down towards Jason with a smile.

" What did you do?"

" I made sure Bruce would never bother Jason or I ever again."

" You mean?"

Kara shakes her head as she glances over towards Barbara.

" Bruce is still alive. He has a new list of injures to add to the ones he sustained by Dick last night but he is very much alive. However he was given his last warning to stay the hell out of Jason's and I's lives."

Reaching over Kara takes a nearby chair and places it down next to Jason's hospital bed right beside Barbara's chair before she reaches over and gently grabs Jason's hand as she sits down.

" Thank you for looking after Jason. You should get some rest Babs. I can look after Jason now."

" Me? What about you? I know you haven't gotten any sleep in over a day. You should be the one getting some rest."

" I won't rest until Jason wakes up."

Reaching over Barbara gently places her hand on Kara's shoulder before giving it a small squeeze.

" He better wake up soon then."

Looking over to her side Kara gives Barbara a small smile before she watches Barbara slowly get up from her chair and walk towards the open doorway. Right as she sees Barbara leave the hospital room slowly Kara gets up from her seat before she leans up and starts stroking Jason's hair with her free hand.

" I'm here now Jason."

As she sees a ghost smile forming on Jason's face Kara's smile widens.

" You missed me that much huh?"

Feeling her hand being given a gentle squeeze Kara's smile widens a little bit more as she glances down towards their intertwined hands.

" I'll take that as a yes then."

Gently Kara starts stroking Jason's hair once again as she looks down towards Jason's face.

" It's funny. I never thought any of this would ever happen. Us finally being together. Being married to each other. You just being alive again. When i opened up my apartment door and saw you, I was so happy. So happy to see you again. To see you standing before me. At that moment it was like i was reborn again. Reborn with you. Given a second chance to be with you. A chance i wasn't going to waste. A chance to live a normal life with you. To not be a hero to the public but be one to you. To be a hero to any children that we could have in the future. But then he came back to our lives. Came into our lives and tried to destroy our relationship before it could even start. Mold you into another chess piece in his never ending game for vengeance. And then he pulled this on us. To try and take you away from me again. I hate him. I hate him so much. I promise you if he ever comes back into our lives again, I will kill him. Kill him for everything he has done. Just please wake up soon. I need you."

* * *

Panic,fear,and uncertainty. These are the emotions running through Clark Kent's mind as he flies through the air from the Daily Planet towards Gotham. Panic for what could have happened to his cousin along with her lover. Were they successful in retrieving the data off the Batcomputer? If so then why haven't they contacted him? Were any of them hurt? Could Bruce have laid out a trap in case he expected Jason and Kara to return to the cave? That is the thought that scared him the most.

Known as Bruce Wayne during the day by his peers but feared at night when he wore the mask and took to the streets as The Batman. A name feared throughout the criminal underworld in Gotham City. A alter ego that deep inside Kent had always worried about. Worried that one day he would take things too far. Take things to an extreme. But he never imagined this. Never imagined him turning from a friend to a foe in a flash. Never imagined hearing from one of Bruce's former pupils that he had made contingency plans for the Justice League. A league he helped create. One of the league's leaders along with himself and Dianna.

But then there was another side of him that wasn't surprised. Wasn't surprised after fighting side by side with Bruce over the years. The lone wolf persona that he would often portray to everyone around him. Even at times when he knew that he needed help to battle a force that he could take on by himself. But with that came strict rules. To do things his way or the highway. Something in recent years he had seen all of Bruce's former students do. Take the highway and form their own identities. To step out of Batman's shadow and become their own heroes. To become something more than be in Batman's shadow.

But now as he sees Wayne Manor coming into view Kent puts all these thoughts in the back of his mind with only one goal going through his mind. The goal of seeing if there is any signs of Kara and Jason being inside the cave. Any signs of a possible fight taking place between them and Bruce. Any signs of what could have happened to them.

As he slowly descends from the sky to the entrance of Wayne Manor below Kent puts on his best poker face before he within moments he knocks on the front door on the mansion. After waiting only a few seconds Kent watches as suddenly the front door slowly opens revealing Alfred in a outfit that Kent has never seen him in. Instead of the usual butler clothing he would always see Alfred dressed in Kent looks on to see Alfred dressed in some casual clothing consisting of some blue jeans and a white t shirt that have noticeable recent stain marks all across each while his face shows the same.

" Hello Alfred. How have you've been?"

Kent watches with a raised eyebrow as Alfred raises his right hand up and wiped away some sweat that was dripping from his forehead to the ground below with a dirty hand before he locks eyes with him.

" Just surviving Mr Kent. Just surviving. Master Bruce is in the cave making some repairs."

Giving Alfred a nod slowly Kent makes his way inside of Wayne Manor as he sees Alfred stepping to the side before he starts to head towards the study with the sound of the front door closing behind him. Right as he enters into the study Kent's eyes suddenly widen when he sees the book shelf that would cover the secret entrance to the Batcave ripped off from it's spot on the wall and thrown off to the side leaving a dent in the wall it's leaning against.

With his suspicions being proven to be correct that something happened between at least Bruce and Kara inside of the Batcave slowly Kent descends down the steps towards the Batcave. As he reaches the last step and sees the inside of the Batcave coming into view suddenly Kent's eyes go wide once again at what he sees.

The once great Batcave in almost total ruins with nothing but sparks coming from all over lighting up the room through the darkness. The great Batcomputer that had been once positioned in the center of the cave now lays in ruins with the remains of the computer screen all across the ground underneath it cracked screen that shows signs of an intense beam cutting straight through it as Bruce starts to make repairs to the computer with medical wrappings all across his upper body and right arm. A beam of immense power just like his own. The once great Batmobile that was feared by any criminal that roamed the streets of Gotham just by the mere sight of it now lays destroyed. Well almost destroyed that is. There is noticeable signs of someone making repairs to the vehicle recently. From what Kent guesses must have been Alfred.

" I see that you've been busy Bruce."

As he hears Bruce letting out a grunt Kent watches Bruce turn away from the task he is working on to look towards him with a neutral look across his face.

" I've been better. As you can see my last encounter with your cousin didn't go smoothly."

" I warned you this would happen if you tried to get in between Kara's happiness. You brought this upon yourself. Can't really say that i blame her either. Personally if you tried something like this on me and Lois then i would have no problem snapping you in half like a twig."

For the next few seconds Kent and Bruce lock eyes from across the room before suddenly Kent turns around and slowly ascends back up the steps past an approaching Alfred.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Metropolis now joined by Barbara next to her side Kara remains still in her seat with her eyes glued to Jason's form hoping that any second now the 2nd Robin will wake up. But unaware to her knowledge her prayers are slowly being answered. But not in the way she hoped in the form of a black haired woman that is slowly making her way down the hospital's hallways towards Jason's hospital room. A woman that is one of the most skilled assassins in the world. The daughter of the former Demon's head.

Hearing footsteps quietly approaching the door turning her attention away from Jason's sleeping form Kara looks over towards the open doorway of the hospital room before her eyes widen at who is standing at the open doorway. Talia al Gaul. The daughter of the Demon's head. One of the deadly daughters of Raus al Gaul. Without giving Talia any time to react using her super speed Kara gets up from her chair before within seconds she has Talia up in the air by her throat.

" What do you want!? If you have come here to hurt Jason then you will have to go through me."

As she sees Talia shaking her head Kara loosens her grip around the assassin's neck.

" I'm not here to hurt Jason. Only here to help."

" Help how?"

" It would be better if we didn't make a scene."

Glancing over towards Talia's hand seeing her pointing to the floor and her throat slowly Kara lowers Talia to the ground before she releases Talia from her grasp. As she sees Talia looking over towards Jason's sleeping form Kara takes a step to the side and blocks Talia's view of Jason before she sees Talia looking towards her with a small smile.

" Like i have stated i'm here to help Jason. A couple of days ago i was contacted by Bruce. He told me that Jason had been resurrected from the dead by my father and had feared for the boy's health. He asked for my assistance in helping him."

" Assistance how?"

" Let me ask you this. Do you know what happens when someone is risen from the dead using the waters of Lazarus Pit?"

" Yes. I do. Whoever rises out of the pit suffers from a few side effects. Side effects such as something called Bloodlust that causes the being to slowly be driven to madness unless certains requirements are met. A life would have to be taken for the effects to wear off for a little while. Otherwise if they kill whoever is responsible for their previous death then it would disappear for good."

" That is correct. I'm guessing you heard this from my father then yes?"

Talia watches as Kara nods her head before she watches the younger woman's eyes go wide.

" Wait you're Raus al Gaul's daughter?"

" Yes. My name is Talia al Gaul. The only living heir to Raus al Gaul. Now as far as Jason goes what my father didn't tell you was there is another way. Another way to rid Jason of these side effects."

" What? How?"

" When i brought Jason to Nanda Parbat, I told Jason on the way there that there is a way for me to get rid of the bloodlust for good without him taking a life in this world. He help him rid of the memories he has every single day of that night. But in order to do so he would have to be put into a deep sleep. A coma if you will. You see the bloodlust is a side effect that doesn't effect the subject physically. Only mentally. Once he was in this sleep state through intense meditation, I would enter into his mind and would help him overcome the darkness that is building up inside of him ever since he was resurrected. To help him overcome his fears. However everytime i tried to establish a link into his mind he would block me out of his mind."

" Then why are you here then?"

" I am here because i now know what Jason needs to overcome the darkness inside. He needs a beacon of light to help fight the darkness. That beacon of light is you."


	20. Guiding Light

Chapter 20

With her eyes going wide Kara glances over towards Jason's sleeping form before she looks back up towards Talia.

" Me?"

" Yes. If Jason is to overcome the darkness inside of him then he will need his beacon of light. For Jason that light is you."

Looking away from Talia with tears forming in her eyes Kara looks down towards Jason's sleeping form before she nods her head.

" What do i need to do."

For the next hour the hallway towards Jason's hospital room remained silent. Mostly due to the league's assistance in the matter of closing the hallway down from any that walked down it's path quietly. Now as Dick joins them inside of Jason's hospital room Kara and Barbara watch as Talia starts to grind a herb that none of them have ever seen before inside of a large bowl as she glances up towards them every few seconds.

" In order for you to enter into Jason's mind you will need to be in an absolute calm state of mind. I want you to clear your mind of any thoughts you might be having. When i light the herb inside i will need for you to breathe in it's scent while i open up a link for you into his mind. But the rest is up to you. I can open up the link however i cannot come with you."

As he sees Kara nodding her head while she grabs Jason's hand Dick stares angrily at Talia.

" This is crazy! How do we know this will even work?"

" It will work as long as Jason allows Kara access into his mind. She is the only one that will be able to get through to him."

" And how do we know that this isn't some kind of trick? For all we know this could just be some scheme that you and the league cooked up to take out Kara before dealing with the rest of us."

" You can trust me. My beloved came to me asking for help. In return for my assistance he was willing to sacrifice everything. To give up his old life and join my side in The League of Assassins. Why would i do anything to jeopardize that?"

Talia looks up from the bowl in her lap to see Kara along with Dick and Barbara staring at her with wide eyes before she locks eyes with Kara.

" He was willing to…."

" Yes. He was willing to do whatever it took to help Jason. Even sacrificing himself if need be. When Jason had been murdered at the hands of The Joker that night he suffered a great loss just like the rest of you. A few months after Jason's funeral he came to me. When i was reunited with my beloved all i saw was pain in his eyes. Pain and guilt for what happened to Jason that night. To allow a psychopath like The Joker to remain in the living world while someone that he considered his son to be killed at the hands of that madman. Ever since that day i've been in constant contact with him. Either in face to face meetings or through a messenger. In a way i'm my beloved's strength just like how you are Jason's strength. When he contacted me a couple of days ago claiming that Jason was alive, I followed some of my father's men here to Metropolis before i saw that what he was saying was true. That Jason was indeed alive."

" I don't understand? How did you not know that Jason was alive before? You are Raus al Gaul's daughter. You are one of the leaders of The League of Assassins. Aren't you?"

" Even though i am the daughter of the Demon's head there were things that are kept a secret from me by my father. Things such as this because of the relationship i have with Bruce. It is the reason why my father went behind my back and secretly brought Jason back from the dead using the waters of The Lazarus Pit. One night when i returned to Nanda Parbat after completing a mission, I found a ceremony taking place inside of the chambers where the Lazarus Pit is kept. I witnessed a figure rise up out of the waters and escape from my father's men. I however did not know that it was Jason. I only learned this information a couple of days ago before i came up with a solution to cure Jason of the effects from the Lazarus Pit."

Reaching over Talia places the bowl on her lap between her and Kara before she looks back up towards Kara.

" Are you ready? Once i open a link into Jason's mind the rest is up to you. You will have to help Jason fight his darkest demons. You will see his most painful memories comes to life. If you need time to prepare yourself…."

Kara shakes her head as she looks Talia in the eyes.

" No i'm ready."

Giving Kara a nod Talia reaches into her pocket and takes out a match before she lights the match and throws it into the bowl. As the herb starts to burn inside of the bowl reaching over Talia grabs a hold of Kara's free hand before she closes her eyes.

" Close your eyes and completely clear your mind of all thoughts."

Following Talia's instructions Kara closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe.

" Good. Breathe in the scent of the herb. Just relax."

Moving her head slightly forward Kara takes a deep breathe with the scent of the herb going through her nose before suddenly the darkness is lifted and a bright flash comes across her eyes.

* * *

Feeling a bright light shining through her closed eyes slowly Kara opens up her eyes before they suddenly they go wide at what she sees directly in front of her. An old rundown neighborhood in downtown Gotham City. A place she had been to once before. The place where Jason's Robin Cape had been found hanging from a street post near an alleyway. The night when her worst nightmares had come to life.

As she snaps out of her shocked state slowly Kara walks forward down the street when suddenly she stops when she feels a large gust of wind blowing nearby newspapers into the air near her. Reaching out Kara snatches a newspaper from the air and brings it down to eye level when suddenly her eyes widen at the date she sees on the newspaper. The date of when Jason's father was taken to prison. Information that Jason had told her one night when they were talking about their families. A very personal subject that she knew was very hard for him to talk about by the way he sounded over the phone. The sound of distress in his voice as if he was reliving the memory as he told her about his side of the story. The side that she now knew he was reliving right now.

Hearing the sound of a few vehicles approaching from behind Kara looks over her shoulder before her eyes widen when she sees 2 police cruisers making their way towards her. As she sees the police cruisers coming to a stop next to a building right next to the one that she is standing Kara watches the cruisers doors opening revealing 4 police officers.

" You two take the back entrance. We'll take the front."

As she remains glued to her spot Kara watches as the police officers slip up with one group entering into the building while the other group races around the building. Snapping out of her shocked state Kara quickly runs into the building before she looks up to see the police officers ascending some stairs to another level of the building. Racing up the stairs Kara quickly follows after the police officers before she stops at the corner of a long hallway when she sees the police officers stopping at an apartment door.

Suddenly Kara's eyes go wide when she sees one of the police officers kicking in the apartment door before following after his partner inside of the apartment. As she hears a boy screaming inside of the apartment Kara races down the hallway before she stops in her tracks when she sees the police officers leading a man down the hallway in handcuffs. Right as the police officers walk past her with Jason's father slowly Kara turns her head towards the broken down apartment door when her eyes widen when she sees him. Jason's younger self with tears in his eyes as he watches his father being taken away.

Looking over her shoulder once she sees the police officers leaving her sight slowly Kara turns her head back to the open apartment door to see Jason leaning his head against the open doorway as tears fall down his face from his closed eyelids. Slowly walking forward Kara makes her way over towards Jason before she gently places a hand down on his shoulder.

" Jason?"

Kara watches as slowly Jason opens his eyes and looks up towards her before a small smile forms on her face.

" Everything is going to be alright."

" Who are you?"

" My name is Kara."

Suddenly Kara watches as Jason's eyes go wide before she sees a ghost smile coming across his face.

" Kara."

Within moments suddenly a bright flash lights up the room forcing Kara to close her eyes before she starts to feel a cold breeze of the wind all across her arms. Slowly opening up her eyes Kara looks around her surroundings before her eyes widen when she sees the area that she has been teleported too. Jason's once final resting place. The warehouse where it all began. The place where the pain she had experienced for over a year had started.

Knowing exactly what to expect to see inside of the warehouse taking a deep breathe Kara slowly moves forward towards the warehouse through the shadows. As she reaches over for the door handle to enter through the front door of the warehouse Kara suddenly stops when a few memories start to flood back into her mind. Memories of what Jason had told her before about the warehouse. That the door was wired to some explosives that are all around the inside of the warehouse. Retracting her hand deciding to see if there is explosives wired to the door right now Kara stares at the door and tries to see through it when suddenly her eyes widen when she can't see through the door or even through any part of the warehouse.

As she looks down towards her hands with fear in her eyes Kara takes a deep breathe before she slowly moves away from the front entrance of the warehouse and starts to walk around. Moving through the shadows Kara looks all around the warehouse for somewhere to get in before a small smile forms on her face when she sees a small opening on the side of the warehouse that is just big enough for her to fit through. Moving over to the opening Kara slowly wiggles her body through the opening and descends into the darkness before the sound of her feet hitting the cold ground below echoes through the room.

Raising her hands up Kara slowly makes her way through the darkness until suddenly she stops moving when she hears The Joker's laugh along with Jason letting out a shout of pain echoing through the warehouse. Quietly Kara makes her way forward until she feels a metal door in front of her. Reaching down right when she feels the handle to the door slowly Kara opens up the door slightly before she covers her mouth with her free hand and tears start to form in her eyes at what she sees in the other room. The sight of Jason hanging up by his arms as The Joker swings a crowbar that keeps connecting all across Jason's body.

As she watches Jason taking blow after blow after just a minute Kara forces herself to close her eyes before suddenly her eyes pop open when she hears the sound of the crowbar hitting the ground that sends an echo throughout the room. With tears falling down her cheeks Kara stares angrily at The Joker as he makes his way out of the room with a sickening laugh echoing through out the room. Once she hears The Joker's laugh getting further and further away from the room slowly Kara pushes open the door the rest of the way before she quietly starts to make her way over towards Jason. As she looks over to see Jason's head bowing down with blood starting to spill down onto the cold ground just below his feet tears start to come down Kara's cheek before she reaches out and gently places her hands on Jason's cheeks as she whispers out.

" Jason?"

Hearing a voice that he thought he would never hear again slowly Jason lifts his head up before his eyes widen when he sees Kara looking at him with tears in her eyes.

" Kara?"

With a small smile forming on her face Kara nods her head as she leans forward and gives Jason a deep kiss before she pulls back to look him in the eyes.

" I'm going to get you out of here."

Taking her hands off of Jason's cheeks Kara reaches over and grabs a hold of the chain around Jason's arm before with all of her might she starts to pull down on the chain. As she throws all of her body weight down Kara slowly watches the ceiling above where the chain is attached starting to crack before she suddenly stops when she hears a sinister laugh coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder Kara's eyes widen when she sees The Joker emerging from the darkness with a sinister smile across his face.

" Oh goody Jason's playmate has arrived. You must be Kara. Jason couldn't stop babbling on and on about you. Even when i was giving him the old punch line all he would do is mumble your name. It was so adorable. I'm afraid our little Robin here has a crush on you. But i'm afraid your date with destiny has been canceled."

With her hands clutching into tight fists Kara gets up from the ground before she charges forward towards The Joker. As she rears back and throws a fist towards The Joker's face that hits nothing but air Kara's eyes widen before she feels her feet being kicked from under her. Within moments Kara loses her footing and lands down hard on the cold ground before her vision starts to get dazed. As she reaches up and holds her head with her right hand the sounds of Jason screaming her name echoes through her ear drums. Looking up with dazed vision Kara sees Jason lunging forward from his spot as the sound of the chains cracking from the ceiling echoes through the room.

Hearing a sinister laugh just above her snapping her head forward Kara's eyes widen when she sees The Joker hovering over her with a knife in his hands. As she tries to get up Kara suddenly feels her arms being pinned down over her head before she looks up in horror as the Joker looks down towards her with a sinister smile across his face.

" Let's put a smile on that face!"

As she tries desperately to break free Kara lets out a scream when she sees The Joker driving the knife down towards her when suddenly her eyes widen when she sees a chain being wrapped around The Joker's neck before she feels The Joker's body being pulled off her in a swift motion. Quickly sitting up Kara looks over to see Jason choking The Joker in a tight grip with a chain attached to one of his arms. As she sees The Joker's face getting bluer by the second Kara jumps up when she hears the knife in The Joker's hands dropping to the ground before she watches Jason throwing The Joker to the side.

Releasing The Joker from his grasp slowly Jason gets to his feet as he hears The Joker trying to catch his breathe before he slowly limps his way over towards the crowbar that is laying on the ground. Within moments of grabbing the crowbar from the ground Jason slowly limps his way back over towards The Joker as he sees the madman making it to his feet. Right as he hears The Joker letting out a laugh with all of his might Jason swings the crowbar towards The Joker that connects across The Joker's face sending blood all across the room and The Joker to the ground. As he limps his way over to the downed Joker raising up the crowbar high into the air Jason sends down a vicious strike down onto The Joker's upper body followed by another and another. Hearing The Joker letting out a laugh Jason raises up the crowbar before for the next minute he delivers devastating strike to The Joker's body leaving The Joker a bloody mess. Throwing the crowbar to the side Jason falls down to his knees before he reaches over for The Joker's head. Grabbing a tight hold of The Joker's head as he lets out a scream Jason rears back and snaps The Joker's neck silencing the madman forever.

Smashing The Joker's head down to the ground with a thud Jason rears back his hands before his eyes widen when he realizes what he just did. That he just took a life for the very first time. As he looks down towards his blood soaked hands Jason eyes widen with horror from seeing The Joker's blood falling from his hands to the ground below before suddenly he feels a pair of arms hugging him from behind. Snapping out of his shocked state Jason turns into the embrace before he takes Kara in his arms.

" Jason?"

" Shh it's me. Everything will be okay. He can't hurt you now."

As her eyes tear up Kara buries her head into Jason's chest before she feels him kissing the top of her forehead.

" Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

As a bright flash starts to light up the room Kara buries her head deeper into Jason's chest and closes her eyes before suddenly all of the darkness in the room is lifted and a bright flash comes across her closed eyelids.


	21. Awakened

Chapter 21

" Kara?"

Feeling her shoulders being gently shaken Kara slowly opens up her eyes to see Barbara along with Dick looking towards her with a look of concern across each of their faces. Hearing a groan coming from the hospital bed Kara suddenly snaps up from her seat and makes her way over towards the hospital bed before a smile forms on her face when she sees Jason's eye lids slowly opening. With her eyes getting watery Kara watches Jason's eyes open revealing his blue eyes to her before she sees a small smile forming on his face.

" Hey gorgeous."

As tears fall from her eyes to the hospital bed below Kara lets out a laugh of joy before she leans down and gives Jason a passionate kiss. After just a few seconds Kara breaks off the kiss before she smiles down towards Jason as she gently cups his cheek with her right hand.

" Did it work?"

" You will have to tell us. Kara is the only one that you allowed access into your mind after all."

" I bet it was pretty lonely in there."

Taking his eyes away from Kara's smiling face Jason sends Barbara and Dick a small glare before he looks over towards Talia.

" Okay that was my bad. But thank you for helping me."

Suddenly Kara watches Jason's eyes go wide as his hands clutch into tight fists.

" Where is he!? Where's Bruce!? I'll kill him!"

As he tries to sit up from the bed Jason feels a pair of hands gently pushing him back to the bed before he looks over towards Kara.

" No Jason. You need to get some rest."

" But…."

Before he has a chance to react Jason feels Kara pressing her lips back to his for a gentle kiss before he feels her pulling back from the kiss as he feels her forehead leaning against his own.

" I know Jason. But he won't ever bother us again. I promise you that."

" Oh yeah what did you do to him anyways Kara? You didn't tell Dick or I yet."

Kara looks over her shoulder at Barbara and Dick with a small smile on her face.

" I destroyed the Batcave."

Kara watches as suddenly Barbara's and Dick's eyes go wide before her smile widens.

" You what?"

" I destroyed the Batcave. Well most of it anyways. It's going to take Bruce quite a while to finish repairing the damages done to the cave."

Hearing a chuckle below her with her smile widening Kara looks down towards Jason before she lets out a small laugh when she hears Jason starting to laugh until he suddenly stops laughing as he winces in pain.

" Don't make me laugh gorgeous. It hurts to laugh right now. Wait? Why does my chest hurt anyways?"

" Allow me to explain. While you were in a comatose state my father drove his word through your chest. Kara ended up storming into the base and rescued you while killing my father in the process."

With his eyes going wide Jason looks away from Talia to look towards Kara before he sees her smiling down towards him.

" What? I had to rescue my damsel in distress."

Seeing the way that Jason and Kara are looking towards each other reaching over Barbara nudges Dick in the ribs before she watches him looking down towards her. With a quick nod towards the open doorway Barbara slowly leads Dick out of the hospital room with Talia following behind them. As she hears door to Jason's hospital room closing Barbara turns around and gives Talia a smile before he extends her hand out towards her.

" Thank you for all that you've done."

With a small smile forming on her face Talia grabs Barbara's hand and gives it a firm shake before she watches Barbara looking down towards the ring on her hand.

" That's a nice ring."

" Thank you. It's the ring that is worn by the leader of The League of Assassins."

" You? What about Raus al Gaul? Isn't he the leader?"

" My father is now dead. When Kara stormed into Nanda Parbat she presented me with an opportunity that i couldn't afford to waste. I took it without any hesitation."

" What do you mean? What exactly happened in Nanda Parbat?"

" When Kara encountered my father inside of the lower chambers where the Lazarus Pit is kept she sent a immense laser beam through by father's chest that caused a fatal wound to form across his chest. When he had attempted to use the waters of the pit to heal regenerate himself, I drove my sword down into my father's cold heart."

" Okay then what is going to stop members of the league that were loyal to your father from resurrecting him? He surely must of had men and women in the league that were only loyal to him."

" That is correct. My father had men and women under his command that were only loyal to him just like i do. However it will be hard for my father's followers to resurrect a corpse that has been decapitated."

Looking over seeing the shocked looks across each of Barbara's and Dick's faces makes a ghost smile appear across Talia's face as she starts to slowly walk away down the hallway.

" If you will please excuse me. I must take my leave now and claim my prize."

" What are you talking about? What prize?"

" When Bruce contacted me and asked me if there was a way for me to help rid Jason of any effects that Lazarus Pit had on him a deal was struck between us. In exchange for helping Jason overcome the darkness and madness that was building inside within him then Bruce would join my side in The League of Assassins. I have held up my end of the bargain and now it is time for him to hold up his."

Meanwhile back inside of Jason's hospital room Kara looks down towards Jason with a smile across her face as she strokes Jason cheek. After a few seconds of stroking Jason's cheek lovingly the smile on Kara's face slowly starts to disappear when she sees the medical wrappings around Jason's chest. But Kara's focus is quickly averted from Jason's chest to his face when she feels him laying a hand gently on her cheek.

" Hey what's with the long face gorgeous? I'm okay now."

" I'm not. I thought i was going to lose you again. I wouldn't be able to survive if i lost you again."

" You're not going to lose me. Not now nor never."

" I almost did."

" I'm hard to kill. There is a secret that i have never told anyone before. Not even you. Want to hear it?"

Jason watches Kara nod her head before he takes a deep breathe as he strokes her cheek.

" Everytime i think i'm not going to make it, I think of you. I would think of you and you would give me the strength to go on. Your voice would just pop into my head telling me to get up and fight back. You have always been my strength and forever will be."

With tears forming in her eyes Kara leans down and gives Jason a deep kiss before she pulls back a few seconds later to give him a bright smile.

" Well i'm tired."

A smile forms on Jason's face when he hears Kara letting out a few giggles as she wipes away the tears in her eyes.

" Jason how can you be tired? You've been in a coma for the last few days."

" Don't know but i am. This bed is quite comfy and has room for one more."

With her smile widening Kara watches Jason move over slightly on the bed as she lays down on the bed next to him before she gently places her head on his shoulder. As she feels Jason wrapping his arms around his waist Kara leans up and gives Jason a kiss on the cheek before she closes her eyes and her world goes black.

* * *

Just a couple of hours later back in Gotham City using the shadows that are being provided to him a lone figure watches as the guards of Arkham Asylum continue to do their patrols. But this time he will ensure them that they will be finishing their patrol early.

Taking careful aim with the sniper rifle in his hands Deathstroke slowly looks up towards the watch tower just above the prison before he finds his target standing next to an overhead light. Moving his sight up towards the guard's head Deathstroke rears back on the trigger before the echo of a gunshot echoes through the air where within seconds that sound of the bullet hitting its mark echoes in the air sending the unfortunate guard down to the ground dead with his own blood forming under his corpse.

Hearing the guards on the ground starting to shout Deathstroke quickly turns his attention away from the watch tower towards the ground below where he sees the two guards he had been watching for the past few days regrouping near the entrance. Right as he sees one of the guards reaching for the walkie talkie on his belt another sound of a gunshot echoes through the air that drops the guard to the ground with a bullet in the middle of his forehead.

Within a second Deathstroke turns his attention towards the other guard as he sees him running away from the entrance before he rears back and sends a shot his way that connects to the middle of the guard's back dropping the guard instantly. As he watches through his scope the guard attempting to take out his handgun Deathstroke sends a round towards the guard's head that silences him forever.

Glancing around the area seeing no one in sight slowly Deathstroke emerges from his hiding spot with a pair of swords in his hands before he slowly makes his way forward into the prison. After a couple of minutes of pure silence suddenly the sound of the prison alarms going off echoes throughout the air. As the alarms continue to go off alerting every nearby citizen and cop to stay clear suddenly an explosion takes place at the side of the building causing a large gaping hole to appear in the building with smoke clouds rising up into the air for all to see.

* * *

Meanwhile miles away deep inside of the Batcave a lone figure works on making the repairs needed to the newly installed Batcomputer while another figure watches from the shadows in the corner of the room. As he finishes the repairs to the Batcomputer wincing in pain Bruce reaches up and wipes away the sweat that was dripping down to the cold floor below before he suddenly stops when he senses another presence in the room.

" Hello Talia."

Looking over his shoulder Bruce watches Talia slowly emerging from the shadows before he watches her make her way towards him.

" Hello beloved. You have looked better."

As he sees a small smile appearing on Talia's face slowly Bruce looks away from Talia before within seconds he feels a hand being gently placed on his cheek.

" I know. You don't have to say anything. My father chose you for a reason to be his heir just like how i chose you to be my love."

Talia watches Bruce slowly turn his head to look in her direction before she places her other hand on his cheek and moves to stand in front of him.

" I have kept my end of the bargain."

A small smile appears on Talia's face when she sees Bruce's eyes go wide.

" Jason is alive and completely cured of all effects that Lazarus Pit had on his mind. He is currently recovering in Metropolis. For the time being i have some of my personal guards watching over him and his lover."

" You shouldn't have. If your father finds out…."

" We no longer need to worry about him. He has been taken care of beloved."

As he gives Talia a confused look Bruce glances over towards her left hand before his eyes widen when he sees the demon's head ring on her finger.

" What did you do?"

" I did what was necessary. I knew one day that i would have to choose between you and my father. I have chosen you. Now we can be together beloved. We can now bring justice to this world together. You can now join my side in The League of Assassins."

Leaning forward Talia captures Bruce's lips with her own and proceeds to give him a deep passionate kiss as she feels him wrapping his arms around her waist before she feels herself being pulled closer to him. Suddenly after a few seconds Talia feels Bruce breaking off the kiss when the computer screen next to them comes to life as a alarm echoes through the Batcave.

Turning her head Talia looks over towards the computer screen along with Bruce before suddenly her eyes widen at what she sees. All across the screen from a overhead view is a image of Arkham Asylum in total chaos as it's inmates run out of a large hole in the side of the massive building. Looking away from the computer screen Talia looks over towards Bruce seeing his eyes glued to the computer screen before she watches him turn his head to look at her.

" I have to go."

Shaking her head Talia slowly turns Bruce's head towards her.

" No. You have given this city enough. It is now time for Gotham City to fight it's own battles."

Before he has a chance to respond Bruce feels Talia placing her right index finger on his lips.

" I know beloved. I know why you go out there every night. You go out there to honor them. To honor the memory of your parents. But they wouldn't want you this for you. They wouldn't want you to throw your life away. They would want you to live. To not be consumed for vengeance as many other have before you. You have saved so many lives beloved but who is there to save you? You saved me but it is now time for me to save you. You have suffered so much pain for way too long. It is now time for me to save you from your own demons that are lurking inside and are consuming your soul."

Leaning forward Talia captures Bruce's lips again with her own as she proceeds to give him a passionate kiss while on the computer screen a lone figure emerges from the smoke with a sinister smile across his face.


	22. Mr Kent?

Chapter 22

Feeling a bright light shining through her closed eyelids slowly Kara opens up her eyes before her eyes widen when she sees that she is laying on a hospital bed. Turning her head as she glances around her surroundings suddenly a smile comes to Kara's face as she breathes a sigh in relief when she sees Jason laying right next to her asleep. As she listens to Jason's heartbeat reaching up Kara places her hand on his cheek before she gently starts to stroke his cheek lovingly when after a few seconds she watches Jason's body start to stir and his eyes opening up slowly. Once she sees Jason's eyes fully open and focused on her own Kara's smile widens.

" Hey gorgeous."

" Hey."

As he sees Kara's eyes starting to tear up reaching over Jason places a hand on her cheek before he gently starts to wipe away the tears that have leaked out of her eyes with his thumb.

" What's wrong?"

" I just wanted to make sure what i was seeing is real. That it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me."

" You're not imagining anything gorgeous. What you are seeing is real. I'm back and this time nothing nor nobody is taking me away from you this time. Heck things are better now. Now my bloodlust or whatever you want to call it is gone and i'm back to being 100% again. Besides now i can finally find out if one theory is correct."

As he sees Kara giving him a confused look a small smile comes across Jason's face.

" I can see now if chicks really do dig scars."

Letting out a laugh Kara slowly leans up before she brings Jason into a deep kiss. Without breaking the kiss slowly Kara moves to get on top of Jason's lap with a smile forming on her face as she feels his hands going under her shirt to her bra before seconds later she breaks off the kiss when she hears someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Opening up her eyes Kara slowly turns her head to look at the doorway along with Jason before she sees Barbara standing at the doorway with a sly smile on her face.

" Cock blocker."

Hearing Jason's whisper Kara nudges Jason in the ribs as she gets off of his lap before she takes a seat next to Jason on the bed as she sees in the corner of her eye Barbara shaking her head with her smile widening.

" I heard that! And for your information buster that was payback for doing it to me a while back."

" What exactly did he do?"

" Well a little over a year ago Dick ended up coming to Gotham when a drug shipment of toxin had made its way into Bludhaven. Bane's doing and he asked Jason and I for assistance in taking down Bane's operations. One night Dick and I were having a moment…."

" I knew it! And you tried to deny it saying those black panties weren't yours."

" Jason!"

As she witnesses Barbara cheeks instantly starting to blush bright red Kara lets out a small laugh as she sees her glaring at Jason with a hand on her hip while the other is pointed directly at him.

" You are so dead!"

" Been there. Done that. Nothing special. Besides do you really think you could get by Kara? She would totally smoke you."

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara gives Barbara a wink as she scoots over away from Jason before she looks towards the open doorway.

As he sees a grin forming on Barbara's face Jason slowly watches her make her way towards him before he glances over towards Kara.

" Um gorgeous?"

Looking over to the side Jason sees Barbara stopping near the side of the bed with a bright smile forming on her face.

" Sweetie?"

Suddenly Jason feels the pillow that was resting behind his head being lifted away before within seconds he feels Barbara whacking him in the head repeatedly with the object.

" Uncle! Uncle! I give!"

Reaching up Jason snatches the pillow out of Barbara's hands before within seconds he feels himself being pulled into an embrace by Barbara. As he returns the hug within a few seconds Jason feels another pair of arms wrapping around him from behind before he looks over his shoulder to see Kara hugging him from behind. Taking a arm off of Barbara's back reaching back Jason wraps his arm around Kara bringing her in closer.

" You big softie."

Looking over his shoulder Jason looks over towards the open doorway to see Dick leaning against the doorway with a small smile across his face.

" You are just jealous dicky boy. I've got two beautiful women in my arms and you've got nothing."

Kara and Barbara let out a small laugh before Barbara looks over Jason's shoulder towards Dick with a smile across her face.

" Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in on this action?"

Looking over his shoulder Jason watches as Dick makes his way over before he feels another pair of arms wrapping around him.

" Party popper."

Everyone lets out a small laugh before they separate themselves except for Kara and Jason whom the later has an arm wrapped around her waist.

" Alright do you guys want to hear the good news or the bad news first?"

" Hmm how about the good news. All of us could use some good news Babs."

" The good news is before i came in here a couple of minutes ago, I had a talk with your doctor. He said that he can admit you out of the hospital today if you pass a few tests he has lined up for you."

Looking over to his side Jason watches a bright smile form on Kara's face before he feels himself being brought into another hug.

" We can finally go home."

As he returns the embrace Jason nods his head before he looks over towards Barbara.

" And what's the bad news?"

" When the doctors were doing tests on you before they took an xray of your head. It turns out they couldn't figure out what was wrong with you. It's the talk of the hospital."

As his mouth drops wide open Jason hears everyone in the room letting out a small laugh before a grin comes across his face.

" So that's the way you want to play it huh Babs? Well maybe i should tell everyone here about our last encounter we had with a certain red headed vixen? You know how one of her plants had sliced away at a few spots in your suit which caused your girls to be exposed."

Jason watches as Barbara's face instantly blushes bright red before he watches her grab a nearby pillow in a flash.

" That's it. Now i'm really going to have to kill you."

As he hears laughing coming from inside of his patient's room slowly Jason's doctor makes his way over towards the room before a small smile comes across his face when he sees his patient being playfully whacked with a pillow by who he guesses to be his older sister while his wife and his sister's boyfriend laugh at the scene.

" I can see the patient is awake now."

Feeling Barbara stopping her assault Jason looks over towards the open doorway to see a doctor along with a nurse looking at him with smiles across their faces.

" What's up doc?"

" Well Mr Kent…."

" Mr Kent?"

Looking over to his side Jason sees Kara giving him a bright smile as she nods her head.

" We just got married a few days ago. Remember?"

After a few seconds Jason's eyes go wide before he nods his head.

" Oh yeah! Of course. I forgot all about it gorgeous. Because of you know."

" Well there is no need to worry Mr Kent. I just need to run a few small tests on you. If you pass then i can happily say you would be able to return home with your lovely wife here today."

" That's a relief. My wife and I still haven't had the chance to have our honeymoon yet. And i am sure looking forward to it."

Jason glances over towards Kara seeing her smile widening before he watches her lean over and whisper into his ear.

" As soon as you are healed i'm going to rock your world."

As she nibbles on Jason's ear and watches a smile come across his face a bright smile forms on Kara's face before she hears the doctor clearing his throat.

" Well then shall we get started then?"

With a blush coming across her cheeks Kara slowly gets off the hospital bed as she sees the doctor making his way over towards the hospital bed along with the nurse before she slowly starts to follow after Barbara and Dick out of the hospital room.

" Hey where are you going gorgous?"

Stopping at the doorway Kara looks over her shoulder and gives Jason a smile.

" I'm going to the cafeteria to get us something to eat."

" Wait what if they you know do the bend over and cough test on me? Who will be here to save me?"

Kara lets out a small laugh as her smile widens.

" Make sure you cough loud enough for me to hear you then. But to make it up to you if you are good i'll bring you back some jello for dessert."

" Can you make it a green jello?"

As she nods her head Kara lets out a small laugh before she gives Jason a bright smile.

" It's a deal."

Turning on her heels Kara slowly starts to head down the hospital's hallways with Dick and Barbara following after her.

" Honeymoon?"

As she nods her head Kara glances over her shoulder at Dick with a smile across her face before she raises up her left hand and shows Dick her engagement ring.

" Jason and I are married. Jason proposed to me a few days ago and now we are officially married thanks to Babs with some extra benefits."

" Congratulations. I didn't think Jason had it in him. Wait did you say benefits?"

" A certain redhead that we know might have wired some let's just say a very generous amount of money into a new bank accountant for Jason from a certain billionaire that we know."

Dick's eyes suddenly go wide before she looks over towards Barbara with a grin forming on his face.

" Did you really Babs?"

" Yep. It was the least Bruce could do after the years of service that Jason had given to him."

" So did Bruce happen to make any more generous donations while he was in a giving mood?"

" Of course. He was very generous to us as well. In fact i think all of us have earned a well deserved vacation. I was thinking once Jason is admitted out of here that all of us go some place nice for a little while. Somewhere warm like Florida or Hawaii for a few weeks."

" You know what? That sounds like a good plan for me. All of us could use a vacation after everything that has happened for the last week."

" Oh yeah how did your guys encounter with Black Mask go?"

" Babs ended up tracking this large shipment of drugs that Black Mask had shipped from Gotham to Bludhaven. However the shipment didn't leave the ship it was stored on and is now instead lying deep in the sea along with the ship itself. I think Black Mask has gotten the message to stay out of Bludhaven."

" Yeah last night i received word from Donna Troy that Black Mask was moving his operations out of Bludhaven according to her contacts. Most likely back to Gotham City. But something still bothers me about the whole thing. It was way too easy. Like it was meant to distract us or something?"

As they reach the cafeteria Barbara and Dick watch as Kara moves over to the counter and grabs a tray from a stack before she starts to fill up the tray. Slowly following Barbara and Dick grab a tray before they watch when Kara stops at the counter where they see a selection of bagged sandwiches. With a smile forming on her face Barbara watches Kara look over in her direction before she nods her head at one of the bags.

" Turkey."

" Thank you."

As she watches Kara put two sandwiches on her tray slowly Barbara follows after her with a smile across her face.

" Jason would have me make him breakfast every morning if we stayed up all night looking for a criminal. But he would somehow worm his way into making me make him lunch every day that i came over to Wayne Manor. It's funny. He's like a little kid. He would always have me make him something simple like mac and cheese or a sandwich even though we both knew that he could easily make it himself. But when it came to dinner that was when he surprised us all. He would always do the cooking with the help of either Alfred or I. He is an amazing cook. Has he cooked anything for you yet?"

With a bright smile forming on her face Kara nods her head as she sees in the corner of her eye Barbara and Dick filling their trays.

" He has. The first night he was back to his normal self he made me a home cooked meal of my favorite dish. It was amazing."

As she sees Kara reaching over to grab a bowl of green jello a grin forms on Barbara's face before she glances over and gives Dick a wink.

" So have you and Jason had sex yet?"

Suddenly Barbara and Dick watch as the jello bowl in Kara's hands goes flying into the air before using his reflexes Dick reaches up and catches the bowl and manages to catch the green jello right as it's about to hit the ground with the bowl.

" Got it."

Shaking her head Barbara looks away from Dick towards Kara with a smile forming on her face.

" So have you?"

" Babs!"

As she sees Kara's face starting to blush bright red the smile on Barbara's face widens.

" I will take that as a yes then."

" No Babs. Jason and I have not had sex. We made love."

" Oh? Is there a difference? To steal a line that i know Jason would use. You guys boinked each other's brains out didn't you?"

As her blush intensified Kara quickly reaches over and snatches the jello bowl from Dick's hand before she rushes over towards the cashout as she hears Dick and Barbara following after her laughing. Reaching into her pocket Kara quickly takes out some cash and gives it to the cashier before she rushes out the cafeteria and down the hospital's hallways back towards Jason's hospital room. Seeing Jason's hospital room coming into view Kara quickly rushes into the room and closes the door behind her before she looks over towards the hospital bed to see Jason sitting up on his hospital bed playing with the wrappings on his chest.

" Good news gorgeous. The doc gave me the all clear. So to speak anyways."

Looking up from his chest a smile comes to Jason's face when he sees Kara holding a tray with a bowl of green jello clearly visible.

" Oh cool jello. Did i mention that you are the greatest gorgeous?"

As a bright smile forms on her face Kara nods her head before she slowly makes her way towards the hospital bed.

" You might have once or twice."

Leaning over Kara gives Jason a gentle kiss before she gently gets on the bed as she places the lunch tray down onto Jason's lap. Reaching over Kara grabs a hold of one of the sandwich bags before she snaps her head over towards the hospital room when she hears the door opening to reveal Barbara and Dick on the other side with grins across their faces.

Looking over towards the open doorway seeing Barbara and Dick staring towards Kara with grins across their faces slowly Jason looks to his side to see Kara's face starting to blush bright red before he looks back towards Dick and Barbara with a raised eyebrow.

" What did you guys do?"


	23. Stepping Down

Chapter 23

As he feels the sun shining down brightly towards his face Jason can't help but smile as he walks out of the hospital with an arm around Kara's shoulders while Barbara and Dick follow closely behind them.

" Ahh freedom."

Letting out a few giggles Kara looks over towards Jason with a bright smile across her face.

" Freedom? Jason you were only in the hospital for a few days. And most of the time you were sleeping."

" Well yeah but now i'm free from that prison and can do whatever i want now like this."

Without giving her any chance to react Jason suddenly reaches down lifting Kara up into the air and spins her around as he hears her letting out a small laugh before he lowers her down and presses his lips to her's for a passionate kiss.

" Aww!"

Breaking away from the kiss Jason turns his head and looks over towards a smiling Barbara and Dick with a small glare.

" Shut up!"

As he looks back over towards Kara seeing her smiling brightly at himself a smile slowly forms on Jason's face before suddenly his smile vanishes when he sees a figure off in the distance as they try to stay hidden in the shadows. Something that unaware to his knowledge catches Dick's eye as well.

" They are from the league. The hospital has been swarmed with them ever since Talia first arrived."

" So why are they still here? Didn't they get the memo that Talia isn't here anymore?"

" They must be here under Talia's orders Jay. Let's just get out of here. If they continue to follow us then we will lead them somewhere less crowded and deal with them as a group together."

Looking over his shoulder Jason gives Barbara a nod as he reaches down and grabs Kara's hand before he slowly walks away from the hospital with Dick and Barbara following after them unaware that the figure in the shadows is slowly following behind them from the distance. As they enter into the city Jason along with Dick can't help but glance over their shoulders every few seconds to search for members of The League of Assassins to come up blank before Jason slowly feels himself being pulled around a corner into an alleyway by Kara. After just a few moments of walking down the alleyway Jason feels Kara coming to a complete stop before he watches her eyes slowly turn red.

" I can hear you! Come out and show yourselves! If you don't show themselves now then you will leave me with no chance other than to kill all of you!"

With their eyes going wide Barbara and Dick look over towards Kara seeing tension all across her face as her eyes glance around their surroundings before suddenly they snap their heads forward when they see a female dressed entirely in black emerging from the shadows followed by two others.

" I have been instructed to give you a message. Go to Gotham as soon as possible."

Knowing that this message didn't come from Talia but from Bruce instead slowly Jason's free hand clutches into a tight fist as he sends a glare towards the members of The League.

" Oh really!? You can go tell the puppet master to take his message and shove it up his…."

Suddenly Jason's eyes along with the rest of the small group widen when they see the female assassin pull out a Batman mask out of her pocket before she slowly makes her way over towards Dick and gives him the mask.

" Bruce said you would know what it means."

For the next few moments Dick stares down at the Batman mask with a look of pure shock across his face before suddenly the look of shock vanishes into pure anger and he looks back up towards the female assassin with fire in his eyes.

" Are you okay?"

Glancing over Dick shakes his head at Barbara before he turns to look at the female assassin.

" What kind of sick joke is this!?"

" This isn't a trick. They were instructed to bring this mask to you."

" Under whose orders!?"

" Talia al Gaul."

" Why…."

" Enough! If you wish to know then i suggest you go to Gotham. The answers you seek are there."

Slowly the small group watches the members of the League of Assassins disappear back into the shadows before they turn to look towards the Batman mask in Dick's hands.

* * *

For the next few hours as they near closer to Gotham City so many questions are on the minds of each member of the small group. But the one they had in common was what did this mean? Was Bruce hanging up the cape? Was he handing down the Batman mantle to Dick? Something that every member of the group thought was impossible. Impossible because they knew Bruce too well. That there was no way he would ever leave the Gotham City in the hands of another. Never turn his back and walk away from a fight due to his ego and his need for vengeance. Something he would never be able to get. Something they knew caused all of his past relationships with everyone around him to crumble and fall apart.

As they arrive in Gotham City with a quick trip to the outskirts of the city the small group finally arrives just outside of Wayne Manor. With everyone mentally preparing themselves for what they could be possibly be facing inside reaching up Kara knocks on the front door before within seconds the door opens revealing Alfred on the other side.

" Good i can see the message has been delivered. I'm glad all of you could make it."

" Alfred what's going on? Why did the messenger give me the Batman mask?"

" You will find out in due time Master Grayson. Now if you will please follow me into the cave. The answers you seek await you."

With a quick trip through the study and down the stairs leading to the Batcave suddenly Dick's and Barbara's eyes widen from seeing the condition that the cave is in as Jason lets out a loud whistle.

" You sure did redesign the place gorgeous."

Taking a quick glance around Jason smiles at the scene in front of him before he looks to his side to see Kara looking towards him with a small smile across her face.

" I like it. A lot more room for activities."

As Kara leans over and gives Jason a kiss on the cheek out of the corner of her eye she watches Alfred slowly making his way over towards the Batcomputer before seconds later a video starts to play across the screen.

" If you are watching this right now it means the message has been successfully been delivered to you and all of you have decided to return to Gotham. What you are seeing in front of your very eyes is real and not some illusion. Not some trick. It is time for me to take a step back and hang up the cape. Because of this i know that each of you have many questions. Questions as to why you are here. The answer is simple. Although i may be gone Gotham still needs its heroes to rise up and defend her from all those that would do harm to her. I am truly sorry for bringing this shock to you all but it is time for me to take my leave away from Gotham City.

That being said if you so choose to accept, I bestow the Batman mantle onto you Dick Grayson. You were my greatest student and i know that Gotham will be in safe hands. I hope you will choose to stay in Gotham City along with Barbara to look after the city you once called your home.

Kara? Jason? I'm sorry for all the pain that i've caused to each of you. You may choose to never forgive me for my actions and i will respect your decision regards even if i have to carry that burden with me for the rest of my life. You are each extraordinary young people that i only hope the best for you going forward. If she chooses to, I have arranged Kara to take over Wayne Industries as a co ceo of the company along with Lucius Fox along with transferring a sizeable sum to each of your bank accountants. This will ensure the none of you will ever have to worry about making a living for the rest of your lives. Even with the savings that were deposited into your accountants just days ago by Barbara.

I now must go and take my leave from this place one last time. Good luck."

As the watch the computer screen go blank a shocked look could be seen across the faces of Jason,Kara,Dick,and Barbara before after just a few seconds Dick snaps out of his shocked state and looks down towards the Batman mask in his hands.

" What do you want to do?"

Glancing up Dick sees Barbara looking at him with concern while Jason and Kara look towards him with shocked faces before he looks back down towards the Batman mask.

" I don't know. I never thought this could ever possibly happen. Bruce actually walking away? Him passing the torch down to me? I need some time to think about this."

" Take all the time you need Master Grayson. This is a huge moment for you. That goes for you as well my dear. Do not feel pressured. If you wish to stay in Metropolis then i would suggest declining the offer. Lucius Fox would be able to run the company under Master Wayne's absence. I too was shocked to hear the news that Master Wayne was leaving us once again. Although i can understand his reasoning this time."

" How so Alfred? I never would have thought Bruce would ever walk away from being Batman let alone Gotham City. What changed?"

" Over the last couple of months Bruce had been keeping contact with a woman. A woman by the name of Talia al Gaul. One of Raus al Gaul's daughters from the League of Assassins. She in a sense was able to heal Bruce of the pain and guilt he had felt ever since the night Jason had been murdered. She is now trying to cleanse his soul of the darkness that lays inside from his years of going out there every night with never ending vengeance towards the criminals of Gotham City. I have never seen Master Bruce this emotionally attached to a woman before. But he needs this. He needs to do this."

As he takes a deep breathe a small smile comes across Alfred's face before he glances around the room at each of their faces.

" No matter what decisions each of you make, I want you to know that i'm proud of each and everyone of you. I have had the honor of watching each of you over the years grow up into some of the finest people that i've had ever gotten the privilege to know."

" What about you Alfred? What is going to happen to you now that Bruce is no longer here?"

" I will be fine my dear. Master Bruce has made sure that i will be well taken care of. I tried to refuse but he told me that i was like a father to him and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I supposes if none of you stay in Gotham that i too will leave Gotham."

Slowly turning on his heels Alfred makes his way out of the Batcave before he comes to a stop on the first step and glances over his shoulder at the group.

" I will prepare your supper."

" I'll help you Al."

Leaning over Jason pecks Kara on the lips before he races after Alfred up the cave's stairs as everyone else turn to look at the Batman mask deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

Just a few hours later after having a quick supper inside of Wayne Manor and agreeing with Dick and Barbara to take a day to come to a decision Kara and Jason are now found inside of Kara's apartment sitting down on the living room couch deep in their own thoughts. For Kara the thoughts in her mind with the opportunity that Bruce had just presented itself to her. The opportunity to run a company. Something that although terrified her at the thought also brought a small piece of excitement to her as well. Did she like working at the Daily Planet? Sure she did. She loved editing and writing a few news stories in the daily papers. But this opportunity was a huge career step for her. To actually be able to run a company.

While these thoughts were in Kara's mind Jason was thinking of something else entirely. His thoughts were plagued about his former mentor leaving. Leaving Gotham unattended to the crime lords of the city if Dick and Barbara decided to not take Bruce up on his offer. To instead stay in Bludhaven and patrol their streets instead. An opportunity to change some things up in Gotham City. To change how things would be done.

But would Kara see it that way? Would she understand that even though he loved her and would do anything for her that he felt as if this was something he had to do? That even though he wanted more than nothing to spend the rest of his life with her that maybe they were meant to do this. Meant to be heroes and patrol the streets of Gotham City together.

" So what do you think gorgeous?"

" I honestly don't know what to think. I mean we have more than enough money thanks to Babs hacking into Bruce's bank accountants to live out the rest of our lives in peace without any type of worry financially wise but it would be a big step for me career wise. I mean to be able to run a company. A billion dollar company like Wayne Industries."

" There is something else i wanted to talk to you about. Something that has been on my mind for the last few days ever since i woke up from my coma."

As he sees Kara looking towards his way reaching over Jason gently grabs her hands before he takes a deep breathe.

" I know this may not be what you want to hear but i've been doing some thinking. Maybe we were meant to do this. To be heroes. To patrol the streets of Gotham City together."

Right when he sees Kara open her mouth leaning forward Jason gives her a gentle kiss.

" I know gorgeous. I wanted to live a normal life with you too. But i don't think we will ever be given that chance. No matter where we go trouble always follows after us. Maybe we are meant to be super heroes. To save Gotham side by side together."

" I think that as well Jason. But i don't want to lose you again. I won't be able to survive without you. I won't be able to go on again."

As she feels her hands being given a gentle squeeze a small smile comes across Kara's face.

" You're not going to lose me. This time we will be smarter. Instead of being a lone wolf this time i will have you by my side. We will have Dick and Barbara also around if they choose to stay in Gotham. I won't go out alone ever again unless you are right there beside me."

Slowly Jason watches the smile on Kara's face widen before he feels himself being brought into a gentle kiss.

" Okay."


	24. Epilogue

Chapter 24

After a long sleepless night with Jason in her arms Kara slowly flies across the skies of Gotham City taking in the scenery of her new home below her feet. As she hears Jason letting out a huff Kara looks down towards Jason before she lets out a small laugh when she sees Jason looking up towards her with an annoyed look across his face as he crosses his arms.

" I still don't see why we couldn't take the bike."

" This way is faster Jason. Besides look at the view. Isn't it amazing!?"

" Gorgeous, I thought we have been over this before. I already told you that you are the most beautiful woman on the planet and any other planet in our solar system. That also goes for your jugs."

Kara once again lets out a small laugh as she leans her head down and gives Jason a gentle kiss before she looks back up to see Wayne Manor coming into view. Quickening her pace in a matter of seconds slowly Kara descends from the sky above and down towards the ground before she feels Jason leaving her arms once her feet the ground. As she sees Jason stretching Kara can't help but to roll her eyes with a smile across her face before she reaches over to grab his hand before she slowly starts to lead Jason forward towards the front door.

With her free hand Kara reaches up and knocks on the front door before seconds later she watches the door opening revealing a smiling Alfred on the other side.

" I'm so glad that you could make it my dear. You as well Master Jason. Barbara and Master Grayson are in the study. If you will please follow me."

As she hears Jason letting out a huff from what she deems Alfred calling him by the name Master Jason a name that he hated to be called by Kara can't help but feel pride towards her husband before she slowly follows after Alfred down the hallways of Wayne Manor with Jason by her side while she sports a bright smile across her face. Once she sees the study coming into view Kara looks through the open doorway to find Dick and Barbara sitting on the study's couch before she watches them turn to look towards her and Jason.

" Welcome back."

" Have come to a decision."

Kara watches Barbara nod her head towards her before she watches her reach over and grab Dick's hand.

" Dick and I have decided to move back to Gotham City."

" What about Bludhaven?"

" Bludhaven is in safe hands. It's now being looked over by Cyborg and Donna Troy. If they ever need us we're are only a phone call away. What about you and Jason? What have you decided? Are you going to take Bruce up on his offer?"

" Jason and I have decided to move to Gotham. I will be taking Bruce up on his offer of running Wayne Industries side by side with Lucius Fox. I haven't informed by cousin yet or the Daily Planet of my decision by i will as soon as i get the first opportunity. I will also keep my apartment out in Metropolis as a safehouse in case of emergencies but Jason and I are moving here. We just need to find someplace to live."

" That is not necessary my dear. As i was just telling Master Dick and Barbara all of you can stay here in Wayne Manor. God knows there is enough rooms and it can get awfully lonely here."

" Nice! That means i get to have Babs's pancakes every morning!"

" Yeah! Wait? What!?"

As she hears everyone letting out a laugh Barbara crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out towards Jason before after a few moments she gets up from the couch and clear her throat.

" If you guys are done then let's get started cleaning up the cave. There is still many repairs that need to be done to the cave."

As she sees everyone smiling at in her direction Barbara lets out a huff and slowly makes her way down towards the cave while everyone follows after letting out a few chuckles as they walk down the steps leading to the Batcave.

Just a couple of hours later with a combined effort and thanks to Kara's super speed the Batcave slowly starts to regain its form. The once destroyed walls of the cave have been prepared thanks to Kara using her laser vision to melt a few large stones into the walls. Off in the corner where once shattered glass from a few broken containers that held a couple of Bat Suits are now nowhere to be found. At the far distance of the cave next to the Batmobile that is slowly being repaired by Alfred now lays a few more vehicles. 3 motorcycles belonging to each of Jason,Barbara,and Dick.

While Jason is hovering over Kara whom is going over every file that can be found on the Batcomputer off in the corner of the cave Dick is found staring at a glass container containing the Batman suit as Barbara slowly makes her way towards him with a concerned look across his face. As she reaches him gently Barbara places her hand down on Dick's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts before she watches him glance towards her then back towards the glass container.

" This is what you've always wanted. Isn't it?"

As she watches him shake his head a confused look comes across Barbara's face before she feels him reaching up and take her hand in his own as a smile forms on her face.

" This is only one of the things that i've always wanted. But no matter what Bruce will always be Batman in his eyes Babs. If i put on the suit then wouldn't be like being in his shadow still."

" Then don't."

Slowly Dick turns his head to look over his shoulder to see Jason looking at him and Barbara from the Batcomputer.

" Don't be Batman. Be the hero from Bludhaven. You're not Batman. You're not the old man. All of us are better than that. Someone told me that once and she was right. We are our own identities. You're Nightwing. The hero of Bludhaven. Be that hero."

As he sees Dick giving him a nod Jason glances down to see Kara looking up from the computer chair with a bright smile across her face before he leans down and gives her a gentle kiss unaware that Dick has turned his head back to look at the glass container in front of him.

" We are going to need to get rid of these suits then."

With a smile coming across her face Barbara nods her head as she gives Dick's hand a small squeeze.

" Yeah we do. But before we do we should take a good look at the technology on each of the suits first before disposing of them. Maybe it will give us some ideas for how to upgrade our own suits. Besides we are going to need the room to put our suits in anyways."

" Our suits?"

" Yes our suits. All of us are in this together. And i thinks it's time for Batgirl to make her return to Gotham City."

" What about The Oracle?"

Barbara looks over towards Kara and shrugs her shoulders before she looks back towards the glass container.

" It got boring being behind a computer all night while Dick had all the fun. I can always do whatever hacking or computer work here off the Bat Computer if need be."

As she gives Barbara a nod Kara slowly watches Dick and Barbara open up the glass container to retrieve the Batman suit from inside before they slowly walk over towards a table in the distance. Once she sees them out of eyesight Kara slowly looks up towards Jason with a small smile across her face.

" So what about you?"

" What about me what gorgeous?"

" Are you going to be Robin again?"

" I'm not sure. I mean that has always been a mantle that keeps being handed down. From Dick to me then to Damien. It feels like the same thing with the whole Batman suit with Dick."

" Well then we will just have to make you a new identity."

" Yeah but what is the question gorgous. I mean you and Babs have the easiest ones. You ladies are Supergirl and Batgirl. Dick had to create his superhero alter ego from scratch when he left for Bludhaven and eventually came up with Nightwing. I don't really have any ideas."

As she sees Jason go deep into thought Kara glances around the cave trying to come up with a new idea for Jason before a bright smile forms on her face when she sees Jason's motorcycle helmet.

" I have an idea."

Just a few hours later with a bright smile across her face Kara looks over to see Jason dressed up in a new suit design that was far different from the Robin costume he had previously warn. A costume that she admitted to herself made him look a lot hotter in her eyes. A costume consisting for a black cavalier with a red bat symbol across the chest. This trademark leather jacket that he has worn since the day she purchased it for him at the mall. His old Robin Mask across his eyes.

" This is definitely the look. All we need to do now is come up with a name for you."

Taking a few moments Jason glances over towards his motorcycle helmet before an idea pops into his head for the perfect name for him to use. A name that once brought terror into the hearts of everyone that heard it spoken.

" How does the Red Hood sound to you?"

As she mumbles the name over and over again to herself suddenly a bright smile forms on Kara's face before she gives Jason a nod.

" I like it."

With a smile coming across his own face Jason leans forward taking Kara in his arms before he gives her a passionate kiss. As he feels Kara breaking off the kiss Jason feels his hands being gently grabbed before he feels himself being lead towards the Batcomputer where Barbara along with Dick in his Nightwing costume are found looking at the computer screen. Giving Kara's hand a small squeeze Jason glances up towards the computer screen before he looks over towards Barbara and Dick.

" So where do we start?"

 **Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this story. This saga is not over. There will be another story continuing this saga coming out in the future. Have the whole story outline written down and is just waiting to be written now. The next story will be a lot more violent since it is going to be filled with fight scenes along with some humor that only Jason can deliever. I hope to see all of you there. If you can't wait there is also another very good Supergirl & Red Hood story out there called Untamed Love by OTPGalore16. It's a good little story that will help give you some more Superhood romance and comedy. Until then have a good one.**

 **Pootamis**


	25. Update

For anyone that is interested the sequel to the Krypton's Fury has been released. The new story is called Birth of the Red Hood. Hope to see all of you there and remember to please review.

Pootamis


End file.
